Van Helsing 2 Sünden der Vergangenheit
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Nachdem Van Helsing und Carl Anna wieder zurückholen, werden sie vom Vatikan zu Tode verurteilt. Außerdem taucht ein alter Bekannter wieder auf und mit ihm die Erinnerung...KOMPLETT
1. Annas Rückkehr

Van Helsing 2  
  
SÜNDEN DER VERGANGENHEIT TEIL EINS  
ANNAS RÜCKKEHR

So, das ist sie...meine erste...eigene Van Helsing Geschichte. Sie entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit Anne-Kathrin (herzlichen Dank) und war lange geplant, bis die Story ausgereift war und die Idee originell...in dieser Geschichte erfährt man was wirklich geschah...(im Film kommt das ja nicht so gut rüber)...und trotz allem...Van Helsing Forever!!!  
  
Was bisher geschah:  
  
Van Helsing, der gefürchtete Jäger des Schreckens, hat mal wieder einen Fall „auf seine Weise"gelöst. Doch keine Zeit auszuruhen, denn der Vatikan schickt ihn und den Ordensmann Carl nach Transsylvanien, wo er eine Familie von Adeligen vor dem Tod bewahren soll. Anna Valerius und ihr Bruder, sind die letzten dieses Geschlechts. Dort werden sie bereits von Aleera, Verona und Marishka empfangen. Van Helsing erledigt Marishka und zieht so die Aufmerksamkeit von Dracula auf sich. Doch die Dorfbewohner scheinen nicht sehr erfreut, denn ab jetzt werden die Vampire aus Rache töten.

Anna nimmt Van Helsing und Carl mit zum Haus der Familie Valerius und will von dort aus gegen Dracula vorgehen. Doch Van Helsing hat was da gegen und stellt sie still. Als sie erwacht trifft sie auf Valkan, ihren verschollenen Bruder der sich vor seinen Augen in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Mit Van Helsing an ihrer Seite ziehen sie dann zu schloss Frankenstein, müssen aber nach einigen Kämpfen fliehen und finden sich bei der Mühle wieder, in der damals das Frankenstein Monster verunglückte.

Sie treffen dort auch, das tot geglaubte Wesen wieder und machen sich dann auf nach Budapest. Sie locken Verona in eine Falle und töten sie. Doch der Werwolf Valkan macht ihnen ein Strich durch die Rechnung als er Van Helsing beißt. Zu allem Überfluss wird Anna von Aleera entführt. In Budapest soll ein Tausch stattfinden. Das Monster gegen Anna. Dracula lockte Van Helsing in eine Falle aus der sie aber fliehen können.

Doch sie verlieren das Frankenstein Monster. Im Haus der Valerier entdecken sie auch das Tor zu Draculas Versteck. Nach weiteren Kämpfen, in denen Van Helsing zum Werwolf wird, gelingt es ihnen den Oberflattermann zu erledigen. Doch sie zahlen einen Hohen Preis, Annas Leben.  
  
PROLOG:  
  
_Dunkelheit, tiefe Schatten umringten ihn...die Nacht durchzog das Tal und malte malerische Schatten auf den Boden, die zum leben erwachten. Um ihn herum: Verwüstung...Bolzen, Körper und in der Mitte stand er...Dracula und hatte sein Haupt erhoben. In seiner Hand ruhte Annas Körper, die Finger zu einer brutalen Umarmung um ihren Hals gelegt. „Schön dich zusehen, Van Helsing.", seine Stimme klang ruhig, er war der Ruhepol in diesem Chaos. Van Helsings Blick wanderte weiter, fand Carl...wie er da verkrümmt auf dem Boden lag...er sagte etwas, es klang wie: „..._  
  
Rumänien, Transsylvanien  
  
„...Ähem...Van Helsing?!" Der angesprochene kam wankend wieder zu sich. Er hatte geträumt, und zwar im gehen. Langsam wand er sich an seinen Partner: „Was ist Carl?"„Nun...wir haben vier Monate darauf verschwendet diesen Fluch zu finden und weitere zwei um ihn zu entziffern...ich wollt nur wissen ob du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"„Sicher, ein Tröpfchen hier, ein Tröpfchen da und ansonsten Schmiere stehen.", entgegnete dieser entnervt. Schon seit einer halben Stunde wateten sie durch den Wald von Transsylvanien, die Armbrust immer im Anschlag!

„Ja.", Carl durchforstete einige Aufzeichnungen die er auf dem Arm trug: „Und dann wird sie Gottes rechte Hand!"„Warum die rechte?", hackte Van Helsing nach. „Nun, die linke ist schon vergeben.", meinte der Ordensbruder kess und stampfte weiter durch die Gegend: „Ach und Van Helsing..."„Was?!" „Ich will nicht, dass uns der Vatikan umsonst hasst, okay." „Wenn ich irgendetwas falsch mache, dann wird er uns nicht hassen!", ein Geräusch in den Baumwipfeln ließ ihn hochschrecken.

Doch da war Nichts. Keine Werwölfe und auch keine Vampire. Davon hatten sie vor kurzem noch zu viele gehabt. „Noch ein paar Minuten, dann erreichen wir die Gruft und dann nur noch bis zu Schloss Dracula."„Ich dachte der Ort wäre egal.", das Geräusch ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe, etwas war hier, doch er sah Nichts. Schließlich erreichten sie die Gruft und...erschraken. Das dicke Eisentor war aufgerissen und Fußspuren im Schlamm. Van Helsings Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er das Bild der Zerstörung sah. Was war hier geschehen. Carl war vorgegangen und sah sich nun das Innere an: „Oh Maria, Mutter Gottes, die Urne ist weg."„Was heißt hier die...Whoa!", Etwas hob ihn von den Beinen und rammte ihn gegen den nächsten Baum. Die Armbrust immer noch in der Hand, fuhr er herum und schoss noch im Flug. Im Dauerfeuer pfefferten die Bolzen durch die Luft, trafen alles nur nicht den Angreifer.

Denn es gab keinen. Dann knallte er gegen den Baum und alles wurde schwarz vor Augen und er droht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Aber nur für kurz, denn schon hatte er sich wieder gefangen. _Irgendetwas muss hier sein,_ dachte er, _ich flieg ja sonst auch nicht in der Gegend herum_. Und dann sah er es. Auf dem Dach der Gruft stand Es, ein seltsames Wesen. Und so richtig da war es auch nicht, nur das Mondlicht brach sich auf der unsichtbaren Haut und eine Gestalt entstand. Ein Unsichtbarer! Begriff Van Helsing und dann sah er noch etwas. Dieses Ding hatte Annas Urne. Mit der freien Hand ging er unter den Mantel und griff nach dem Fläschchen Farbe, was er dabei trug, da Carl immer gern seine Blätter ordentlich hatte: „Carl!", rief er: „Bleib in der Gruft!"Und dann lachte das Vieh auf.

Es war ein seltsam kehliges Lachen, wie dass eines Delphins, oder so was ähnlichem. Blitzschnell umschloss seine Hand die Flasche und im selben Zug warf er sie. KLIRRR machte es, als das dünne Glas auf dem unsichtbaren zerbarst und ihn mit roter Farbe bespritzte. Das Ding schrie und sprang mit einem Satz über den Monsterjäger hinweg und rannte los. Mit der Armbrust schickte dieser eine weitere Salve von Bolzen und einer traf den Unsichtbaren in der Schulter.

Doch es ließ sich nicht aufhalten. „Carl! Jetzt!", schrie er und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Und er wurde erneut überrascht. Carl hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als er sah wie die Farbe im Dunkeln leuchtete. „Bleib stehen! Du Höllenbrut!", rief er und folgte dem matten leuchten. Das Vieh war erstaunlich schnell und vor allem zäh. Weiter unten gab es einen Fluss, wenn er diesen erreichte, dann konnte er ohne Probleme entwischen. Doch so weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen, also setzte er noch eins drauf und wurde noch schneller. Was hätte er jetzt nicht alles für ein Pferd gegeben.

„Der hat die Urne entwendet.", sprach er, als er sah, wie Carl aufholte. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir das machen wollten.", gab Carl zurück. Er war sicher nicht der Typ für den Außendienst, doch was sollte man machen? Der Fluss war nicht mehr allzu weit und auch die Bolzen waren mittlerweile alle. Das einzige was ihn noch retten konnte waren seine Tojo-Klingen. Also griff er nach hinten und förderte eine hervor. Nun machte er einen großen Satz (dank seiner noch vorhandenen Werwolffähigkeiten) und warf sie. Die Klinge verfehlte das grüne Etwas um Haaresbreite und bohrte sich in den Boden. Carl, der die Stelle erreicht hatte, griff danach und nahm es mit sich.

„NEIN!", schrie Van Helsing plötzlich auf, als das Biest mit einem Satz in den Fluss sprang. Die Farbe verteilte sich im Wasser und färbte dieses grün. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, dass es Gift sei. „Scheiße!", wutschnaubend warf er die Armbrust davon und sah sich um, nirgends war der Unsichtbare zu sehen. Doch ein plötzliches Knarren lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Baum hinter Carl: „Kopf runter."Carl duckte sich und sah, wie Van Helsing seinen Revolver zog und ihn hoch hob. Blätter raschelten, als sich der Unsichtbare von der Stelle bewegte und auf ihn zurannte.

Dann hörte das Rascheln auf und Van Helsing zog den Stecher durch. Die Kugeln schossen im Dauerfeuer aus dem Lauf und bohrten sich in das Etwas. Eiterndes Blut schoss in alle Richtungen und während Es starb, verwandelte es sich zurück. Das Nichts machte einem grünen, schuppigen Körper Platz, mit hornartigen Auswüchsen am Kopf. Die Urne (gut versiegelt) segelte durch die Luft. Carl sprang vor und griff danach, während sich der Monsterjäger das erlegte Etwas ansah. Der lippenlose Mund entblößte eine Reihe spitzer Zähne, wie die eines Hais.

„Hast du sie?", fragte Van Helsing. „Ja.", entgegnete der „Mönch", doch er verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar. „Was ist das?", fragte Carl und sah auf das Grüne Echsenwesen hinab: „Sie ja aus wie hingekotzt und hingeschissen."Van Helsing verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er hatte Carl schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr so aufgedreht gesehen. Könnte an der Urne liegen, die er in der Hand hielt. Wenn nichts schief ging, dann wären sie bald alle wieder beisammen. Dann wäre es wie früher.  
  
Nur eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie dann Schloss Dracula. Van Helsing ging unruhig auf und ab, während Carl ein paar heilige Kerzen aufstellte. Diese ordnete er in einem Kreis um den Sessel auf und streute dann noch Salz aus. Dieser verfluchte Sessel, auf dem vor einem halben Jahr Annas toter Körper gelegen hatte. „Wozu ist dass Salz?", wollte er wissen. „Das Salz...nun das ist dazu da, um böse Geister, die mit ihrem wiederkehren aus dem Kreis zu bannen.", erklärte Carl, dann verzog er das Gesicht: „War das verständlich...um ehrlich zu..."„Es ist okay.", sagte Van Helsing gereizt: „Lass uns endlich anfangen."„Okay...die Formel ist auf Arabisch, deswegen könnte es einige Schwierigkeiten geben."„Arabisch?", Van Helsing hob eine Augenbraue und starrte seinen Partner verwirrt an.

„Was denn? Nicht alles auf dieser Welt ist lateinisch! Okay los geht's!"Van Helsing sah zu, wie Carl die Kerzen anzündete und bei jeder etwas murmelte. Dann öffnete er die Urne und streute die Asche über den Sessel, immer noch murmelnd. „Okay.", begann er leise: „Jetzt dein Blut."Der Monsterjäger nickte stumm und griff nach dem Dolch, den Carl ihm gab. Mit einem schnellen Zug über die Handfläche schnitt er das Fleisch auf und warmes Blut sammelte sich in dieser.

„Schütt es auf die Asche." Van Helsing trat näher heran und drehte seine Hand um die Hundertachtziggrad. Der rote Lebenssaft tropfte auf die Asche und ließ es klumpig werden. Und schon hatte er nichts zu tun, während Carl irgendwelche Formeln murmelte. Dann hielt er inne und wartete: „Eigentlich müss...Wow!" Ein Blitz schlug in den Sessel ein und zerriss diesen. „Nein!", rief Van Helsing, doch Carl hielt ihn zurück: „Betritt den Kreis ja nicht!"Und tatsächlich, elektrostatisch geladenen Luft flimmerte in der Dunkelheit, während sich die Asche erhob und einen wilden Tanz ausführte.

Dann trennte sich Spreu vom Weizen und die Asche begann kleinere Kreise zu ziehen, bis langsam das Stroh und der Scheiterhaufen auf dem sie verbrannt worden war erschienen. Zu allerletzte erst formte sich Annas Körper und materialisierte sich. „Carl, etwas zum zudecken.", befahl Van Helsing, konnte die Augen aber nicht von dem Körper dieser Frau abwenden. Diese feinen Konturen, das lockige schwarze Haar.

Sie war wunderschön. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, erreichte ihren nackten Körper, doch im selben Moment warf Carl eine Tischdecke über sie. Eigentlich schade!  
  
_Etwas oder Jemand riss an ihr, riss sie von ihrer Familie, allen Bekannten. Und zurück in ihren Körper. Wie konnte das sein, er war verbrannt, oder? Langsam löste sich jegliche Verbindung und sie schwebte kurz zwischen dem Nichts, dem wahren Nichts. Was passierte da? Es fühlte sich an wie eine Geburt, oder so ähnlich? Jedenfalls war es nicht angenehm. Sie bekam keine Luft und ihre Augen brannten. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie konnte einfach nicht einatmen. Bis...plötzlich schwappte alles über, die Erinnerung an alles sogar an so simple Sachen wie atmen und..._

sie atmete auf. Ein spitzer Schrei, dann war es vorbei. Sie atmete und sie war nackt, allerdings mit etwas wie einer Tischdecke bedeckt. Sie lag auf einem Bett, jedenfalls dachte sie es sei ein Bett. Ein sehr unbequemes und etwas hartes piekste in ihren Rücken. Doch sie versuchte nicht darauf zu achten. Sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als jemand nach ihr rief: „Anna!", es war eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Die eines Mannes: Van Helsing! Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um.

Ihr Herz raste immer noch, wie ein wilder Mustang und es schien nicht so, als ob es sich beruhigen würde. Was war passiert? Eben noch eine formlose Gestalt im ewigen Frieden, im nächsten Moment wieder hier auf Erden. „Anna.", wiederholte die Stimme. Doch noch immer sah sie nur verschwommene Schemen, so als würde sie ihre Augen zum ersten Mal öffnen. Und dann verstand sie: Es war wie eine Geburt. Ihr Körper war vorher unbenutzt gewesen und sie musste erst lernen ihn zu beherrschen wie früher. „Geht es dir gut?", wollte die Stimme wissen. Eigentlich eine rein rhetorische Frage, aber sie erfüllte Anna mit Wärme. Jemand machte sich sorgen um sie. Dieses Gefühl ließ sie sogar das Heu, oder Stroh vergessen und sie schlief ein. Nach einer, wie ihr vorkam, halben Ewigkeit erwachte sie wieder. Sie fühlte sich nicht besser als vorhin, sie fühlte sich sogar noch einwenig schlechter, nur nicht so müde.

Und sie fühlte sich allein, also rief sie: „Va...va...Van...", sie wurde unterbrochen. „Ja, ich bin hier. Carl sagte, dass sei angeblich normal...dass du ein paar Probleme hast."„Ei...n paar?", krächzte sie erschöpft. Sie war gerade mal...wie lang auch immer... auf der Welt und ihr war echt zum Heulen zu mute. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft wie lang nicht mehr. Und sie hatte auch kein Zeitgefühl, war jetzt morgen? Abend? 1884? 2004? Sie wusste es nicht. „Carl!", Van Helsing rief nach jemandem. Nach Carl, wer war Carl? Und dann fiel es ihr ein: der Ordensbruder. Nur langsam kam ihr die Erinnerung zurück, an die letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens, als sie mit erhobener Hand auf den Werwolf zugerannt kam.

Und an Valkan, ihren Bruder. Wie er gestorben war. Zwar war er bei ihr gewesen, an diesem anderen Ort, aber es war doch schlimm, alles noch mal zu erleben. Ihre linke Hand juckte, doch sie fühlte sich zu taub, um etwas zu tun. Und es wäre peinlich um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie war eine Frau und sie hatte ihren Stolz. Sie war wirklich hilflos. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie sie auch noch füttern. Apropos füttern, sie hatte Hunger. Bärenhunger! Es war, als ob sie seit Tagen ohne einen Bissen unterwegs war. Also krächzte sie erneut: „Ess...en!"Die verschwommene Gestalt schien zu lächeln, denn das rosarote Etwas an der Stelle der Lippen verzog sich um einige Zentimeter.

„Carl. Bring auch noch was zu essen mit. Was flüssiges am besten."„Ich komm ja schon. Ich komm ja scho...Anna!", eine andere Stimme mischte dazwischen. Wahrscheinlich war das Carl. Und tatsächlich, verschwommen erkannte sie die Kutte eines Bruders. Und den von blonden Haaren (wahrscheinlich waren es Haare) umrahmten Kopf. „Ähem...ich habe hier Suppe...oder besser: Brühe. Und Brot, falls sie das schafft."„Hey...", Wow, erstaunlich fest, dafür das sie gerade erst erwacht war: „...ich...bin...doch...kein...Baby!", aber es klang eher wie eine Frage. Van Helsing lachte noch mal: „Iß jetzt!"  
  
KAPITEL I:  
  
Seit der Wiedergeburt waren bereits einige Tage vergangen. Anna erholte sich erstaunlich schnell. Sie aß bereits feste Nahrung und sehen konnte sie auch schon normal, weshalb sie die meiste Zeit Bücher lass. Und mit Carls Hilfe schaffte sie es sogar schon bis hinaus in den Hof, wo sie dann unter einem Baum saß und wieder am lesen war. Van Helsing stand in einem der Gästezimmer von Schloss Frankenstein und sah hinaus auf den Innenhof, wo Carl und Anna weiter übten. Er brachte ihr alles bei, wie ein Vater. Und er, der große Monsterjäger, stand nur daneben und sah zu.

Konnte nichts für Anna tun, aber sie verlangte auch wenig. Seit sie Dracula erlegt hatten war es erstaunlich ruhig geworden. Keine weiteren fliegenden Bräute, keine Werwölfe und auch das Frankenstein Monster hatte sich länger nicht mehr blicken lassen. So bald sich Anna kräftig genug fühlte, um wieder kämpfen und reiten zu können, würden sie zum Vatikan aufbrechen und dort müssten sie sich dann verantworten. Aber das war ihm egal. Und wo er gerade ans Kämpfen dachte, würden Annas Künste wiederkehren, wenn sie wieder ganz gesund war? Wenn nicht, dann hatte er wahrscheinlich doch Etwas zu tun. Aber bis dahin würden weitere Stunden und Tage vergehen. Also drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und sah sich das Bett an. Dort lagen sie, seine Waffen. Die Armbrust, das Kreuz, die Flinte, der Pfahl, die Diskusse und seine beiden Revolver. Mit diesen Dingern hatte er schon einigen Gegnern das Licht ausgeblasen. Transsylvanien konnte echt langweilig werden, wenn die Vampire erst einmal weg waren.

Aber was, wenn sie es nicht sind? Dieser Gedanke entstand so plötzlich und dabei war er schon seit Ewigkeiten zum greifen nah. Klar, alles was Dracula erschaffen hatte, war mit ihm gestorben, doch was wenn seine Bräute welche gemacht hatten? Er sollte des Öfteren nachts auf Patrollie gehen. Aber dann war Anna Schutzlos. Was war nur aus ihm geworden, normalerweise tötete er kompromisslos und unterschied Freund und Feind, oder gar Mann und Frau nicht. Aber jetzt begann er sich sorgen zu machen, um Carl und vor allem um Anna. Seine Anna. Das war wieder ein absurder Gedanke, wie kam er nur darauf, dass ein kurzer Kuss alles bedeutete? „Aaach...", er griff ich an den Kopf und verweilte so eine ganze Weile.

Bis ihn ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ. Es war das Geräusch einer atmenden Bestie. Eines wilden Wesens. Und es war in diesem Raum. Doch hier war weit und breit niemand. Wieder ein Unsichtbarer, dachte er und ging langsam auf sein Bett zu. Und er hatte sich nicht verschätzt, als plötzlich ein Fauchen ertönte und das Bett an einigen Stellen absackte, wie als würden Füße da drauf stehen.

Er kam nicht dazu nach irgendeiner Waffe zu greifen, denn im selben Moment verschwanden die Abdrücke und er wurde brutal aus dem Fenster geschleudert. Zu seinem Glück lag sein Zimmer im ersten Stock, so dass es nicht tödlich endete. Doch die Bestie schien nicht an ihm interessiert, denn sie ließ sofort ab, als Anna etwas rief. Van Helsing spürte, wie das Gewicht von ihm abließ und die breiten Pfoten des Wesens über den Boden auf Anna zustampften. Carl griff nach dem Revolver, der in seiner Tasche steckte und feuerte in die Richtung des Angreifers, doch ob er traf?

Währenddessen griff Van Helsing nach hinten und fasste ins leere. Alle seine Waffen waren oben, nein Moment. Das Blasrohr hatte er noch. Also griff er danach, prüfte ob es geladen war und blies dann aus voller Lunge. Die Pfeile flogen in Windeseile auf das Unsichtbare Ding zu. Und sie trafen. Noch immer stand Anna unbewegt auf ihrem Platz und starrte die kleinen Pfeile an, die auf sie zu rasten, bis sie schließlich zu Boden gingen und dort in einigen Zentimetern Höhe liegen blieben. Van Helsing rannte heran und stützte die junge Frau: „Ist alles okay."Sie nickte schwach und ließ sich zu Boden sinken, während Carl das unsichtbare Wesen betrachtete: „Es schläft nur...ihh!"Er zog seine Hand zurück, als er etwas glitschiges berührte.

An der Stelle schien die Haut des Monsters durch, während Carls Mittelfinger zur Hälfte verschwunden war: „Faszinierend...Tarnflüssigkeit." „Heißt...das...wirklich so?", wollte Anna wissen. Sie atmete sehr schnell und intensiv, das Van Helsing Angst hatte sie würde Hyperventilieren. Doch sie blieb ganz locker. „Na ja. Ich hab mich noch nie mit so was befasst, also...", entgegnete der Ordensbruder und wischte seinen Finger an der Kutte ab, woraufhin das Stück plötzlich verschwand: „Lasst uns was essen gehen!" „Und was ist damit?", fragte die Zigeunerin unglaubwürdig. „Hmm...", Van Helsing griff nach Carls Revolver und jagte das komplette Magazin in den Rücken des Ungetüms. Eiterfarbiges Blut quoll in Strömen aus den Einschusslöchern und schließlich erschien das Ungetüm in seiner ganzen Pracht. Das Lippenlose Maul zu einem schiefen Grinsen geschnitten.

„Grins nicht so blöd.", maulte Carl und schritt los: „Ich erwarte euch in ein paar Minuten in der Küche."Van Helsing lachte auf, nahm Anna auf den Arm und übersprang Carl mit einem großen Satz. Zwar war er kein Werwolf mehr, doch er hatte immer noch die Kraft und die Geschwindigkeit von einem. „Wir erwarten dich in ein paar Minuten in der Küche.", rief er ihm nach und sprang mit dem nächsten Satz auf den Balkon.

Und Anna lachte. Das tat sie zum ersten Mal und es war schön, dies zu hören. „Och...Van Helsing!", schrie Carl empört und stampfte los.  
  
„Vorzüglich...", meinte Anna und schlürfte ihre Suppe: „...und für mich gab es dann wohl immer nur die Reste."Sie aßen zum ersten Mal alle zu dritt an einem Tisch, davor hatte Carl ihr alles nach oben getragen. Meistens war es irgendein undefinierbares Zeug gewesen, was wohl noch nicht mal ein Zombie fressen würde.

Aber es hatte immer gut gerochen. „Es kam mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wo du noch meintest, ich sei ein begnadeter Koch.", sprach Carl verträumt. „Das war gestern!", verbesserte ihn Van Helsing. Anna lachte erneut auf: „Danke!"„Wofür?", beide wanden sich an Anna. „Na ich weiß nicht.

Dort wo ich war, war es zwar sehr schön...mit der Familie und den Freunden...aber ich habe das Abenteuer vermisst, ich habe euch vermisst. Deshalb danke!"„Keine Ursache!", plapperte Carl mit vollem Mund. „Was wird eigentlich aus euch...ich mein, der Vatikan sieht es wohl nicht gerne, wenn Tote auferstehen.", das vorherige Thema schien ihr wohl unangenehm zu sein: „Werdet ihr hingerichtet?"„Wohl kaum...also Carl vielleicht, aber ich als linke Hand Gottes und du als seine Rechte..."; Anna sah ihn fassungslos an: „Rechte Hand? Ich dachte, dass sei Jesus gewesen."

Carl räusperte sich: „Darf ich.", erst als Van Helsing dass Zeichen gab begann er zu erläutern: „Auf der Suche nach dem Wundermittel haben mich meine Wege in die tiefsten Tiefen der Bibel geführt. So wird nach Adolf Valerius, deinem Großvater, mit einigen „Urs"dran, überliefert, dass Gott an sich nicht existiert...also dass er kein Mann ist, oder keine Frau. Gott ist, angeblich, überall und deshalb muss er Menschen schicken, die sein Werk vollbringen.

Sei es auf dem Weg des Friedens, so wie Jesus, oder sei es auf Van Helsings Weg!", er unterbrach, als er Van Helsings Blick auffing. Einen tödlichen, vernichtenden Blick: „ Jedenfalls, war Jesus Christus Gottes Rechte Hand. Das heißt, also er wäre extrem langlebig gewesen und hätte vielleicht heute noch gelebt. Als Jesus am Kreuz starb war die Stelle frei und musste gefüllt werden, mit ihm...", er zeigte auf Van Helsing: „Und so wurde er zur linken Hand Gottes. Und da du von ihm erweckt wurdest übernimmst du automatisch eine ähnliche Funktion...also die rechte Hand."

Noch immer starrte Anna fassungslos drein: „Und was wird passieren, wenn der Vatikan uns nicht versteht?"„Nun, Carl wird hingerichtet...und wir bekommen eine weitaus schlimmere Strafe...die Verbannung in die Hölle."„Oh.", Anna verstummte und löffelte weiter ihre Suppe. Sie hatte sich sogar noch gebessert. Sie hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht und sie sprach auch wieder so fest wie am Anfang. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Van Helsing sah verwirrt auf und sah Carl an.

„Okay, okay. Ich gehe ja schon...", so stand er auf und fluchte noch unschön. Anna rang sich wieder ein lächeln ab. Sie genoss es, mit den beiden unterwegs zu sein. Es war wie in alten Zeiten.  
  
Fluchend öffnete Carl die Tür und sah verdutzt auf die Frau, die vor ihm stand. Es war die, die er damals gerettet hatte. „Aha, da steckst du also...ich dachte du wolltest mir schreiben?!", sie trat über die Schwelle und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ja...das habe ich auch, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich gar nicht weiß wie du heißt."„ Sonja!", rief sie empört: „Wenn das so ist...", sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch dann wagte er sich was, was er vielleicht bereuen würde: „Sonja.", er betonte ihren Namen regelrecht: „Willst du vielleicht auch etwas essen?"„Hmm...nicht unbedingt essen...", sie schmunzelte ihn unverschämt an.

Auch Carl lächelte jetzt und dann ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie hinein. Gemeinsam rannten sie nach oben: „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr."  
  
Van Helsing lachte auf, als er hörte, wie Carl ihm zurief, er habe kein Hunger mehr. Natürlich wussten alle, was dem jetzt folgen würde. Doch die Vorstellung war erschreckend. Carl müsste dann wohl sesshaft werden, wenn etwas passieren würde. Aber Carl war erwachsen genug und...was sollte das eigentlich.

Er war nicht Carls Vater und das würde, Gott sei Dank, niemals sein. Anna sah ihn an, als er aufgehört hatte zu lachen: „Was ist denn so lustig? Er hat auch seine Triebe...was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann." „Pah!", Van Helsing wand seinen Kopf ab. Diese Bemerkung hatte ihn wirklich gekränkt. „Was hatte das eigentlich für dich zu bedeuten?", Annas Stimme wurde leiser. „Was meinst du?", sie sprach in Rätseln. „Der Kuss, was sonst?", anscheinend waren für sie diese Rätsel äußerst logisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht...ich glaube, dass was er immer bedeutet.", entgegnete der Monsterjäger kühl. „Und warum tust du dann nichts?"Sie war so wunderschön, aber auch so zerbrechlich. Aber was redete er da? Er wollte diese Frau und er hatte die Chance, sie war ihm verfallen. Also wand er sich an sie: „Ich weiß es nicht."Ihre Lippen trafen sich und verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Einem Kuss, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte: fordernd, intensiv und doch sehr sanft. Dieser Mann verstand sein Handwerk.  
  
_Dunkelheit, tiefe Schatten umringten ihn...die Nacht durchzog das Tal und malte malerische Schatten auf den Boden, die zum leben erwachten. Um ihn herum: Verwüstung...Bolzen, Körper und in der Mitte stand er...Dracula und hatte sein Haupt erhoben. In seiner Hand ruhte Annas Körper, die Finger zu einer brutalen Umarmung um ihren Hals gelegt. „Schön dich zu sehen, Van Helsing.", seine Stimme klang ruhig, er war der Ruhepol in diesem Chaos. Van Helsings Blick wanderte weiter, fand Carl...wie er da verkrümmt auf dem Boden lag...er war tot. Und im selben Moment zog sich die Umarmung zu und Annas Kopf löste sich von seinem Platz..._

Van Helsing fuhr auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Anna lag neben ihm. Sie lebte, wieder. Erst vor kurzem hatte er diesen Traum schon mal gehabt, doch damals hatte er ihn nicht so weit geträumt. Damals hatte Carl ihn vor diesen Bildern bewahren können. Doch heute ging es nicht. Langsam beugte er sich zu Anna hin und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann stand er auf und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Schlafen würde er eh nicht. Und außerdem ging am Horizont schon die Sonne auf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Anna lange nach Sonnenaufgang. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett, es war...Van Helsings! Nur wage erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht. Und sie musste schmunzeln. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich. Erstaunt, dass ihr nichts wehtat. Dabei hatte sie gestern Abend noch geklagt...aber es war vorbei. Vielleicht war es ja die Sache, die ihr geholfen hatte. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und wollte nach den Sachen, die ihr Carl gegeben hatte greifen, doch wenn es ihr wieder besser ging, dann würden sie eh zum Vatikan aufbrechen. So griff sie dann nach ihren Klamotten. Sie passten immer noch und sie rochen noch nach ihr. Es waren eindeutig ihre Sachen. Und diese hatte Van Helsing aufbewahrt. Ein echter Gentleman oder war schon immer geplant gewesen sie wieder zu holen? Es brachte eh nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Stattdessen stand sie auf und ging los, erst einwenig unsicher, aber schon bald hatte sie den dreh raus und rannte los. Es war wie früher, also versuchte sie etwas und schlug einen Salto. Sie landete und auch die anderen Tricks, die sie aufbrachte, klappten einwandfrei, bis sie vor die Tür rannte. Zwar wich sie dieser aus, aber sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und landete auf den Knien. Carl stand in der Tür und sah sie verwirrt an: „Brauchst du Hilfe?"„Nein, nein. Ich glaub ich bin wieder hundertprozentig da.", erklärte sie. „Das ist schön...äh geh und erzähl das doch Van Helsing...er müsste unten an der Bar sein. Ach und wenn du wieder hoch kommst, dann bring doch bitte den Honig mit."

Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder. Und weibliches Gelächter ertönte. Wozu er wohl den Honig brauchte? Sie entschied sich, dass es sowieso unmöglich war Carl zu durchschauen und ging stattdessen in Richtung Bar, wie er ihr gesagt hatte. Sie fand ihn tatsächlich dort. Wie er da über seinem Weinglas saß und den Kopf hängen ließ. Er wirkte betrübt, irgendwie abwesend. „Gabriel?", sie trat in den Raum: „Ist das eigentlich dein echter Name?"„Ja, warum?", wollte Van Helsing wissen.

„Nur so, weil ich dich ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr Van Helsing nennen werde?! Sieh mal."Sie machte einige Flickflacks und landete auf der Theke, der gotisch eingerichteten Bar. Alle Holzteile waren kunstvoll verziert und mit goldner Farbe bemalt, während der Rest aus schwarz bestand. Ein großer Kontrast zu den kahlen Wänden des Schlosses. Van Helsing brachte ein lächeln auf und sah sie an: „Das ist gut. Was ist, sollen wir aufbrechen?", er sah immer noch betrübt aus, doch er versuchte es zu verbergen. „Was ist?", fragte sie besorgt und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Es war nichts besonderes, doch es macht mir sorgen."„Du hast es selbst gesagt, es war nur ein Alptraum...und sie sind nicht wahr.", Anna setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Anna! Wo bleibt meine Tür...und honig mir bitte nicht vor die Bums, äh anders rum!", hallte es durch den Flur. Van Helsing verkniff sich ein Lachen und stand dann auf, wobei Anna sich immer noch an ihn klammerte: „Er hat viel zu tun."Anna lachte herzhaft auf und löste sich schließlich von ihm: „Lass uns packen. Und was machen wir mit...Sonja?"„Die bleibt hier, ich will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen.", entgegnete dieser wieder Todernst. Anna nickte zustimmend: „Und ich gehe Carl holen."

KAPITEL II:  
  
Kaum eine Stunde später hatten sie die Kutsche bepackt und Carl hatte sich von Sonja verabschiedet. Bei der Abfahrt stand sie am Tor von Schloss Frankenstein und winkte den dreien zu.

Und schon begann ihre Reise auf dem Landweg. Carl saß gelangweilt in der schwankenden Kutsche und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, was bei dem auf und ab aber nicht so hinhaute. „Was ließt du da?", fragte Anna und sah von ihrem eigenen Buch auf. Sie hatten einige Bücher aus Schloss Frankenstein mitgenommen und suchten nach der Ursache für die unsichtbaren Wesen. „Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden.", entgegnete Carl lächelnd: „Aber keiner dieser Monster ähnelt unseren glitschigen Freunden."Anna erwiderte nichts darauf und blätterte weiter auf der Suche nach „ihren glitschigen Freunden".

Sie schlug das Buch zu und öffnete ein Fenster. Dann warf sie es in hohem Bogen davon. „Was machst du da?!", schrie Carl empört. „Ich hab's durchgeblättert und versuche Platz zu schaffen!", entgegnete sie kess: „Oh ein Kochbuch!"Sie griff danach und begann darin zu blättern. Und dabei hasste sie kochen. Plötzlich klopfte etwas an die Trennscheibe. Natürlich war es Van Helsing, doch Carl hüpfte erschrocken auf. Anna zog die Trennscheibe zurück: „Was gibt's?"„Hier oben bin ich recht einsam.", sagte dieser abwesend. „Ich komme zu dir nach oben. Hier gibt es sowieso nichts Interessantes."Und schon riss sie die Tür auf und kletterte während der Fahrt auf das Dach und ließ sich neben Van Helsing nieder. „Was machen wir jetzt?", war ihre erste Frage.

„Nun, wir werden uns vor dem Papst verantworten müssen.", entgegnete Van Helsing und trieb die Pferde zur Eile an. „Wie heißt er?" „Wer?" „Der Papst!" „So viel ich weiß, Leo der XIII." Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen, bis Carl die Trennscheibe zurückzog: „Ich weiß jetzt, wie sie heißen...unsere Unsichtbaren...sie heißen: Scaphiopen! Ich zitiere: Die Scaphiopen sind Molchartige Monster, die die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens im Wasser verbringen. So bald sie die volle Größe erreicht haben, sind sie sogar in der Lage sich in die Luft zu erheben.

So das war's."„Gut zu wissen, aber warum werden sie dann unsichtbar?", hackte Anna nach. „Nun, dass weiß ich auch nicht.", entgegnete Carl achselzuckend.  
  
Rom, Vatikan  
  
„Sind sie sich auch sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Nur weil Van Helsing Anna erweckt hatte?", fragte Tim. Der Kardinal sah den Ordensbruder an und nickte nur ungläubig: „Van Helsing hat gegen Gottes Willen verstoßen. Gott wollte die Valerius an seiner Seite haben und er und...dein Bruder haben diesen Willen nicht befolgt."„Woher wissen sie, dass es Gottes Wille war.", fragte der blonde Mann. „Sie pokern ganz schön hoch, für einen Ordensbruder.", entgegnete der Kardinal kühl: „Ich muss jetzt unsere Gäste empfangen!"Tim äffte den Kardinal hinter seinem Rücken nach und verschwand wieder im Labor.  
  
Ungarn, Budapest  
  
Und schon wieder betrat Van Helsing die Tore vom Budapest. Diesmal allerdings nicht mit der Absicht Anna zu retten, denn sie war ja bei ihm. Zu dritt betraten sie die Stadt und sahen sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. „Okay, was machen wir jetzt hier?", Anna stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte und stellte sich an das Ufer der Donau. „Wir...am besten gehen wir so vor. Anna und ich werden in einem Hotel einige Zimmer mieten und du Carl, wirst die Pferde eintauschen...aber gegen schnelle bitte.", erläuterte Van Helsing den Plan: „Irgendjemand ni...."„Van Helsing?!", meldete sich plötzlich eine Frauen Stimme. Die drei fuhren herum und sahen eine Frau auf dem Podest stehen auf dem vor einem halben Jahr Aleera, Draculas Braut, gesessen hatten.

„Sie sind doch der berühmte Van Helsing?", der angesprochene nickte: „Was gibt's?"„Wir brauchen ihr Hilfe!", begann die Frau zu berichten: „Ein Ghoul hat sich im Stefansdom eingenistet....", als Van Helsing zögerte fuhr sie fort: „...wir bezahlen sehr gut, wenn sie es natürlich überleben."Das klang schon sehr verlockend: „Okay. Ich mach mich auf den Weg!"Die Frau nickte dankbar: „Sie finden mich im Gasthaus zum Pony."Dann rannte sie davon. Van Helsing sah seine Freunde nach einander an: „Planänderung!"„Ja. Van Helsing...Gabriel und ich gehen zum Dom, Carl du holst uns ein Zimmer in diesem Gasthaus.", begann Anna. „Ghouls sind sehr gefährlich.", warf Carl ein. „Ja.", Van Helsing sah seine Anna an.

Der Gedanke war wohl erlaubt? „Ich gehe alleine. Was sollte ich alles über einen Ghoul wissen?"Carl begann: „Ich weiß nicht genau...da gab es mal so ein Gedicht..."  
_Das Wesen, was wird hier behandelt  
Das unter Hirudos Führung wandelt Ist aktiv bei Tag und Nacht Des Meisters Leben er bewacht Des Menschen Fleisch er gerne frisst Töte ihn so fern du einer bist._  
  
_Verfaulter Atem, spitze Zähne Umringt der Kopf von einer Mähne Die Krallen scharf wie Messers Schneide Schlitzt er gern auf die Eingeweide Die Augen blutrot und stechend sein Schrei die Nacht sehr oft durchbrechend  
_  
„Da gab es noch eine dritte von wegen: Kampfeslust irgendwas...", endete Carl. „Also gut, Fleischfresser und brutal...das schaff ich auch ohne die dritte Strophe. Wir sehen uns dann im Pony.", und schon setzte er mit einem großen Sprung über die Donau hinweg. Anna und Carl blieben verdutzt zurück. Anna starrte nur ins Leere, während Carl versuchte sich der Strophe klar zu werden.

Doch es wollte einfach nicht kommen. Schließlich wand die Zigeunerin ihren Blick ab und stampfte los: „Will wieder den Helden spielen! Komm Carl wir holen dieses verdammte Zimmer."Sie war wütend und gleichzeitig besorgt. Er vertraute ihren Fähigkeiten einfach noch nicht, aber war das ein Grund sie so zu ignorieren? Carl murmelte immer noch diese eine Strophe, versuchte sich zu entsinnen, während sie die Donau entlang schritten.

Der Schrei, der das Innere des Doms erfüllte war so markerschütternd, dass Van Helsing lieber wieder kehrt gemacht hätte. Aber das war nun mal sein Job und Geld...nun das konnte man immer brauchen. Das Innere, viel zu übertrieben verziert, war in Schatten getauscht, die so massiv waren, dass noch nicht einmal ein Werwolf etwas sehen würde. Natürlich stimmte das nicht, aber es schien so. Denn Van Helsing erblickte gar nichts. In der rechten Hand trug er einen seiner Revolver, in der linken trug er eine Fackel. Diese hatte er sich auf dem Weg hier hin besorgt.

Zwar war es draußen noch hell, aber hier drinnen herrschte eine solche Finsternis, dass man meinen könnte hier würde immer Nacht herrschen. Andererseits konnte es auch an den Vorhängen liegen die das Sonnenlicht vorm Eindringen hinderten. Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte, dann hörte er Flügelschläge. Die blitzschnell näher kamen und plötzlich fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Das kratzende Geräusch von Krallen wurde lauter. Und Van Helsing begriff was Sache war. Der Ghoul rannte auf ihn zu. Panisch machte er einige Schritte zurück und schoss. Die Stoßflamme tauchte die Dunkelheit in gelbes Licht. Und dann sah er Es. Die Fratze des Monsters erinnerte an ein fünfjähriges Kind mit furchtbar langen Zähnen und viel zu spitzen Kinn.

Dieses Gesicht war von einer Löwenmähne umringt. Der Körper schien fiel zu unförmig, um sich vernünftig bewegen zu können. Doch dieser Ghoul schaffte es. Eine Kugel traf die linke Schläfe des Monstrums, doch es spritze kein Blut.  
  
„Ich glaub ich hab's!", Carl sprang erfreut auf: „_Die Kampfeslust ist sehr ausgeprägt...vorzüglich sich mit schwächeren schlägt...du kannst es nicht töten allein...ein Jemand muss an deiner Seite se.._.",

er wurde von Anna unterbrochen. „Oh nein. Van Helsing!", und schon rannte sie über die Brücke, die sie erreicht hatten auf die andere Seite in Richtung des Doms. „Anna!", doch er wagte es nicht ihr hinterher zu rennen. Leise nuschelte er die letzte Zeile: „_zwei Wunden zeitgleich zugefügt...nur das zum töten des Wesens genügt_!"Doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Die haarigen Arme des Ungeheuers packten Van Helsing an den Schultern und hoben ihn in die Höhe, wo er dann auf einem Flaschenzug landete. Die Kirche war noch im Bau, weshalb hier überall solche Aufzüge herumhingen. Er musste Licht schaffen, wenn er dieses Vieh erwischen wollte. Was hatte Carl gesagt: aktiv bei Tag und bei Nacht. Und was war ein Hirudo? Dann fiel es ihm ein. Vampir, ein Hirudo war ein Vampir! Die Fackel, die er fallen gelassen hatte, hatte sich in einem der Vorhänge verfangen und dieser fing jetzt Feuer. Das schwache Licht beleuchtet die scharfen Zähne des Ghouls und ließen sie wie Dolche blitzen. Und er stand nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Van Helsing schoss noch die restlichen Kugeln in diese Visage. Dann sprang er.

Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Glockenseile und schwang sich zu einem der Vorhänge. Er war ganz oben im Turm und von hier wieder runter zu kommen war auch so schon eine Tortur, doch wenn ihm so ein blödes Vieh im Nacken hing? Mit beiden Händen riss er an dem Vorhang und dieser löste sich. Gott sei Dank war unter ihm ein weiterer Flaschenzug, so dass er nicht weit stürzte. Das Tageslicht erleuchtete die Umgebung und Van Helsing sah, wie der Ghoul am Boden lag, getroffen von der Glocke, die dort oben schwang und brutale Laute von sich gab. Das Feuer breitete sich unterdessen immerweiter aus. Der Ghoul kreischte, als er sich erneut erhob und nach der Glocke griff. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er sie aus der Verankerung und schleuderte sie nach dem Monsterjäger. Dieser wich auf einen weiteren Flaschenzug aus und die riesige Glocke segelte an ihm vorbei.

„Van Helsing?!", es war Annas Stimme, die da das Dunkel durchbrach. „Anna...die Glocke.", und im selben Moment schlug die Glocke auf dem Boden auf. Der Ghoul, angelockt durch die Frauenstimme, sprang hinab in die Tiefe.  
  
„Anna...die Glocke.", zum Glück hatte sie nach oben gesehen und war so mit einem Seitwärts Salto ausgewichen. Die Glocke schoss an ihr vorbei und brach durch den rot-weiß gekachelten Boden. Und zu allem Überfluss klatschte weiter hinten der Körper des Ghouls auf. Und er lebte noch. Da Anna bereits einige der Vorhänge entfernt hatte, konnte sie sehen was da vor ihr stand. Und es war ganz und gar nicht sympathisch. Wo ein Werwolf noch elegant wirkte, da war dieses Wesen nur noch abstoßend. Die Zigeunerin fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und rannte los.

Dicht gefolgt von dem Ghoul. Sie konnte regelrecht den Atem des Monsters in ihrem Nacken spüren, als sie die Wand erreichte und daran hoch lief. Dann stieß sie sich, um nicht Opfer der Anziehungskraft zu werden, noch rechtzeitig ab und landete hinter dem unförmigen Wesen, das mit voller Wucht vor die Wand lief. Ohne lang zu fackeln zog Anna ihr Schwert und stach dem Monster in den Rücken. Sie nagelte es regelrecht fest. Der Ghoul regte sich nicht mehr. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und wand sich von dem Toten ab. Van Helsing hatte mittlerweile den Grund erreicht und stampfte auf sie zu: „Was hab ich dir gesagt?"„Achtung!", doch es war nicht Anna die das rief.

Es war Carl, der in der Eingangstür stand. Van Helsing ließ sich fallen und zog Anna mit sich. Aber er war zu langsam. Der Ghoul packte ihre Schulter und schleppte sie in die Höhe. Hinauf in den Turm. „Anna!", rief der Monsterjäger in Panik und zog seine Armbrust. Diese richtete er nach oben und schoss.  
  
Bolzen pfefferten in alle Richtungen, bohrten sich in Staturen der heiligen Maria und in Jesus, aber sie trafen den Ghoul nicht. Dieser lachte lauthals auf und zog Anna weiter in die Höhe. Er wollte sie wohl fallen lassen. Plötzlich traf ein Bolzen das Tier an Bein. Voller Schmerz schrie die Bestie auf und ließ los. Schon befand sich Anna im freien Fall. Weiterhin blieb ihr das Glück treu, denn sie landete auf einem Balken und brach sich nichts. Aber sie befand sich zu weit vom Grund entfernt und das Loch im Boden erschwerte einiges.

Ohne nachzudenken griff sie nach dem Dolch an ihrem Stiefel und stand auf. Der Balken knackte einwenig, was dieses noch erschwerte. Weiterhin bohrten sich Bolzen in alle möglichen Einrichtungen. Trafen den Ghoul aber immer noch nicht. Schließlich, als das Feuer nachließ, stürzte der Ghoul hinab. In seiner Brust steckte immer noch das Schwert. Und die Wunde war...verheilt. Wie konnte das sein? Kein Monster konnte so mächtig sein, dass eine Wunde heilte. „Fügt mit zwei Waffen zugleich Schaden zu.", brüllte Carl. Zwei Waffen? Na toll, ihre zweite Waffe steckte im Körper dieser Bestie.

Anna wich auf einen anderen Balken aus und kam so aber in den Radius des Rauches, der von den Flammen kam. Sie hustete und sah, wie das Monster an ihr vorbeisauste und der eine Balken in tausend Teile zersprang. Sie überlegte nicht lang. Um das Vieh zu töten musste sie runter zu Van Helsing. Also sprang sie hinab, erwischte den Ghoul und zog ihn mit sich. Beide knallten sie brutal auf den Boden, wobei Anna ihn als eine Art Kissen benutzte. Die Klinge ihres Schwertes brach mit einem klirrenden Laut und das Monster blieb benommen liegen.

Während Anna sich langsam erhob. Ihr Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerz. Und nur schwankend kam sie auf die Beine. Die plötzlich nachgaben. Oh nein, ein Schwächeanfall, begriff sie. Der Ghoul erhob sich und schritt auf sie zu. Dann griff er nach ihrer Brust und schleuderte sie wieder ins Erdgeschoss. Und es folgte ihr. Doch dort wartete bereits Van Helsing. Die Tojo-Klingen rotierten bereits in seinen Händen.

Der Ghoul ließ von der benommenen Anna ab und rannte brüllend auf den neuen Gegner zu. Dieser neue Gegner, duckte sich geschickt unter den Armen des Monsters drunter her. Dabei führte er die Klingen geschickt am Körper des Gegners entlang. Brüllend blieb das Monster stehen. Und kippte vorn über, als sich der Kopf von seinem Platz löste und zu Boden ging. Im selben Moment platzten alle Wunden wieder auf. Die zweite Klinge war dem Vieh über den Bauch gefahren, weshalb die Eingeweide nun zu Boden platschten. Auch die Wunde, die Annas Schwert verursacht hatte riss auf und Blut quoll zu Boden.

Und zu gute letzt rissen auch die Einschusslöcher auf, so dass der tote Körper schon bald in seinem eigenen Blut badete. Schweigend hob Van Helsing seine bewusstlose Freundin auf und verließ mit Carl den Stefansdom. Ohne auch nur auf den Schaden zu achten, den sie verursacht hatten. Carl, der Annas Schwert aus dem Körper herauszog, murmelte etwas und rannte schließlich hinter Van Helsing her.  
  
Nur vier Minuten später erreichten sie das Gasthaus zum Pony. Van Helsing nahm seinen Hut und setzte ihn auf, als sie zu dritt das kleine Gebäude betraten. Die Frau, die ihnen den Auftrag erteilt hatte saß am Fenster und sah geschockt hinaus. Van Helsing folgte ihrem Blick und sah nun, warum sie dieses Gasthaus ausgesucht hatte. Von hier aus hatte sie einen guten Blick auf den brennenden Dom.

Oh, sie hatten den Dom angezündet. Aber er war Monsterjäger, kein Kulturfreak, ergo stellte er sich vor ihr auf und meinte ganz cool: „Auftrag ausgeführt."Er hätte wohl salutiert, wenn das Gasthaus nicht so überfüllt gewesen wäre. Es war tatsächlich rappelvoll und in der Luft hing ein Geruch von Gerste und Hopfen. „Hallo Püppchen!", lallte ein Besoffener und griff Anna an die Schulter. Diese wich aus und stieß ihn grob von sich, so dass er gegen die Theke knallte und dort liegen blieb. Die Frau sah ihn wutschnaubend an: „Was fällt ihnen ein? Dieser Dom war unser Lebenswerk!" „Kein Geld, stimmt´s?", hackte Van Helsing nach. „Doch, nehmen sie ihr Geld!", die Frau stand auf, zog einen Beutel voller Geld hervor und schob es zu ihm rüber: „Aber, wehe sie lassen sich hier noch einmal blicken?!"„Darf ich wenigsten hier übernachten?", fragte der Monsterjäger kleinlaut.

„Nein!", brüllte die Frau: „Hauen sie ab!"Van Helsing griff nach dem Beutel und zog ihn von dem Tisch hinab. Im selben Moment löste sich die Naht und der Inhalt verteilte sich über dem Boden. Die Leute begannen lauthals zu johlen. Doch Van Helsing ließ sich nicht beirren, zog seinen Hut etwas tiefer und verließ das Gasthaus. „Du lässt dir so was gefallen?!", Anna stürmte hinter ihm aus der Tür. „Manchmal muss es eben so sein!", sagte Van Helsing sichtlich enttäuscht und schob die Hände in die Manteltasche.

Anna blieb stehen und sah Van Helsing hinterher. Er tat ihr leid. Andauernd riskierte er sein Leben für andere und immer gefiel es ihnen nicht. „Wo sollen wir jetzt übernachten?", rief ihm Carl hinterher. In seinen Händen hielt er einige Münzen, die er wohl aufgehoben hatte. „In der Kutsche!", meinte Van Helsing enttäuscht. Und zu dritt verließen sie die Stadt.  
  
KAPITEL III:  
  
Sie hielten einige Meilen weiter westlich von Budapest und machten es sich in der Kutsche bequem, was nicht sehr einfach war, da Carl die Bücher nicht rausräumen wollte. Aber es ging auch so. Carl machte es sich auf der einen Seite bequem, während Van Helsing sich auf der anderen Seite einnistete. Anna legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schlief schon nach einigen Minuten, während er noch fast eine Stunde da lag und sie beobachtete. Wie sie ein- und ausatmete. Plötzlich kamen ihm so simple Dinge wie ein Wunder vor. Er spürte wie ihr, eigentlich totes, Herz gegen seine eigene Brust schlug und wie ihre Lider zuckten, wenn sie einen Alptraum hatte.

Langsam griff er mit der freien Hand nach seinem Hut und zog ihn ihr an. Wie er es damals getan hatte, als sie in der Ruine der Mühle gestanden hatten. Sie roch gut. Nach irgendeinem Öl, Lavendel oder so. Und dann schlief auch er wieder ein...  
  
_Die Szene war beinah die gleiche. Carl lag noch immer da...aber Anna lag nicht in Draculas Armen. Sie stand vor ihm und sah ihrem Feind in die Augen. Der Vampir lachte, als sie auf ihn zustürmte. Dann veränderte sich das Bild...eine Reihe anderer Bilder erschien. Eine Arme von Scaphiopen, Vampire, brennende Städte, der Vatikan, die Spritze, die ihn zurückverwandelt hatte, und sein Ring...  
_  
Dann erwachte er. Anna war bereits auf und war wohl draußen, was er von ihrem fehlen schließen konnte. Carl schnarchte noch vor sich her und es sah beinah so aus, als würde er nicht vor Mittag erwachen. Van Helsing erhob sich vorsichtig und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Nacken. Mit der linken tastete er nach dem Hut und stellte fest, dass er fehlte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Anna ihn noch. Also öffnete er die Kutschentür und trat in Sonnenlicht. Was für eine Abwechslung, mal keine Dämonen, Schatten und Vollmonde. Nur einfaches, klares Sonnenlicht. Langsam drehte Van Helsing den Kopf, auf der Suche nach Anna. Doch sie war nirgends. „Hallo!", plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Annas Stimme.

Sie saß auf dem Dach der Kutsche und rollte sich nun geschickt hinunter: „Guten Morgen...Gabriel!"Van Helsing lächelte nur kühl und sah sich weiter um. Irgendwie war es zu ruhig. Es raschelte in den Bäumen und dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Etwas brach durch die Baumkrone und stürzte auf sie zu. Doch da sie nichts sahen, schloss Van Helsing auf einen Scaphiopen. Der Monsterjäger riss die Kutschentür auf, griff nach der Armbrust und feuerte auf den unsichtbaren Angreifer. Anna zog ihren Dolch, doch sie war zu spät, denn plötzlich hob Van Helsing vom Boden ab und krachte durch die Kutschenwand, so dass er auf der anderen Seite herauskam.

Wie wild fuchtelte die Zigeunerin mit dem Dolch herum, musste aber feststellen, dass der Scaphiopus wohl mit Van Helsing auf der anderen Seite war. Carl, der durch diesen Krach wach wurde, sprang in die Höhe und hob einen Kruzifix: „W...wer wagt es?!"Anna konnte, durch das große Loch in der Kutsche sehen, wie der Scaphiop wieder Gestalt annahm. Dann spreizten sich Libellenartige Schwingen und das Wesen hob ab. „Es fliegt davon.", stellte sie fest.

„Tut sie nicht.", Van Helsing zog seine beiden Revolver und feuerte das Magazin leer, traf die Flüge des Ungetüms, was daraufhin zu Boden stürzte und davon rannte, während es langsam wieder mit der Umgebung verschmolz. „Verdammt!", Van Helsing stieß noch eine Reihe weiterer Flüche aus: „Jetzt wird ihr Meister wissen wo wir sind."„Wie kommst du auf Meister?", fragte Carl verdutzt. „Nun, wir hatten innerhalb von zwei Wochen schon drei Angriffe von Scaphiopen. Wenn das nicht auffällt, dann hast du den Beruf verfehlt." „Soll...", Carl verstummte als, er die zerfledderten Bücher sah, die überall verstreut lagen: „...die Bücher!"„Hey, ein lebt noch.", Anna hob es hoch: „Das Kochbuch!"Sie sprach dieses Wort mit soviel Verachtung in der Stimme, als wäre es Dracula persönlich, den sie da in der Hand hielt.

Aber Dracula war ja bereits nicht mehr unter den Lebenden...Toten! „Wir sollten weiter reisen.", sagte Van Helsing schließlich und machte sich an dem Zaumzeug der Pferde zu schaffen. „Aber...womit?", Carl war immer noch sehr verdutzt wegen den Büchern. „Wir reiten so!", erklärte der Monsterjäger. Mittlerweile löste er ein Pferd von den anderen und stieg drauf. Anna und Carl taten es ihm gleich, während sie dass letzte Pferd mit den wenigen Sachen beluden, die sie dabei hatten.

„Hü!", Van Helsing gab seinem Tier die Sporen. Wie wild rannte das Tier und schon hatte er die anderen hinter sich gelassen, bis auch Anna ihrem Pferd auf den Hintern schlug. Und so reisten sie weiter in Richtung Italien. Und ihre nächste Station hieß Wien. Wenn sie in dem Tempo ritten, würden sie übermorgen in dort sein.  
  
Österreich, Wien  
  
Am Ende des zweiten Tages erreichten sie die Hauptstadt von Österreich und nahmen sich ein Zimmer in einem der Gasthäuser. Ob es einen Namen hatte, hatte Van Helsing übersehen. Er war ja eh nicht hier, um sich die Gegend anzusehen...morgen um diese Zeit waren sie schon auf dem Weg nach Italien. Mittlerweile war Van Helsing der Meinung, dass sie mit dem Schiff viel schneller wären, andererseits bot diese Methode einen Hohen Besichtigungsfaktor. Aber wie bereits schon mal erwähnt, er war kein Kulturfreak.... Das machte die Sache aber nicht weniger interessant.

Denn Anna interessierte sich für so was. Eigentlich verständlich, nach dem sie Ewigkeiten nicht aus Transsylvanien rausgekommen war. Es brachte nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Also setzte er sich auf das Bett in seinem Zimmer und wartete bis etwas geschah. Und da, wie immer, Nichts passierte stand er auf und ging nach unten. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster und er sah...die Donau. Diesen verdammten Fluss, den er auch schon in Budapest gesehen hatte. Carl saß an einem der Tische und winkte ihn zu sich. Neben ihm saß ein Vollbärtiger Mann Mitte fünfzig. „Was ist?", fragte Van Helsing. „Van Helsing...", Carl wurde unterbrochen. „Sie sind Van Helsing?", der Mann lachte: „Ich dachte eigentlich sie wäre größer, mit mehr Muskeln und Bart...aber so ist auch okay."Carl räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Das ist Vasiley. Ein Händler aus Italien.

Er reist mit einem Heißluftballon." „Ein Heißluftballon, so?", Van Helsing hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir könnten mit ihm fliegen, da er dieses Mal keine Ware transportiert.", beendete Carl. „Lass mich raten, im Leben kriegt man nichts umsonst.", wand Van Helsing ein. „Genau richtig...", der Mann lachte erneut: „Kellner...noch ein Bier! Ich möchte gern 2000 Schillinge, damit meine Verluste wieder reinkommen."„Und wo bitte sollen wir zweitausend Schilling nehmen?", Van Helsing beugte sich nach vorne: „Eigentlich sollten wir uns den Ballon einfach nehmen."„Van Helsing...", unterbrach ihn Carl: „Umrechnungskurs! Moment...", er begann die Geldstücke zu zählen und reichte dem Mann diese dann: „Das müsste sogar ein bisschen mehr sein."Der Mann lachte nun zum dritten Mal, ein feuchtes, kehliges Gegluckste hätte Anna das genannt: „Sie sind zu gütig...Mönch!"„Ordensbruder...Ordensbruder!", wand Carl ein: „Wir sehen uns dann morgenfrüh...ach und das Geld...", Carl nahm es dem Händler aus der Hand: „Nehme ich, damit sie nicht damit abhauen können!"Van Helsing unterdrückte ein Lachen und wand sich ab: „Bei Sonnenaufgang", dann ging er wieder nach oben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Anna schon recht früh, die Sonne war gerade erst dabei sich voll zu entfalten. Genüsslich streckte sie sich auf dem Bett und zog sich ihre Sache an. Van Helsing hatte ihr gestern erzählt, dass sie mit einem Heißluftballon fliegen würde. Gott, war das aufregend.

Schnell riss sie ihre Tür auf und rannte die Treppe hinab in die Kneipe. Dort wartete er bereits. Dieser fett, komische Typ, dem der Ballon gehörte. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte Anna und ließ sich an der Theke nieder, um den Typen nicht ansehen zu müssen. Doch dieser machte ihr ein Strich durch die Rechnung und setzte sich auf den anderen freien Stuhl: „Sie sind ein hübsches Wesen."Anna nickte dankbar: „Ich wäre gern für mich allein, wenn es geht."„Wer ist schon gern allein.", der Mann rückte näher. Ein wenig zu nah, für Annas Geschmack, also griff sie nach dem Dolch, der in ihrem Stiefel steckte und hielt ihn an die fette Kehle des Mannes: „Welchen Teil von: Ich wäre gern für mich allein haben sie nicht verstanden?"Der Mann hob abwehrend die fetten Arme und trat zurück: „Okay...okay.", er wand sich ab: „Schnepfe."Anna fuhr auf ihrem Stuhl herum und warf den Dolch.

Doch im selben Moment schoss eine Hand nach vorne und fing ihn ab. Es war Van Helsing: „Also, so was macht man doch nicht.", tadelte er gespielt. „Der wäre eh daneben gegangen.", verteidigte sich die Zigeunerin. „Na und, der Typ ist unser Möglichkeit schneller nach Italien zu kommen."Sie sah, wie sein Blick weiter nach oben wanderte: „Bekomme ich meinen Hut irgendwann wieder?"„Nein.", sagte sie kess. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sie wieder automatisch seinen Hut aufgesetzt hatte.

Dann verfielen sie in peinliches Schweigen, das so lange andauerte, bis Carl runter kam: „Okay, ich hab alles verpackt und verstaut."Van Helsing lächelte: „Wundervoll...können wir aufbrechen? Mister?"„Vasiley.", erinnerte der Mann. Van Helsing nickte verächtlich: „Gut zu wissen. Kann's losgehen?"Der Mann nickte ebenfalls: „Jederzeit. Aber zuerst das Geld."Er streckte seine fette Wursthand vor und ergriff die Münzen, die Carl hinhielt. Dann wand er sich ab: „Los geht's."Carl wischte seine Hand an der Kutte ab und zog ein angewidertes Gesicht. Und dann folgten ihm die drei.

KAPITEL IV:  
  
Anna sah interessiert zu, wie der fette Vasiley den Ballon aufblies. Zwar tat er es nicht mit seinen Lungen, aber Van Helsing hätte ihm es im zugetraut. Der Fette hustete und ließ weiter heiße Luft in den Ballon. Carl verstaute unterdessen die Waffen griffbreit und doch kompakt. Mittlerweile war der Ballon zu einem Drittel aufgeblasen und ähnelte eher eine Rosine als einem Fluggefährt.

Und dieses bisschen hatte sie fast eine Dreiviertelstunde gekostet. Aber Van Helsing versuchte sich den Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen, immerhin schien Anna extrem fasziniert und er wollte ihr ihre Laune nicht verderben. Also hielt er sich zurück. Das wabbelnde Etwas von Mensch hatte seine Arbeit fast abgeschlossen und begann langsam die Taue zu lösen: „Springt rein Freunde!"Freunde?! Van Helsing hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Menschen waren so leicht zu kaufen. Und dabei hatte Carl den Mann auch noch Beschissen. Er hatte ihm nur die Hälfte des eigentlichen Preises gegeben.

Doch bis der Kerl das mitbekam waren sie schon längst im Vatikan und zurück. Statt das alles los zu werden, trat er lieber an den, doch recht breiten, Korb und half Anna auf die andere Seite. Zwar hätte sie es selbst geschafft und sie taxierte ihn auch mit bösen Blicken, doch er wollte ihr einfach nah sein. Er selbst sprang als letzter rein und ihre Luftfahrt begann.  
  
Ihr Flug führte sie über die Ostalpen und das würde sie auch die ganze Zeit. Geschickt lenkt Vasiley den Ballon zwischen den Hohen Klüften und über verschneite Spitzen. Es schneite schon fast die ganze Zeit und verlieh der Reise eine Weihnachtliche Stimmung. Anna hatte sich an Van Helsing gekuschelt und sah sich die Berge an.

Und in dem Moment beschloss der Monsterjäger mit seiner Freundin eine Weltreise zu machen, sobald sie dem Vatikan die Sache ausgiebig erläutert hatte. Carl trat vor Kälte von einem Bein auf das andere und rieb sich die Hände, während er sich warme Luft in die Faust blies. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Kapuze übergeworfen und trank einige Schlücke von dem Rum, um sich warm zu halten. Zwar ging es Van Helsing nicht viel besser, aber er versuchte sich die Kälte nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vasiley schien, dank seinem recht breiten Winterspeck, die Kälte nichts zu bemerken.

Ob sie wirklich Zeit sparten? Wahrscheinlich schon, aber dieser Ballon bewegte sich erstaunlich langsam, weswegen es ihm doch wieder länger vorkam. Nach einer weiteren Stunde sah Carl etwas am Horizont: „Hey, Vögel!"„Vögel?", Anna trat an den Rand des Korbes: „Die ziehen ja Richtung Norden!"Diese Worte versetzten Van Helsing in Alarmbereitschaft, also griff er nach der Tasche mit der Armbrust und beförderte sie heraus. „Wozu denn die? Das sind doch nu...", die Vögel waren näher gekommen und sie hatten...Arme und Beine."„Scaphiopen!", brüllte Carl und wühlte in der Kuttentasche nach einigen Fläschchen Farbe.

„Moment, die sind gar nicht unsichtbar. Aber sie haben Flügel.", bemerkte Anna. Tatsächlich waren es etwa drei Scaphiopen, die im Eiltempo auf sie zuschossen. Vasiley starrte verwirrt auf die Biester, bis es zu spät war. Im letzten Moment wollte er sich fallen lassen, doch der erste Scaphiop schoss vor und schlitzte die fette Kehle auf. Die anderen waren in Deckung gegangen und Anna schrie, als Vasiley neben ihr zu Boden ging und glucksend da liegen blieb. Er atmete, doch das Blut was ihm in die Lungen gelaufen war, würde ihn qualvoll ersticken lassen. Schließlich sprang sie auf und zog ihren Dolch.

Sie erwischte einen an der rechten Schulter und sah zu, wie das Fleisch aufriss und Blut (eiterndes Blut) aus der Wunde schoss. Van Helsing trat neben sie und schoss ein Dutzend Bolzen in die Brust des verletzten. Carl schleuderte ein Flasche mit Weihwasser nach einem anderen und traf das Vieh am Kopf. Der Scaphiop torkelte in der Luft, fing sich und fauchte. Dann stürzte es sich auf Carl. Dieser griff nach dem Revolver von schoss. Die Kugel traf die Schläfe des Angreifers und tötete ihn.

Im Flug prallte es gegen den Heißluftballon und riss eines der Taue los. Anna schrie, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. „Anna!", im nächsten Moment tat er etwas unüberlegtes, doch es würde Anna das Leben retten...vielleicht. Mit dem Enterhacken durchbohrte er den letzten Scaphiopen und sprang dann hinab in die Tiefe. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde der Scaphiop sein Gewicht halten könne. Und tatsächlich, er hatte Glück. Er erreichte Anna kurz vor den Baumwipfeln und griff nach ihrem Arm.

Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ein Ruck durch seine Freundin lief und sie sich den Arm auskugelte. Sie schrie qualvoll, doch es war immer noch besser als blutig und zerschmettert. Und oben verließen den Scaphiopen die Kräfte und sie stürzten. Doch die Bäume stoppten ihren Sturz, so dass sie ohne gebrochene Rippen runterkamen. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fiel in Ohnmacht, denn er hatte unterwegs doch einige Tannenzweige gestreift.  
  
_Und wieder einmal stand er auf einem Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen Tote rum. Menschliche Körperteile hingen in den Weiden umher. Hinter ihm brannte die Stadt Bethlehem. Nur er und noch ein anderer standen noch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Van Helsing schritt...nein, schwebte heran und blickte den Überlebenden an. Es war...er. Aber? Er war doch hier eine...formlose Gestalt die neben dem Körper schwebte._

_ Van Helsing sah zu, wie der andere Van Helsing seine Klinge hob und das Blut an seinem Umhang abwischte. Es war haargenau die Erinnerung, die auch er noch hatte. „Abraham!", jemand schrie nach ihm. Van Helsing und sein Gegenstück fuhren herum und sahen, wie jemand auf sie zurannte. Ein weiterer Soldat, doch dieser war weder römisch, noch hatte er etwas mit den anderen Soldaten zu tun die hier herum lagen. Das Bild veränderte sich unmerklich, es geschah nichts direktes, aber die Luft schlug um._

_ Nun wehte der Rauch von der brennenden Stadt heran. Van Helsings Augen brannten und auch die Temperatur stieg immerweiter an. Der Monsterjäger sah, wie sein Körper die Klinge hob und er auf den anderen zustürmte. Und in dem Moment verstand er, der andere Soldat war...: „VLADISLAUS!"_  
  
„VLADISLAUS!", Van Helsing fuhr schreiend hoch. Er lag noch immer mitten auf der Straße und auch Anna lag noch ganz in seiner Nähe. Doch sie war wach und hielt sich den ausgekugelten Arm näher am Körper. Sie wimmerte. Van Helsing wand sich an sie: „Warte...ich helfe dir."Sie sah ihn an: „Was...war los? Du hast Draculas Namen gerufen.", Anna robbte näher heran. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum.", wehrte Van Helsing ab: „Das wird jetzt einwenig schmerzen."Er ergriff ihren Arm und renkte ihn mit einem Ruck wieder ein. Anna schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell. Schon bald würde aus dem dumpfen Pochen nur noch ein leichter Hauch werden, aber so lange musste sie wohl damit leben. „Wo...ist Carl.", sie biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht wieder loszuwimmern.

Sie musste stark sein. Mit der heilen Hand fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und fischte Tannennadeln raus. Währenddessen rief Van Helsing nach dem Ordensbruder. Doch keiner antwortete. „In welche Richtung sind wir geflogen?", wollte sie wissen, während sie weiterhin nach Teilen fischte, die nicht in ihr Haar gehörten. „Südwest!", antwortete Abraham. So war immerhin sein Vorname. Sein...eigentlicher Vorname. Er hatte es total vergessen. Noch ein Detail, was mit dem Rest untergegangen war. Schließlich hatte Anna ihre Haare weites gehend befreit und trat neben ihn. Ihr Lavendelduft stieg ihm in die Nase und er wäre gern so stehen geblieben, doch sie mussten Carl finden. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Van Helsing wartete noch, bis Anna vorgegangen war und folgte dann vorsichtig. Was wenn der Scaphiop, den er durchbohrt hatte noch lebte?

Während sie so lang gingen schweiften seine Gedanken weiter ab. Zuerst wunderte er sich, wie die Viecher es schafften zu verschwinden, dann wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu der Nacht in Schloss Frankenstein. Es war natürlich nicht sein erstes Mal, aber es war das schönste. Und jetzt konnte er fast ewig mit Anna leben. Danach versuchte er weitere Details aus seiner Vergangenheit auszugraben. Doch ein eiserner Vorhang hielt ihn davon ab. Also gab er es auf, denn im selben Moment erreichten sie die Überreste des Ballons. Der Korb hatte sich in den Baumwipfeln verfangen und der Boden war mit Blut getränkt, dass auf den Boden tropfte und die Blüten einiger Veilchen verunreinigten. Carl war nirgends. „Ich sehe oben nach. Bleib du hier.", befahl Van Helsing.

Anna nickte und griff nach ihrem Dolch. Währenddessen sprang er ohne Mühe auf einen Hohen Ast und sah in den Korb. Vasiley lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in der Blutpfütze und Carl schien seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Denn er lag in dem Blut des toten Scaphiopen, der den Ballon gerammt hatte. Die beiden Blut Sorten vermischten sich und wo sie sich trafen, da dampfte es. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass der Ordensbruder tot sei, aber dann atmete dieser auf. Und Van Helsing fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Trotz allem hatte er den kleinen Kerl gerne. Van Helsing schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, wie Carl ausrasten würde, wenn er das hören würde. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick von der am Horizont liegenden Stadt angezogen...Venedig.

Die halbe Stadt war in einem dichten Nebel versunken und im Inneren bewegte sich Etwas Großes. Ein Schiff, dachte er. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu weiter zu gucken, denn Anna rief nach ihm: „Und, was ist jetzt?!"„Er lebt!", brüllte er zurück. „Was? Wer?", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Ballons und dann ein kurzer Schrei, dann war es still. Van Helsing begriff: Carl war in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er den Toten gesehen hatte. Tatsächlich war das kein schöner Anblick und auch der Geruch war nicht angenehm.

Roch einwenig wie Pisse und Kotze, oder so ähnlich. Der Monsterjäger sah zum Himmel, es war später Nachmittag. Wenn sie Venedig noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen wollten, dann sollten sie bald los. Deswegen griff Van Helsing in das Innere des Korbes und beförderte Carl hinaus, dann sprang er in die Tiefe und landete neben Anna. Diese machte einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn erschrocken an: „Mach das nie...", sie kam nicht weiter, denn im selben Moment sprang Van Helsing vor und stieß sie bei Seite.

Zu dritt knallten sie zu Boden und hinter ihnen krachte der Korb durch die Baumwipfel. Wären sie stehen geblieben, so hätte er sie alle erschlagen. Vorsichtig rollte sich Van Helsing von Anna hinab, die sich wieder an den Arm faste und ein halbherziges: „Au!", von sich gab. Dann sahen sie zum Korb, wo Vasiley immer noch drin lag und Anna meinte keck: „Sogar wenn er Tod ist nervt er."„Du hast deine eigene Anziehungskraft.", wand Van Helsing lächelnd ein: „Wir sollten wirklich so langsam in Richtung Venedig."  
  
Kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie die Hafenstadt und Anna kam mal wieder aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Es war wunderschön, dass musste sogar Van Helsing zugeben (als Anti-Kulturfreak). Petroleumlampen brannten an den vorbeifahrenden Feluken und erleuchteten das Wasser und die Umgebung. In abgetrennten Bereichen tobten Kinder umher. Aus den Häusern brannte Licht, was die kurzen Stege fast Taghell beleuchtete. Und das Wasser war so klar, dass man bis zum Grund sehen konnte. Und es schwammen dann und wann einige Fische vorbei. Venedig war wirklich wundervoll.

(beachte man, dass wir 1889 haben und dort die Umwelt noch nicht so verpestet war...) Zu dritt schritten sie einen der vielen Stege entlang und vorbei an einigen Kneipen, so wie an einem Kloster. Van Helsing hoffte inständig, dass dort keine Ghouls hausen mögen. Aber es roch extrem nach welchen. Obwohl, es könnte auch Carl sein, der sich von seinem Blutbad (wörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne) noch nicht erholt hatte. Auch Anna schien es zu bemerken, denn sie rümpfte die Nase und sah sich um: „Wonach stinkt es hier?"„Danach.", Van Helsing gab Carl einen Stoß, der diesen ins Wasser beförderte.

Als der „Mönch"wieder auftauchte rief er empört: „Gott verdammt, was sollte das?"„Du riechst erbärmlich und das Wasser wird den gröbsten Gestank fern halten...geh und kauf dir etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen."Mit der rechten Hand, dort wo Van Helsing seinen Ring hatte, half er Carl aus dem Wasser. Der Ordensbruder schien noch immer empört, denn er stolzierte fluchend davon. „Das war nicht nett.", tadelte Anna und schlang ihre Arme um ihn: „Aber jetzt haben wir Zeit für uns."„Ach, Carl reservier doch Zimmer im Gasthaus Serpent für uns drei."Carl winkte genervt ab, aber er würde es trotzdem tun.

Dafür war er viel zu sozial. „Gut, was machen wir jetzt?", er küsste Anna sanft. Dann wand er sich ab und winkte eine der Feluken herbei: „Was würde es kosten, wenn sie uns die ganze Stadt zeigen?"Der Fahrer überlegte kurz: „Wie viel haben sie?"Van Helsing griff in die Jacken Tasche und zog einen Beutel mit Münzen hervor...sein Gehalt von letzter Woche. Den hatte er kurz vor der Reise zurück nach Transsylvanien abgeholt: „Reicht das?"Der Felukenführer sah sich den Inhalt an und meinte dann: „Wohin auch immer sie möchten."Sie fuhren fast die halbe Nacht mit der Feluke durch die Stadt und sahen sich alles an. Anna war wie gefesselt von diesem Anblick und sie ließ sich nur schwer davon los reißen das ganze noch mal abzufahren.

Dem Führer hätte das sicher nicht geschadet. Danach aßen sie in einer Kneipe, nachdem sie die lärmende Kundschaft verjagt hatten, und dann machten sie sich schließlich auf zu einem der Becken um dort noch etwas zu schwimmen.  
  
Van Helsing war bereits drin, als Anna ins kalte Wasser stieg. Zuerst wäre sie beinah sofort wieder rausgestiegen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Van Helsing. Der Monsterjäger musterte sie bis ins Detail und besah ihren Körper. Nicht, das es ihr was ausmachen würde, doch in dem Moment fühlte sie sich einfach zu beobachtet. Zum Glück waren die anderen bereits am schlafen, so dass sie noch etwas an Land verweilte und dann schließlich (nachdem sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte) ins Wasser sprang.

Die Kälte schlug über ihr zusammen, als sie das Wasser durchbrach und ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Doch dieses Gefühl war angenehm: es zeigte, dass man noch lebte. Also tauchte sie auf und schwamm zu Gabriel hin. Dann schlang sie erneut ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn dann auf die Lippen. Sie wollte ihm nah sein, wollte es jetzt. Und sie taten es auch. Bis die Sonne wieder am Horizont erschien.

Müde ließen sie sich danach in Annas Bett fallen. Van Helsings Zimmer lag noch einige Meter weiter doch diese hätte er nicht mehr überlebt außerdem wollte er bei ihr sein. Sofort schlossen sich seine Augen und sie schliefen Arm in Arm ein.  
  
Carl erwacht an diesem Morgen recht früh und griff nach seinen Klamotten. Die Kutte hatte er gestern Abend verbrannt, was ebenfalls einen üblen Gestank hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte sich gestern Abend noch eine braune Hose, ein dazu passendes Hemd und einen Mantel gekauft. Er erinnerte sich selbst einwenig an Van Helsing, aber nur einwenig. Frohen Mutes öffnete er die Tür zu Van Helsings Schlafzimmer und wollte ihn gerade wecken, als ihm auffiel, dass das Bett noch ordentlich da lag.

Er war nicht hier gewesen. Eine geringe Sorge machte sich breit, doch diese zerstreute sich, als er in Annas Zimmer blickte. Eigentlich würde er so etwas nicht wagen, im Normalfall jedenfalls nicht, aber dieses Mal hatte es mit Van Helsings Wohl zu tun. „Hey. Aufstehen.", rief er und riss die Vorhänge zurück die vor den Fenstern hingen. Van Helsing hob genervt den Kopf: „Ist es schon morgen?", dann ließ er sich wieder fallen und schlief weiter. Carl schmunzelte und sah hinaus zum Fenster und direkt in das Gesicht eines Scaphiopen.

Das Monster grinste ihn mit seinen schiefen Zähnen an und flog dann davon. Carl hätte fast geschrieen, doch er war ein Mann und musste mutig sein (Vor allem in dem Aufzug). Der Kardinal würde böse werden, wenn er ihn so sah.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Carl das Fenster und sah vorsichtig hinaus. Doch der Scaphiop war verschwunden. Nur noch die Spuren, der Klauen an den Wänden deuteten daraufhin, dass Etwas hier gewesen war. „Carl? Was machst du hier?", es war Anna, die sich erhoben hatte und ihn aus verträumten Augen ansah. Ihr Haar hing wild in alle Richtungen und in dem Moment erinnerte sie ihn an Sonja, wie sie damals auf der Coach geschlafen hatte. Es war damals in Annas Haus gewesen. Carl schmunzelte, als er daran dachte. Hoffentlich war sie ihm nicht sauer dass er sie sitzen gelassen hat.

„So langsam sollten wir wirklich los...", warum erwähnte er den Scaphiopen nicht einfach?  
  
Rom, Vatikan  
  
Genervt saß Tim vor den Glyzerin Behälter und starrte die transparente Flüssigkeit. Die „Gäste"hatten berichtet, dass Van Helsing mittlerweile Venedig erreicht hatte. Sollte er sich einmischen? Sollte er seinen Bruder und Van Helsing verteidigen? Der Helm auf seinem Kopf, es war Carls, passte ihm nicht. Er war einwenig zu groß, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Leider hatte sein Bruder das reine Alkali alles mitgenommen. Er war immer zu übervorsichtig, was so was anging. Und jetzt saß Tim mit seinen Forschungen auf dem Trockenen. Heute Mittag sollten Van Helsing und Carl (mit Anna) ankommen. Er würde sich das anhören und wenn er die Leibwachen des Papstes persönlich dafür umlegen musste. „Tim?!", der Kardinal rief mal wieder. Seit Carl nicht mehr hier war musste er immer die Hand ins Feuer legen. Tim löste seinen Blick von dem Glyzerin und schwenkte rüber in die Richtung, von wo er die Stimme vermutete.

Und tatsächlich fand er den in rot gekleideten Mann am Fuße der Treppe. Er wirkte sauer. War zu verstehen, wenn der beste Mann im ganzen Orden plötzlich nicht „Gottes Willen"folgte. „Wo waren sie?", wollte der Kardinal wissen. Tim zuckte mit den Achseln und machte eine Bewegung die mindestens ein Dutzend Richtungen wies: „Hier, wo sollte ich sonst gewesen sein."Der Kardinal blickte sich um und auch Tim folgte seinem Blick. Es war alles beim alten. Männer arbeiteten, schmiedeten Waffen und probierten sie aus. Es war ein wandelnder Hochofen, wobei wandelnd nicht ganz zutraf. Und es war extrem stickig hier. Nur hier und da floss frische Luft durch eine Öffnung in der Wand, oder wenn mal der Beichtstuhl geöffnet wurde. Vorhin war es Tim nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt, nachdem ein Schwall kühler, frischer Luft von oben hinunter wehte, da merkte er erst was hier für ein Gestank herrschte. Auch der Kardinal verzog angewidert die Lippen. Das wiederum veranlasste Tim zu einem Lächeln. Er mochte es, wenn der Kardinal unzufrieden war.

Allerdings war es nicht so gut, wenn er diese Unzufriedenheit an ihm aus ließ...wie jetzt. „Sie sollten oben doch alles bereiten für...Van Helsing!", er sprach den Namen mit Abscheu aus, den Tim nicht teilte. Als der Ordensbruder nicht reagierte rief er etwas lauter: „Und zwar plötzlich!"  
  
Italien  
  
Schließlich waren sie dann doch aufgebrochen. Carl eilte voraus, um eine Kutsche zu besorgen, die sie bis nach Rom fahren würde. Doch in einer Hafenstadt ließ sich schwer eine auftreiben. Währenddessen ging Van Helsing etwas langsamer, was nicht etwa daran lag, dass Anna an ihm hing, sondern eher das er noch immer müde war. Aber in einer Stunde würde sich das wieder gelegt haben. Auch Anna hielt sich kaum noch auf den Beinen. Und so gingen sie zusammen, sich gegenseitig stützend, weiter in Richtung Stadtrand. Dort würden sie Carl mit einer Kutsche treffen.

Van Helsing war immer noch der Meinung, dass es auf dem Seeweg schneller ging, aber er widersprach nicht. Carl hatte plötzlich die Führung übernommen...ob es an seinem neuen Aufzug lag? Van Helsing lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Falls er sich zur Ruhe setzten würde, so könnte Carl ja die Rolle übernehmen. „Woran denkst du?", Anna hatte sich mittlerweile soweit zusammen, dass sie nicht mehr wie ein nasser Sack an ihm hing. „An gar nichts.", entgegnete Van Helsing: „Hey. Da ist Carl ja schon."Tatsächlich stand der Ordensbruder am Ende der Straße und winkte diese zu sich. Die beiden beschleunigten ihre Schritte, um schneller an der Kutsche anzukommen. Anna hatte seine Hand losgelassen und schritt nun selbstsicher neben ihm her.

Eigentlich war das Schade, er hätte sie gern noch ein bisschen für sich gehabt. Aber wenn sie wieder aus dem Vatikan raus kämen, wenn nötig mit Kündigung, würde er sie auf ewig für sich haben. Gegen Gottes Willen verstoßen? Pah, Van Helsing hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Als würden diese Kirchenheinis auch nur wissen, was Gottes Wille sei. Aber warum machte er sich eigentlich solche Gedanken darüber? Immerhin könnten sie ja auch verständnisvoll sein. Aber das wäre unwahrscheinlich.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie nach diesem Vorfall ein elftes Gesetz einführen: Du sollst nicht erwecken, weder Freund noch Feind. Dieses Mal lächelte Van Helsing kühl und ertappte sich dabei, wie sein Blick zu Anna rüberwanderte. Sie war so verdammt wunderschön. So was sollte eigentlich eine Sünde sein. Aber wenn es so wäre, so würde er freiwillig Sündigen. Für diese Frau würde er alles tun.

Ein Hauch Lavendelwasserduft schwappte zu ihm hin und er widerstand dem Drang sie zu umarmen nur sehr schwer. Carl war ein paar Schritte auf sie zugegangen und hielt an: „Okay, es ist alles vorbereitet...ach und Anna.", er griff nach dem, in Leder gewickelten, Gegenstand, den er auf seinem Rücken gebunden hatte, und reichte ihn ihr: „Dein Schwert habe ich überarbeiten lassen es ist jetzt leichter und ausbalancierter.", er hielt einen Finger zwischen Scheide und Heft und ließ es auf seinem Finger baumeln: „Und die Klinge ist aus reinem Silber."„Silber?!", Anna griff nach dem Schwert und begann es zu befestigen.

„Ja, falls es noch Vampire, oder Werwölfe gibt, so hast du eine perfekte Verteidigung.", erklärte Carl: „ Ach und Van Helsing...die Bolzen in der Armbrust sind mit einer feinen Silberschicht überzogen."„Nur eine Schicht?", fragte Van Helsing mit hochgezogener Braue. „Ja...nachdem ich Annas Schwert bezahlt habe blieb nicht mehr soviel für reines Silber.", verlegen kratzte sich Carl am Kopf.

„Danke Carl.", sagte Van Helsing schließlich: „Ach und...zieh dir bitte was Vernünftiges an, okay?"Carl nickte heftig: „Gut, gut. Lasst uns aber endlich los."  
  
KAPITEL V:  
  
Während der Fahrt sprach Carl kaum ein Wort und stöberte lieber in einem Buch, das er sich wohl gekauft hatte. Anna hatte ihr Kochbuch schon durch und ein weiteres Mal würde sie sich das nicht antun. Oh man, wenn sie und Van Helsing endlich Ruhe fänden, dann würde sie sich als erstes eine Magd anschaffen. „Hör dir das an...", sagte Carl nach einer zehnminütigen Pause: „...dieses Buch listet sämtliche Schrecken der Geschichte auf...hier. Der Werwolf, Dracula, Frankensteins Monster, Vampire im Allgemeinen, den fliegenden Holländer, die Sphinx, den kopflosen Reiter...", Anna schauderte.

Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nie auf ihn trafen: „...ären...", Carl hatte wohl weiter geredet: „...und sogar über die Scaphiopen ist ein Stück drin." „Zählen sie denn zu berüchtigten Monstern?", wollte Anna wissen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber trotzdem ist es sehr informativ, was hier steht. Anscheinend stammt ihre Fähigkeit mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen davon, dass in ihre Haut Poren eingelassen sind, die ein besonderes Sekret aussondern, dass das Licht spiegelt und sie so gut wie unsichtbar macht." Anna nickte registrierend und griff nach dem Buch und lass einwenig: „Der berühmte Wissenschaftler Dr. Frankenstein hat sich letztes Jahr mit der Flüssigkeit auseinander gesetzt...das ist aber nicht möglich. Frankenstein war damals schon Tod."„Nun, das liegt wohl daran, dass das Buch schon was älter ist.", erläuterte Carl.

Anna schlug sich mit der Handfläche an die Stirn: „Natürlich...hätt ich auch von selbst draufkommen können."Und schon wieder setzte Schweigen ein. Van Helsing saß draußen und steuerte die Kutsche in Richtung Vatikan. Was er alles für mich tut dachte Anna ist das die wahre Liebe? Noch nie hatte sie solche Gefühle in der Nähe eines anderen Mannes gefühlt. Ihr wurde immer ganz heiß, wenn sie sich näher kamen, oder mit einander schliefen. Jemand liebte sie...das war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl hier auf Erden. Es war sehr schön gewesen...im Himmel...bei ihrer Familie. Sie musste Van Helsing mit ihrem Leben beschützen...er war der einzige auf diesem kalten Planeten voller Hass, der ihr das Gefühl von derselben Wärme bot, wie sie es bei ihrer Familie erfahren hatte. Und, in ihren Gedanken versunken, sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie schläfrig wurde und einschlief.  
  
Die Pferde schienen ihren Weg ganz von allein zu finden...jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Sie waren nun schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs und sie würden Rom erst am Mittag erreichen. So blieb ihm wenigstens genug Zeit sich mit den Umständen gefeuert zu sein abzufinden. Er gab eine Sache auf (die ihm eh keinen Spaß bereitete) und bekam dafür die Frau, die er liebte.

Anna war wundervoll. In seinem, doch recht langen, Leben hatte es noch keine Frau geschafft ihn wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen zu lassen, was seine Bestimmung war. Und da sie jetzt Gottes rechte Hand war, machte die Sache noch besser. Der einzige Faktor, der ihn störte, war...in vierzig bis fünfzig Jahren waren alle seine Bekannten Tod und er würde ewig leben. Okay, er hatte Anna, aber was würde sie für ein Leben führen? Sie müssten wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Wald leben...wie wäre es mit Sherwood Forest? Vielleicht würden sie dort ja dann Robin Hood treffen?

Van Helsing grinste bei der Vorstellung, von einem Mann in Strapse, der die Armen verteidigte. Er könnte ja seinen Platz einnehmen und gegen die wahren Schrecken des Lebens kämpfen?! Auch wenn der Vatikan ihn feuern sollte, so würde er dieser Aufgabe nachkommen müssen, wenn er sein Gedächtnis wieder haben wollte. Aber bis es so weit war, würde er sich damit abfinden müssen.

Er wusste nur, dass seine Vergangenheit mit Dracula verbunden war. Er, die Wiedergeburt des Engels Gabriel. Van Helsing erschrak. Deshalb der Name Gabriel...so hatte er ihn genannt. Es war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen sich ein eiserner Vorhang zu heben schien. Aber er war noch zu niedrig, als das er da drunter spähen konnte. Er hörte Worte, Sprüche, Applaus...aber noch war er nicht Teil dieser Show. Noch war sein Part nicht gekommen. Er hasste es zu warten.

Und er würde wohl ewig warten müssen, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass der einzige Hinweis auf seine Vergangenheit aus der Asche auferstand. Manche Dinge bleiben lieber vergessen hörte er sich in Gedanken sagen. Es waren seine Worte gewesen, als er Dracula getötet hatte. Doch er wollte sie nicht wahr haben. Er musste erfahren, was ihm wiederfahren war...am liebsten jetzt. Gott, wenn du deine linke Hand noch magst...dann bitte schick mir diese verdammte Antwort. Doch es geschah nichts. „Danke.", murmelte Van Helsing spöttisch. Van Helsing konzentrierte sich wieder aufs fahren.

Sie passierten ein Straßenschild, dass ankündigte Rom noch eine Meile. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell die Zeit verstrichen war...  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...  
  
So, das war der erste Teil meiner Fanfiction und alle die sich bis hierher durchgekämpft haben erst ein mal ein großer Applaus klatsch und wem es gefallen hat, der soll doch bitte eine Review schreiben und Teil zwei lesen (in Bearbeitung)...euer Mika!!!


	2. Die Wahrheit

Van Helsing 2

**SÜNDEN DER VERGANGENHEIT TEIL ZWEI**

**DIE WAHRHEIT**

Der zweite und letzte Teil von meiner Fanfiction, in dem die Verhältnisse alle geklärt werden…please Review. Ach und was ich vergessen hatte, bis auf die Scaphiopen, Draculas neue Bräute und Tim gehört alles Stephan Sommers. So…have fun.

KAPITEL VI:

**Rom**

Van Helsing lenkte die Kutsche weiter, bis sie die Stadt passierten. Nichts hatte sich verändert und so hielt er sich also nicht mit Besichtigungen auf. Stattdessen lenkte er die Kutsche schnurstracks zum Petersdom. Vorsichtig zügelte er die Pferde und ließ sie auf dem Platz anhalten. Der Mittag war schon weit fortgeschritten, als Van Helsing von der Kutsche sprang und an die Scheibe klopfte.

Carl schlug erschrocken die Augen auf, als jemand gegen die Außenwand klopfte. Sie hatten angehalten…waren sie sich da? Dabei hatte er doch nur für ein paar Minuten die Augen geschlossen. Aber das monotone auf und ab der Kutsche schien ihn eingelullt zu haben. Einwenig schämte er sich dafür. Anna sah ebenfalls verwirrt aus, sie hatte wohl auch geschlafen. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige. Mit beiden Händen versuchte er den zerknitterten Mantel zu glätten und griff schweigend nach den Waffen, die auf dem Boden lagen. Dann stieß er die Kutschentür auf und warf den Rucksack achtlos auf den Boden.

Irgendetwas war hier äußerst faul, war Van Helsings erster Gedanke, nachdem er sich auf dem Platz umgesehen hatte. Normalerweise rannten hier immer Mönche in der Gegend herum und unterhielten sich. Doch der Platz war wie ausgestorben. Langsam tastete er nach der Armbrust, die im Rucksack war, den Carl auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Anna trat neben ihn und flüsterte: „Was ist?" Dabei schweifte ihr Blick über die Säulen, die den Platz einschlossen. Doch sie sah nichts. Vielleicht war das gerade die Gefahr, dass sie nichts sah. Und sie begriff schnell: „Scaphiopen!" Mit der linken zog sie ihr Schwert aus der Scheide, was in der Nachmittagssonne blitzte. Und dann brach die Hölle los. Zwischen den Säulen bewegten sich Schatten und plötzlich schossen zwei Dutzend Scaphiopen auf sie zu. Van Helsing brachte die Armbrust in Anschlag und feuerte. Die Bolzen folgen zu Tausenden durch die Luft und trafen einige der Gegner, doch da sie von allen Seiten kamen war das nur ein schwacher Trost.

Und die Biester wollten einfach nicht langsamer werden. Einer der Scaphiopen kam ganz nah heran und sprang in die Luft. Van Helsing zog den Stecher durch und jagte einen Haufen von Bolzen in den Gegner, doch sie schienen nicht stecken zu bleiben. Sie prallten einfach ab, wie an Eisen. Das Biest stürzte sich auf Anna und schnitt mit den Klauen durch die Luft. Die Zigeunerin wich geschickt aus und zog ihr Schwert am Hals des Monsters entlang. Doch das Vieh grinste nur blöd und hatte keine einzige Verletzung. „Carl…was ist hier los?", sie hörte einen Schuss und der Scaphiop, der so blöde gegrinst hatte ging Tod zu Boden. „Probier's damit.", Carl warf ihr einen der beiden Revolver zu. Während Van Helsing nach seinen Tojo-Klingen griff. „Sie scheinen gegen Silber immun zu sein.", erklärte Carl und feuerte noch einige Schüsse ab, die zwei heranstürmende Scaphiopen töteten. „Danke für den Tipp.", meinte Van Helsing ironisch und stürmte auf eine weitere Gruppe zu. Und als er anfing zu kämpfen, da glich sein Kampf eher einem Tanz. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen duckte er sich unter den Klauen her und führte die Tojos über den Körper seiner Feinde.

Tatsächlich taten diese Waffen ihren Dienst und der erste Scaphiop ging blutend zu Boden. Anna entsinnte sich im letzten Moment, dass sie ebenfalls am Kampf beteiligt war und sah sich um. „Anna, Hilfe!", schrie Carl. Schnell drehte sie sich aus ihrer Position zu den Gegnern hin und feuerte eine Salve von Schüssen ab, bis die Trommel leer war. Dann warf sie den Revolver achtlos weg und griff nach dem Dolch in ihrem Stiefel. Ein ziemlich hässlicher Geselle stürmte auf sie zu und bekam ihren Dolch zwischen die Augen. Sie hielt sich nicht mit dem Toten auf und zog stattdessen ihren Dolch wieder hinaus, nur um ihn dem nächsten Scaphiopen in den Magen zu rammen. Und noch immer strömten weitere Gegner auf sie ein. „Ahh!", schrie sie, als eine Klaue über ihren Rücken fuhr und sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Anna stürzte mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden und spürte, wie ihre Lippe aufplatzte und warmes Blut an ihrem Kinn hinab lief.

Wutschnaubend wand sie sich wieder um und schrie auf. Der Schnitt an ihrem Rücken war tiefer als gedacht und er schmerzte. „Anna.", Van Helsing rannte herbei und schlug dem Scaphiopen, der seine Freundin bedrängte, ins Gesicht. Unter der Wucht des Hiebes brach dem Scaphiopen der Kiefer und wurde regelrecht zu Staub zermatscht. Mit der Linken half er Anna hoch, mit der Rechten schoss er ein paar heranstürmende Scaphiopen nieder. „Whoa!", Carl ging zu Boden und riss Van Helsing mit sich. Anna hatte sich mittlerweile weites gehend unter Kontrolle und so hieb sie noch auf ein weiteres Monster ein. Sie würden verlieren. Es waren einfach zu viele und da sie gegen Silber Immun waren blieben ihnen nur ein paar Waffen zu Auswahl. „Genug.", brüllte plötzlich eine Männerstimme über den Platz. Die Scaphiopen hielten inne und stoben schließlich auseinander. Van Helsing rappelte sich auf und sah hinüber zum Eingang des Petersdoms. Dort stand der Kardinal und lächelte ihnen kühl entgegen: „Nehmt sie fest." Hinter ihm wurden weitere Schatten lebendig und eine Gruppe von Templern kam auf sie zu. Da sie nicht mehr im Heiligen Land gebraucht wurden, hatten sie sich hier niedergelassen um den Vatikan zu schützen. Anna ging in Kampfposition, doch der Monsterjäger winkte ab. Es waren Menschen und es war nicht seine Aufgabe diese zu bekämpfen.

Stattdessen brüllte er über den Platz: „Gehören diese Biester ihnen? Ich dachte der Vatikan verkehrt nicht mit Kreaturen der Hölle." „Hölle?!", der Kardinal lachte und Van Helsing verspürte den Drang dem Typen die Fresse so richtig zu polieren. Dann würde er wenigstens zu seiner Kutte passen. „Diese Kreaturen kamen nicht aus der Hölle. Das sind Tiere wie jedes andere…nur etwas verunstaltet." Ein Fauchen ging durch die Reihe der Monster/Tiere. „Und woher wollen sie das so genau wissen?", fragte Van Helsing. Die Soldaten hatten sie erreicht und im selben Moment zog Van Helsing die Armbrust hoch und zielte auf die Gruppe: „Wir wollen die Chance haben uns zu verteidigen." „Verteidigen? Sie haben gegen Gottes Willen verstoßen, sie haben kein Recht auf Verteidigung…", brüllte der rote Zwerg. Die Soldaten machten einen Satz nach vorne und Van Helsing schoss ihnen vor die Füße, so dass diese wieder einige Sätze nach hinten machten: „Ich will es aber so!" Der Kardinal seufzte und meinte dann etwas leiser: „So sei es." Van Helsing schritt los, gefolgt von Anna (die die Soldaten mit dem Dolch bedrohte) und Carl.

Als sie die Treppenstufen erreichten sah der Kardinal zu Carl hin und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch: „Wie sehen sie denn aus?!" Carl richtete den (leeren) Revolver auf den Mann in Rot und sagte kühl: „Es steht ihnen nicht zu über das zu Urteilen." Sie kamen aber auch nicht weiter, denn im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür hinter dem Kardinal aufgerissen und ein grauhaariger, dünner Mann in weiß trat heraus. Seine Augen waren eingefallen und sein Blick traurig. Sein Mund, ein Lippenloser Streifen im Gesicht. Es war Papst Leo. Allein seine Präsenz ließ die Soldaten in die Knie gehen. „Was wollen sie hier, Van Helsing?", seine Stimme war so kalt, wie ein Eiszapfen: „Was tun sie hier?" „Wir sind hier um uns für unser Tun zu verantworten.", begann Van Helsing. „Das weiß ich…und auf ihre Frage hin, wie man eine Höllenkreatur von einem Tier unterscheidet…", er stoppte: „…die Antwort ist leicht. Eine Kreatur der Hölle widersetzt sich Gottes Willen freiwillig. Ein Tier weiß es nicht besser." Van Helsing knurrte leise (auch eine seiner Werwolfs Angewohnheiten.) und kniff die Augen zusammen: „Ich bin nicht hier her gekommen, um mich beleidigen zu lassen…", erneut unterbrach ihn Leo: „Mir ist es egal…sie haben sich Gott entsagt…sie sind eine Kreatur der Hölle.

Es gibt keine Entschuldigung…ihr werdet alle auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen." Die Soldaten erhoben sich und marschierten auf die Drei Krieger zu. So durfte es nicht Enden, dachte Abraham, sie brauchten einen Plan. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach hinten sah er, dass sich auch die Scaphiopen von ihrem Platz bewegten und auf sie zukrochen. Der einzige Weg, der ihnen blieb war hinein…aber auch dort wimmelte es nur so von Templern. „Los!", brüllte Van Helsing und schoss auf den Kardinal zu. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und rannte ins Innere. Nachdem Anna und Carl ebenfalls hineinrannten schloss er das Tor und schob den Riegel vor. (Damals waren es noch riesige Balken!)

Van Helsing sah, wie Anna erschöpft in die Knie ging. Die Wunde an ihrem Rücken hatte aufgehört zu bluten und wenn sie Pech hätten würde sie eitern. Außer, sie würden sich sputen und den Vatikan schnell genug verlassen. Aber der einzige Ausweg führte an den Soldaten vorbei. Durch die Kuppel im Dach fiel nur sporadisches Licht und tauchte die Umgebung in tiefe Schatten. Er konnte sich an keinen Zeitpunkt erinnern, in dem diese Halle so düster gewesen war. Wenn erst einmal raus kam, dass der Vatikan mit Monstern verkehrte, würden sich alle Kirchen von ihnen abwenden. Und sie hätten dies auch zu Recht getan. Der Vatikan Verstoß gegen Regeln, egal ob nun mit Höllenkreaturen oder Tieren. Diese Biester waren nicht Gottes Schöpfung. Sie sind wohl eher vom Vatikan gezüchtet worden. Ob das wohl das große Geheimnis war? Carl trat neben ihn und machte einen Satz zurück, als die Soldaten begannen gegen die Tür zu stürmen. Mit ihren Schwertern würden sie länger brauchen, aber wenn noch die Scaphiopen dabei waren, dann…

Die Tür begann bereits zu bersten, als diese ein weiteres Mal dagegen anstürmten. Van Helsing trat zu Anna hin: „Schaffst du's?" Sie nickte nur knapp und richtete sich wieder auf. Der Rücken ihres zerrissenen Hemdes, sowie die Jacke, waren Blutgetränkt. „Los jetzt!", sie drängte nun. „Wohin?", fragte Carl. „Zum Beichtstuhl!", entgegnete Van Helsing. „Beichtstuhl?", Anna sah ihn fragend an, während sie die Halle durchquerten: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist zum…" Der Rest ihrer Worte ging im krachen und bersten der Tür unter. Sonnenlicht flutete die Halle, als die Tür aus den Angeln flog. Sofort hetzten die Scaphiopen hinter ihnen her und auch die Soldaten wollten nachsetzten, doch der Kardinal hielt sie zurück: „Unten gibt es keinen Ausgang…die Scaphiopen werden sie erledigen!"

Sie erreichten den Beichtstuhl und Van Helsing warf sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür. Die Waffen waren alle draußen, bis auf die nutzlose Armbrust und seine Tojo-Klingen. Anna hatte noch den Dolch und Carl die leere Pistole. Sie durften es also nicht auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Carl drückte einen der Knöpfe, um das Gitter fallen zu lassen. So würden die Scaphiopen noch etwas zu tun haben. Dann brach Van Helsing auch noch die andere Tür auf. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich nun eine Treppe, die hinab in die Tiefe führte. Ein Schwall stickiger Luft schwappte ihnen als Begrüßung entgegen und hinter ihnen stürmten die Monster gegen das Gatter. Die Fackeln, die die Treppe erleuchteten, warfen gerade genug Licht, um nicht im dunklen zu tappen. Ohne zu zögern stürmte Van Helsing hinab. Unten würden sie Waffen finden. Ob die anderen auch gegen sie waren? Am Ende der Treppe sprang er die letzten Stufen hinab und stürmte in die Waffenschmiede. Bekannte Gesichter blickten erschrocken auf. Anscheinend hatten sie den Lärm von da oben gehört.

Ein blonder Kerl, der ein wenig an Carl erinnerte, trat vor und sah die drei an: „Carl! Was ist los?" Jetzt fiel es ihm ein…das war Tim, Carls Bruder. „Tim…", begann Van Helsing: „…geh in die hintere Kammer…ihr alle! Geht nach hinten." Nur zögernd gehorchten die Menschen, die hier unten wie Tiere arbeiteten. Doch als oben das Gatter einkrachte, überwanden sie ihr Zögern und stürmten zurück. Van Helsing rannte die paar Stufen hinab und begann nach vernünftigen Waffen zu suchen. Er zog einige Schwerter, einen Revolver und Wurfsterne aus ihrer Halterung und warf diese auf den Tisch. Während dessen wanderte Carls Blick zu etwas größerem. Die Gatlin Gun stand ganz in seiner Nähe: „Nun…Van Helsing?!", er wartete bis der Monsterjäger ihn ansah: „Erinnerst du dich daran?" Van Helsings Augen glänzten vor Freude, als er das Automatische Gewehr sah. Blitzschnell rannte er herbei und drehte die Waffe zur Tür, wo bereits die Scaphiopen erschienen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn eine Kette sicherte das Gerät in ihrer Position. Mit der Rechten griff er nach hinten und zog eine Tojo-Klinge hervor. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen kurbelte er das Teil an und senkte es zu der Stahlkette. Unterdessen hatte Anna das Schwert ergriffen und hieb damit auf die Monster ein, damit sie Van Helsing nicht störten. Doch sie kam nicht weit, sobald sie einen fällte, nahmen zwei neue dessen Platz ein.

„Runter!", brüllte eine Männerstimme und Anna gehorchte. Der Monsterjäger drehte das Gewehr herum und drückte den Abzug durch. Ein abgehacktes Stakkato von Kugeln sauste durch den Raum und bohrte sich in alles, was nicht im Entferntesten an menschliche Hautfarbe erinnerte. Dies dauerte alles nur einige Sekunden, doch der Rückschlag der Gatlin Gun hätte ihm beinah beide Arme ausgerissen. Erschöpft und unter Schmerzen sank Van Helsing in die Knie und blieb liegen. Doch die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt. Die Soldaten würden bald kommen und Van Helsing wollte keine Menschen töten. „Gut gemacht.", brüllte jemand. Es war Tim, der wieder in die Haupthalle gekommen war und sich verstört die Toten ansah: „Ihr habt uns geholfen, jetzt helfen wir euch…hier." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung senkte er eine Fackel und die Wand dahinter glitt auseinander: „Dies ist ein alter Fluchttunnel…", erklärte er: „…der führt euch hinaus in die Stadt. Los!" Anna erhob sich und stützte Van Helsing. Und so humpelten sie gemeinsam zu dem Tunnel. „Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte Anna, als sie neben Tim angelangt waren. „Ich bleibe hier…lenk sie auf eine falsche Fährte. Hier gibt es nämlich noch mehr Tunnel." Anna nickte und trat in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür und vertrieb jedes bisschen Licht, was hier einmal gewesen war.

So schlichen sie dann also durch die Finsternis. Vor ihnen entließ Carl immer wieder ein halbherziges „Au" oder „Achtung, Stein!" und dementsprechend schritten sie dann weiter. Nur ab und zu stieß Van Helsing sich den Kopf, oder das Knie, aber er trug es mit Fassung. Seine Schultern schmerzten noch immer und er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht irgendwelche Schoner vorgetan hatte. Wenigstens waren sie jetzt einen großen Haufen von Scaphiopen los. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten in vollkommener Finsternis, erreichten sie endlich das Ende des Tunnels und Anna setzte sich hin, um etwas zu entspannen. Carl hatte die Höhle verlassen, um sich umzusehen, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden und war bisher noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Währenddessen schritt Van Helsing erschöpft auf und ab. „Das ist verdammter Mist.", fluchte er laut, während er innerlich einen noch viel lästerlichen Fluch entließ. Anna er hob sich von ihrem Sitzplatz und sah hinaus. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und würde in spätestens einer Stunde hinter den Bäumen verschwunden sein: „Es wird bald dunkel. Wir sollten eine Stadt aufsuchen und uns ein Lager suchen." Abraham van Helsing nickte knapp und wand sich dann ebenfalls Richtung Wald.

Im Inneren des Petersdoms herrschte eine nicht weniger drückende Stimmung. Tim hatte ihnen erfolgreich verklickert, dass Van Helsing und sein Bruder einen Tunnel genommen hatten, der tiefer in die Erde führte und in einem System aus natürlichen Höhlenformationen endete. Diese Höhlen führten teilweise bis hinaus aus dem Land. Der Kardinal hatte einem halben Dutzend Soldaten befohlen die Höhlen zu untersuchen und dem größten Teil vom Rest hatte er den Auftrag gegeben durch Rom zu streifen, falls Van Helsing dort sein sollte. Tim machten einen Satz über einen Toten Dämon hinweg und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Dort oben wurde eine Konferenz abgehalten, in der über das weitere Vorgehen mit Van Helsing verhandelt wurde.

Unterwegs kam er an Bruder Georg vorbei, der vor ihm die Schicht hatte. „Und?", wollte Tim wissen. „Bisher haben sie nur entschieden, dass Van Helsing getötet werden soll, während Anna Valerious wieder zu Gott kehrt." „Im Klartext, sie wird auch sterben.", Tim kratzte sich am Kopf: „Und was ist mit Bruder Carl?" „Der, nun der wird aus dem Land verbannt und soll sich nie wieder in einem Orden des Vatikans blicken lassen." Tim atmete innerlich auf, als er hörte, dass sein Bruder nicht sterben würde. Aber in dieser Welt war so etwas schon beinah die schlimmere Strafe. Tim nickte Georg noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf, um seine Schicht zu übernehmen. Als er oben ankam hörte er, wie der Papst sagte: „…ber wer soll den Verräter herschaffen?", die meinten sicher den Monsterjäger: „Keiner unserer Männer kann es mit Gottes rechtem Arm aufnehmen. Wir brauchen einen Spezialisten, einen der Van Helsing gewachsen ist." „So wie Dracula.", beim Klang dieses Namens lief ein Gemurmel durch die Reihen der Teilnehmer.

Tim duckte sich in dem zerstörten Beichtstuhl noch einwenig und lauschte. „Das wäre ein Verstoß gegen Gott.", meinte jemand. „Beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch.", die Stimme des Papstes war laut und deutlich zu vernehmen: „Überlegt es euch…Dracula mag eine Höllenkreatur sein, doch wir könnten ihn sicher überzeugen, dass er Van Helsing für uns erledigt…wenn er uns dann gefährlich wird, dann gibt es einen Weg Dracula zu erledigen." „Welchen?", wollte eine Stimme wissen. „Hier in dem Höhlensystem durch das diese Verräter geflohen sind, gibt es eine Tür, die uns den Weg frei macht, alles Böse zu vernichten, egal in welcher Form.", rief Leo: Und ich beauftrage Bruder Tim damit." Tim zuckte beim Klang seines Namens zusammen und stieß gegen den Hocker.

„Aber das wird Gott in Ungnade bringen. Er wird uns sauer sein." Tim atmete aus, denn Leo schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Also kauerte er sich noch einwenig zusammen. „Gott wird uns diese Sünde schon vergeben…immerhin bin ich der Papst, oder nicht…außerdem ist Dracula nicht wie andere gewesen. Man kann handeln, das wird uns den Sieg bringen.", er schwieg: „Van Helsing wird nicht länger ein Problem sein." Tim konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Sie wollten tatsächlich Dracula wieder erwecken, welche Ignoranten. Er würde den Auftrag annehmen und sich diese Ding holen, dann würde er sie abliefern und von hier verschwinden, denn er war nicht lebensmüde. Vorsichtig drehte er sich und kroch einwenig ins Innere des Treppenhauses, ehe er sich aufrichtete. „Holt Bruder Tim.", herrschte Leo sie an. Er hörte, wie ein Stuhl verrückt wurde. Wie von einem Vampir gebissen eilte er die Stufen hinab und vorbei an den arbeitenden Ordensbrüdern. Er erreichte den Gang indem Van Helsing und sein Bruder verschwunden waren und rannte hinein.

„Wir haben uns gut einen Kilometer vom Petersdom entfernt.", berichtete Carl, während er neben Van Helsing herging und zu ihm aufsah. „Gut. Gibt es hier irgendwo in der Nähe ein Dorf?", fragte Van Helsing mürrisch. „Nein, weit und breit kein einziges, Rom ist die einzige Möglichkeit einen Unterschlupf zu finden." „Auch gut.", gab Van Helsing zurück: „Ich kenne ein paar Leute, die würden uns für einwenig Geld sicher nicht verraten, falls sie nach uns suchen würden." „Oh, das tun sie und zwar im höchsten Maße…vorhin hab ich einen Trupp Soldaten gesehen, die an den Toren der Stadt hielten.", Carl klang, als würde er sich Hoffnungen machen, aber Van Helsing dachte nicht daran sich von ein paar Soldaten die Ruhe zu verderben.

„Wir gehen hin.", sagte der Monsterjäger schroff und hob die Tasche mit den Waffen auf. Anna nickte zustimmend und dann gingen die beiden los, während Carl Ihnen hinterher stampfte. „Wa…was gedenken sie jetzt zu tun, Van Helsing?" „Ich bekämpfe sie.", gestand dieser und marschierte schnurstracks weiter. So kam es dann, dass sie eine halbe Stunde später vor den Toren von Rom standen: „Okay…ich geh vor, ihr haltet euch im Hintergrund. Ich hab da drin einen Bekannten, der wird uns nicht verraten.", erklärte Van Helsing seinen Plan.

„Was ist, wenn noch ein paar Scaphiopen erscheinen?", wollte Anna Valerius wissen. „Dann töten wir sie.", antwortete Gabriel knapp. Dann reichte er Carl seine Armbrust und Anna zog ihren Dolch. Er selbst nahm sich die Schrottflinte und lud sie durch. Dann stürmte er durch die Bäume. Die drei Wachen, die das Tor bewachten, sahen ihn verwirrt an und reagierten erst, als Van Helsing dem ersten die Waffen gegen den Kopf gehauen hatte. Der Getroffene sackte Bewusstlos zu Boden und hinter ihn zogen die Wachen ihre Schwerter. Van Helsing sah, wie Anna an ihm vorbei stürmte und die Klinge von einem mit dem Dolch parierte. Der Monsterjäger war erstaunt, wie gut sie sich auf den Beinen hielt und das obwohl sie nur ein Dolch schwang. Doch es blieb keine Zeit zur Bewunderung.

Van Helsing hob seine Schrottflinte und wehrte den Klingenhieb ab. Dann schlug er mit der Faust zu und traf den Wächter am Bauch. Anna hatte unterdessen dem Wächter das Schwert entnommen und schlug diesem mit der Handkante unter die Nase. Carl kam aus den Büschen heraus und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich wäre eh überflüssig gewesen." „Okay, weiter.", Van Helsing ging geduckt ins Innere der Stadt und drehte nach links ab. Nach hundert Metern begegneten sie einer Wache, die an der Hauswand lehnte und Rum trank. Dieser machte Bekanntschaft mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Weichteile, den Anna ihm verpasste. Dazu kam noch ein Kommentar von Carl: „Uh!", dabei hielt er sich selbst an die empfindliche Stelle und empfand Mitleid mit dem armen Wächter. Van Helsing warf seiner Freundin einen schiefen Blick zu. Diese grinste nur unverschämt und ging weiter.

Auf der Strecke über den Marktplatz begegnete ihnen kein Soldat und auch nicht, als sie über die _Via Appia _rannten. Erst später, als sie fast Van Helsings Bekannten erreicht hatten, trafen sie auf drei weitere Soldaten des Ordens. Doch auch diese machten bald Bekanntschaft mit dem Sandmann. Der vorderste von denen, ein Kerl mit Vollbart und einer Narbe im Gesicht (Van Helsing glaubte ihn zu kennen), wurde von einem Schlag ins Gesicht erledigt, während die anderen beiden auf Anna trafen, die sie mit zwei gezielten Tritten ausschaltete. Dieses Mal, um Carl zu schonen, trat sie ihnen nicht in die Kronjuwelen. Und schließlich erreichten sie das kleine Haus am Ende der Stadt. Van Helsing klopfte vier Mal und nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür. Dort stand ein alter Mann mit grauem Haar und einem Bart, der ihm bis unter die Schultern ging. „Gabriel mein Sohn!", rief Jeffrey, so der Name des Mannes. „Wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf…", doch der Mann unterbrach ihn. „Kommt rein, kommt rein.", dann machte er Platz und die drei Helden stiegen ins Haus. Van Helsing musste feststellen, dass sich hier nichts verändert hatte.

Noch immer lag der rote, verbleichte Teppich auf dem Boden und noch immer hingen Geweihe von Tieren und sogar der Kopf eines Werwolfs an der Wand. Van Helsing schauderte, als ihn dieser Anblick an Valkan erinnerte. Er hoffte nur, dass Anna dadurch nicht aufgerüttelt wurde. „Ihr seid doch diejenigen, die gesucht werden, nicht?", begann Jeffrey. Van Helsing nickte: „Ja…wir haben gegen _Gottes Leitsätze_ verstoßen." Jeffrey erschrak und machte ein Kreuz in der Luft. Das war sein einziger Nachteil, er war sehr religiös. „Du solltest so etwas nicht tun, immerhin bist du ein Krieger Gottes." „Ach papperlapapp…was ist das für ein Gott der so etwas verbietet?", wehrte Van Helsing ab. „Vergib ihm…er leidet unter irgendwelchen Einflüssen.", sagte Jeffrey, während er zur Decke sah. „Hör jetzt bitte auf damit…das ist nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt…wir sind Morgen schon wieder weg, also mach dir nicht ins Hemd.", er war gereizt. Vor allem was dieses Thema betraf. Wenn Gott gegen so was wäre, dann hätte er ihn schonlängst selbst dafür bestraft. Aber diese _Weltverbesserer_ sahen in sich den Beauftragten, die Verbindung zu Gott. Das kotzte ihn an. Dieser Gott konnte die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen, wenn er es wollte.

Aber dafür waren jetzt Anna und Van Helsing zuständig. Sie waren Gottes Hände und durch ihre Taten würde die Welt gereinigt werden. Und nicht durch irgendwelche Gebete. Allerdings konnte sich Van Helsing nicht daran erinnern, dass Gottes Hände sich je so gut verstanden hatten. Jeffrey nickte: „Okay, geht in den Keller, dort könnt ihr euch ein Lager bereiten." Van Helsing nickte dankbar und schob den Teppich bei Seite, der einen Gang enthüllte. Jeffrey öffnete die Klappe und die drei stiegen hinab. Dann schloss er diese wieder. Van Helsing sah sich um. Der Keller erinnerte eher an einen…_Kerker_. Und dann hörte er, wie von oben etwas über Klappe geschoben wurde. „Es tut mir Leid.", hörte er Jeffrey sagen: „Aber ich beuge mich Gottes Willen." „Verdammt Jeffrey, tu das nicht.", brüllte Van Helsing, doch der Mann antwortete nicht mehr. Also versuchte der Monsterjäger die Klappe zu öffnen, doch es ging nicht. So lud er die Schrottflinte durch und schoss gegen das morsche Holz. Die Kugel prallte als Querschläger ab und traf die Wand links von ihm.

Carl begann auf und ab zu rennen und zu beten. Währenddessen suchte Anna nach anderen Ausgängen. Und das war bitternötig, denn das Loch was Van Helsing in das Holz geschossen hatte, eröffnete ihn den Schweren Gegenstand, den Jeffrey benutzt hatte. Es war eine Platte aus stabilen Eisen. Doch mit etwas Glück. Er griff unter seinen Mantel und begann die Tojo-Klingen aufzuladen. Doch als der diese an die Platte heranführte, war der einzige Effekt den er erzielte der, dass ein Haufen Funken auf ihn hinabregneten. „Verdammter Mist.", brüllte Van Helsing und im Inneren fluchte er noch etwas lästerlicher. „Scheiße!", fluchte nun auch Anna und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand aus Erde. Denn dieser Keller war nichts anderes als ein, in den Boden gegrabenes, Loch. Und der einzige Ausweg war versperrt. „Jeffrey!", doch auch jetzt antwortete niemand. Ein plötzliches Zischen durchlief den Raum und Van Helsing erstarrte. Es konnte niemand hier drin sein, denn dafür war der Raum zu klein.

Und plötzlich riss die Wand neben Anna ein. Diese schrie erschrocken auf und sprang zur Seite. Und aus dem neu entstandenen Loch blickten sie plötzlich in das Gesicht einer hübschen Frau: „Los jetzt, kommen sie!" Van Helsing zögerte: „Sie sind ein Vampir, richtig?" „Woher?", die blonden Haare der Frau waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und auf dem Kopf trug sie einen altertümlichen Hut. „Sie sind Mina Harker, nicht wahr?", fuhr Van Helsing fort. „Aber ich dachte das Draculas Kreaturen alle Tod seien.", Carl machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wurde ja auch nicht von Dracula erschaffen, wie man berichtet. Aber woher kennen sie mich?", wollte Miss Harker wissen. Über ihnen wurde die Eisenplatte wieder gehoben. „Los jetzt!", Mina machte Platz und die drei folgten ihr. Sie rannten durch ein Höhlensystem was Van Helsing in seiner Laufbahn noch nie gesehen hatte. Als sie schließlich den Ausgang erreichten rannte Mina einfach weiter. Carl blieb erschrocken stehen und sah die Vampirin fragend an. „Ich erkläre ihnen alles später, jetzt müssen wir erst mal weiter." Dann rannten die Vier weiter in Richtung Süden.

Als sie nach einem Kilometer schließlich hielten, Van Helsing erkannte das an dem Schild was verkündete Rom noch einen Kilometer. Hier waren sie schon gewesen, als sie in die Stadt hineinwollten. „Okay und jetzt will ich eine Erklärung…was wollen sie von uns?" „Ich war damals mit ihrem Vater, Abraham Van Helsing dem Ersten, unterwegs und wollte Dracula erledigen." „Aber ich weiß nicht wer mein Vater ist…der Mann kann es auf keinen Fall sein." „Nein, natürlich nicht…damals fand ihr _Vater _sie halb erfroren auf der Kirchen Treppe…sie hatten ihr Gedächtnis verloren, also nannte man sie nach ihrem Retter. Kurz darauf schon machten sich ihr Vater und ich auf, um Dracula zu erledigen…doch es gelang nicht!", sie stoppte und wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber dann fuhr sie fort: „Ihr Vater hat bis zum Ende gekämpft, zusammen mit ihrem Vater…Boris Valerius!", Anna stockte: „ Doch die beiden fielen Dracula in die Hände und wurden zu Experimenten missbraucht…er wollte damals seine Brut erwecken."

„Und was war mit ihnen?", fragte Carl. „Ich bin geflohen, doch wurde ich unterwegs von einem Werwolf angegriffen und verletzt. Ich konnte fliehen, doch dann erwischte mich Verona, eine von Draculas Bräuten, und machte mich zum Vampir. Seitdem trage ich die Kräfte beider in meinem Körper, kann mich aber weder in einen Vampir, noch in einen Werwolf verwandeln." „Deshalb diese Sonnenresistenz!", kombinierte Anna. Mina Harker nickte: „Genau." „Okay, unsere Geschichten sind verbunden, doch was wollen sie von mir?", wollte Van Helsing wissen. „Hören sie zu…nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass sie drei Dracula erledigt hatten…war ich auf der Suche nach ihnen.

Ich will ihnen die Wahrheit zeigen, ich will ihnen ihre wahre Geschichte zeigen." Van Helsing nickte. Es war nur zu logisch. Damals hatte Mina mit Annas und Van Helsings Vater gegen Dracula gekämpft. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, warum der Vatikan ihn nach Transsylvanien geschickt hatte, nicht etwa weil er ein guter Krieger war, sondern weil es sein Vater fast geschafft hatte und sie hatten in ihn gehofft. Und deswegen auch Draculas Obsession nach der Valerius Familie, nicht nur weil er sie brauchte um seine Kinder zu erwecken, oder wegen dem Fluch. Nein, es lag alles in seiner Vergangenheit. Doch noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, was er schlimmes getan hatte, um so bestraft zu werden.

Er wusste es einfach nicht, also machte er sich auch keine großen Gedanken. Was auch immer es war, jetzt war er ein anderer Mensch. Und trotzdem konnte er es nicht fassen, dass er eigentlich nicht Van Helsing war. Nein, falsch…er war der einzige Van Helsing. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Carl. „Ich werde euch zu eurem Geburtsort führen.", erklärte Mina. „Und das wäre?", Van Helsing traute der Frau immer noch nicht, aber sie war der einzige Punkt, der ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit verband.

„Moskau!", erklärte Mina Harker.

Mittlerweile wünschte Tim sich er hätte eine Fackel mitgenommen, denn die hätte geholfen seine Angst zu vertreiben. Aber es ließ sich nichts machen. Stattdessen stolperte er jetzt durch die Dunkelheit, geführt von einigen Lichtpunkten, die von den Soldaten zu kommen schienen. Aber keiner dieser Lichter kam jemals näher an ihn heran. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als eine Fledermaus kreischend davon flog. Verdammt und zugenäht, dachte er und schlich weiter. Sein anfänglicher Eifer hatte sich schnell in Zorn und dann in Angst verwandelt. Und jetzt war er hier. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm, dass er noch nicht mehr als vierhundert Meter vom Eingang entfernt war. Er konnte sich also eine Fackel holen. Doch dann würde ihn der Mann finden, der ihm den Auftrag geben sollte. Und er wollte nicht gezwungenermaßen da hinein. Außerdem würde er dann nicht noch mal hinein gehen, aus Angst sich zu verlaufen. Also ging er weiter.

Als Kind war er mal in einer Höhle gewesen, danach hatte er sich nicht mehr reingetraut, weil er irgendwas Komisches angefasst hatte. Später hatte sich das als Fledermauskot herausgestellt, doch seine Fantasie hatte ihm von Vampiren und Werwölfen vorgeschwärmt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es diese Kreaturen wirklich gibt? Er jedenfalls nicht. Und jetzt war der Vatikan auch noch so bescheuert und erweckt unbedingt den Urvater aller Vampire. Dracula würde nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen. Diese Ignoranten!

„Verdammter Haufen Scheiß!", fluchte Tim und hielt sich abrupt die Hand vorn Mund. Er war in einem Hause Gottes. „Hey, du…!", jemand schlug ihn von hinten. Tim wirbelte herum und blickte in Bruder Chucks Gesicht. „Was sollte das?", beschwerte sich Tim. Chuck hatte eine Fackel, wie Tim feststellte. Der pummlige Mann zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich gehör zum Suchtrupp und wir sollen alle festnehmen, die nicht dazu gehören." „Aha und woran erkennt ihr das?", wollte Tim wissen. „An den Fackeln natürlich!", erwiderte Chuck. Tim mochte diesen Kerl nicht und wünschte sich nicht selten, dass der Kerl einfach Tod umfallen sollte. Aber hier lief gerade eine riesige Verschwörung ab. Also wand sich Tim ab und stellte fest, dass das bisschen Licht gereicht hatte, um ihn wieder in der Dunkelheit vollkommen blind zu machen. „Brauchst du die Fackel noch?", wollte Tim wissen.

Jetzt bot sich seine Chance, er musste es nur richtig machen. „Hä?", Chuck zog die fetten Brauen hoch. Dann fuhr Tim herum: „Das heißt wie bitte!" Tim hob sein Bein und trat nach dem Bauch des fetten Ordensbruders. Doch er verhedderte sich in seiner Kutte und fiel hin. Chuck wich zurück und rief: „Verräte…!", doch Tim stopfte ihm das Maul und legte ihm die Hände um die Gurgel. Chuck röchelte und ließ die Fackel fallen. Dann stieß Tim ihn von sich und hob die Fackel auf. Schnell wand er sich ab und rannte los. Denn er hatte es eilig. Und hinter sich hörte er Chuck brüllen: „Bruder Tim ist ein Verräter!" Doch er achtete nicht darauf und eilte weiter in die Tiefe. Eine weitere Fackel kam ihm entgegen und Tim gab noch mehr Gas, dann rannte er mit voller Wucht gegen den Arbeitslosen Tempelritter und stürzte mit ihm einen Hang hinab. Als er nach fast einer Minute, in der er über Schotter, Asche und Stein rollte, unten aufschlug keuchte Tim und wäre beinah in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch er riss sich zusammen und erhob sich. Die Wache, die er umgehauen hatte, hatte es schlimmer erwischt. Das Gesicht war blutig und der Helm verbeult.

Tim hatte einen Menschen getötet, doch er konnte sich später Vorwürfe machen. Schnell schwenkte er die Fackel einmal rum und stellte fest, dass er in einer Art Halle gelandet war. Und als er nach oben sah, war da massiver Fels. Er war durch Fels gestürzt. Doch wie war da möglich? Ein Hologramm? Warum sollte man eine Halle verstecken? Außer es lauert das Böse in ihr. Oder vielleicht vor dem Bösen?

Vielleicht sollte aber auch der Vatikan diese Höhle nicht finden. Es war also verdammt noch mal purer Zufall, dass Tim hier gelandet war. Doch anstatt sich Gedanken zu machen, ging er doch weiter. Er hasste Geheimnisse. Ob hier wohl die Wahrheit zu finden war? Tim streifte weiter durch die Halle und stellte fest, dass sie nicht so einfach hier reingehauen worden ist. An den Wänden waren Motive von Gottesvorstellungen und einige Paradieserscheinungen. Und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer steinerner Ring. Als Tim näher kam las er die lateinische Überschrift über diesem Tor, denn dieser Kreis war nichts anderes. _Das Paradies und die Geschichte der Dämonen_.

Unter dieser Schrift stand noch etwas in einer alten Sprache, die einwenig an griechisch erinnerte. Leider hatte Tim niemals griechisch gekonnt. Sein Bruder Carl hatte damals dieses Fach belegt, während Tim sich für Mathematik entschieden hatte. So hatten sie gemeinsam vieles erreicht. Tim umging den Ring einmal und auf der Rückseite war dasselbe geschrieben. Nur das hier die Bilder an Dämonen erinnerten und nicht an Tiere, wie auf der Vorderseite. Er war dem Gegenstand, der alle Monster töten konnte, recht nah. Aber er bräuchte Zeit. Und die hatte er nicht, denn von weit hinten ertönte der Schrei eines Teufels. Dracula war erwacht.

„Scheiße!"

Leo beobachtet, wie die Oberhäupter des Rates aufstanden und sich anfingen zu verstreuen. „Sucht nach einem Weg!", befahl Leo und wand sich selbst vom Tisch ab. Sein Blick fiel auf die geheime Bücherei des Vatikans, wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde es bald so weit sein. Und Gott war auf seiner Seite, was ihm bewies, dass das Vorhaben Dracula zu erwecken nicht falsch war. Denn in dem Moment kam ein Mann auf ihn zu: „Hier gibt es ein Ritual…aber dafür brauchen wir etwas von Dracula. Leo grinste: „Kein Problem…holt das Schwert!" Kurz darauf kamen einige Lakaien mit einem rostigen Schwert auf einem Samtkissen an. „Und das ist?", wollte der Mann wissen, der das Buch trug. „Dieses Schwert hat vor Jahrhunderten Dracula zur Strecke gebracht und ihn zum Vampir werden lassen.", erklärte Leo.

Die Oberhäupter hielten in ihrer Position inne und wanden sich alle an Leo. Dieser nahm das Schwert: „Los…wir gehen hinaus." Und zu seinem erstaunen sagte niemand was dagegen. Alle machten sich auf, in Richtung Haupthalle, wo sie dann nach draußen traten. Leo winkte dem Mann neben sich zu und auch dem Kardinal, der so eben von unten aus dem Keller kam. „Bruder Tim ist nirgends zu finden.", gestand er. „Auch nicht wichtig…beginn zu lesen." Und das tat der Mann neben ihm und zwar auf Latein.

Und Leo rezitierte auf ihrer Sprache: „_Komme du Kind des Judas…werde eins mit uns und erlöse uns. Komm du Kind des Judas…mein Blut hat dich erschaffen…mein Blut hat dich vernichtet…mein Blut wird dich nun von neuem erschaffen._", Leo hob die Klinge. Er hoffte, dass die Worte nicht befolgt werden müssen. Er hoffte, dass er nicht Van Helsing für diese Aktion brauchen würde: „_Komm du Kind des Judas…erscheine vor meinem Antlitz und errette uns…_", der Text war satanisch, dass wusste er doch hier ging es um einen verdammten Verräter: „_…errette uns! Hier ein Blutsopfer für dich…auf deinem Weg nach oben soll es dich nähren._", er stieß die Klinge rechts von sich vorbei und traf den Leser, der ihn mit erschrockenen Augen ansah. „Gott wird dich empfangen…", murmelte Leo und der Mann brach sterbend zusammen. Wie ein Mann, teilte sich die Gruppe und ging einpaar Schritte zur Seite: „_ Es möge geschehen, wie es geschrieben steht!_" Eine Zeitlang geschah gar nichts, doch dann bebte die Erde. Es war nur kurz und nur Leo schien es bemerkt zu haben.

Dann erhob sich das Blut, aus der Lache und begann Kreise zu ziehen. Ein intensives Licht, erstrahlte in der Mitte dieses Blutkreises und ein Sog kam auf. Leo streckte die Hand aus: „_ES MÖGE GESCHEHEN, WIE ES GESCHRIEBEN STEHT!",_ brüllte er laut. Und das Blut zog sich zusammen. Das Licht nahm an Intensität zu und erblasste. Und in der Mitte stand jetzt ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar, dass zu einem Zopf gebunden war.

„Dracula!", ertönte es aus der Reihe der Männer und auch der Kardinal machte ein unheilabwehrendes Zeichen. Der Vampirfürst atmete ein und wand sich dann Leo zu: „Was soll das?!" „Mein Name ist Papst Leo…und wir haben einen Auftrag für sie.", erklärte er. „Leo…sie sind ein Heiliger…wussten sie denn nicht, dass Gott kleine Sünden sofort bestraft?", flüsterte Dracula bedrohlich. „Warten sie…hören sie.", Leo wich einen Schritt zurück und überlegte, ob die Idee so gut war. „Warum? Was sollte mich daran hindern sie auf der Stelle zu töten?", wollte Dracula wissen und kam näher. „Wir wollen, dass sie für uns Van Helsing finden und ihn erledigen!"

„Van Helsing? Den Schoßhund des Vatikans…", er überlegte: „…okay, aber das hindert mich trotzdem nicht daran alle zu töten." Und im nächsten Moment steckte die Hand von dem Vampir, bis zum Anschlag in der Brust des Papstes: „Stirb…das ist eure Strafe!" Überall brach Geschrei aus und die Menschen stoben aus einander, doch egal wo sie hin wollten, Dracula war dort und er machte jeden zu einem Vampir. Keiner entkam diesem Blutbad. Und als nach einer Minute alle Tod am Boden lagen, da begann Dracula zu lachen, es war ein krankes und fürchterliches Lachen…er war wieder da. Und Van Helsing würde ihn finden. Dann spürte er Menschen unter sich. Dort lebten noch welche. Also ging er ins Innere, warf dem großen, goldenen Kreuz einen verächtlichen Blick zu: „Und dieses Mal hält mich niemand auf.", dann stieg er die Stufen in den Keller hinab, wo weitere Beute wartet. Dracula war ein Tier und Tiere mussten fressen und ihre Art sichern.

_KAPITEL VII:_

Van Helsing traute dieser Mina nicht über den Weg. Immerhin war sie eine von Draculas Kreaturen. „Moskau!", als er den Namen dieser Stadt hörte, war er zusammengezuckt und Anna hatte ihm einen fragenden Blick zu geworfen. „Was sagt uns, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen.", wollte Van Helsing wissen, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Gar nichts…nur das Herz…hören sie darauf.", entgegnete Mina Harker. „Mein Herz hat im Moment besseres zu tun, als auf sich selbst zu hören.", er warf Anna einen Seitenblick zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und begann auf und ab zu rennen: „Das ist doch Wahnsinn…warum sollten wir nach Moskau, nur um herauszufinden was die Wahrheit ist?! Was wenn ich die Wahrheit nicht wissen will.", Annas Augen wurden feucht. „Anna…", Van Helsing wollte sie umarmen, doch sie wehrte ab: „Ich würde gern die Wahrheit erfahren." „Aber ich nicht…mir gefällt das so.

Ich will nicht herausfinden, ob du in Wahrheit ein Dämon, verheiratet oder gar ein Vergewaltiger bist…", sie war den Tränen der Verzweiflung nah. „Aber was wenn es gute Erinnerungen sind?", wehrte Van Helsing ab. Er konnte sie verstehen. Sie war glücklich, wie es im Moment war und sie befürchtete, dass mit den Erinnerungen wieder irgendwelche Gefühle hochkamen. Deshalb hatte sie wohl auch diese drei Beispiele genommen, aus Angst er würde sie verlassen oder gar umbringen, nur um sein altes Leben zu führen. Aber ihn machten diese Träume wahnsinnig und so schlimm würde es nicht kommen. Ein Mörder vergaß nie, was er getan hatte…er hatte es vergessen. „Lady Valerius.", Mina trat vor: „Diese Erinnerungen sind Teil von diesem Mann…er kennt noch nicht mal seinen wahren Namen…er weiß nur, dass man ihn Gabriel nennt, aber warum?", sie stoppte: „Diese Erinnerungen sind ein Teil von ihm, er brauch sie, wenn er nicht vergehen möchte…jeder Mensch brauch was um sich an schöne Sachen klammern zu müssen." Anna seufzte: „Carl hilf mir." Der Ordensbruder zuckte verträumt zusammen: „Ja…Ähem, also Van Helsing brauch seine Erinnerungen doch ni…" „Doch!", brüllte Van Helsing dazwischen. Alle drei blickten ihn an.

„Ich geh allein nach Moskau…Harker sie begleiten mich, Anna versteh mich bitte, wenn ich nicht erfahre, was die Wahrheit ist, dann bringen mich diese Träume noch um.", erklärte er. „Um die Wahrheit herauszufinden müssen sie doch nicht bis nach Moskau…", ertönte eine Stimme von weiter hinten. Und dann tauchte in der Spalte eines Felsens, Tim auf. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und sein Hemd blutig, aber er lebte. „Oh Gott…was ist passiert?!", Carl rannt auf seinen Bruder zu. „Die Wahnsinnigen haben doch wirklich Dracula wiedergeholt." Für fast eine Minute schien die Zeit anzuhalten. Und es war so, als bräuchte sein Gehirn erst einige Zeit um sich wieder an den Klang dieses Namens zu gewöhnen. „Was?!", entfuhr es Mina Harker. „Ja, sie meinten, dass er der einzige sei, der Van Helsing töten kann."

„Sie scheinen es ernst zu nehmen.", überlegte Van Helsing. „Sie schienen.", er stockte und hielt sich seine schmerzende Brust: „Er hat sie alle getötet."

„Wir müssen was tun.", meinte Anna. „Ach und wie?", wollte Mina wissen: „Der einzige, der Dracula töten kann, ist ein Werwolf und wir haben keinen…der Letzte wurde von euch gekillt."

„Valkan!", murmelte Anna traurig, dann hellte sich ihre Mine auf: „Ihr zwei tragt doch das Blut eines Werwolfs in euch?!" „Ich kann das nicht benutzen…um mich zu verwandeln.", meinte Van Helsing darauf: „Dafür ist das Blut des Werwolfs zu sehr geschwächt." „Meine Kräfte werden von dem Vampir in mir gestört.", fügte Mina Harker hinzu. „Das ist unwichtig...Papst Leo hat von einem Tor erzählt, dass zu einer Waffe führt, die alles und jeden töten kann…und ich war dort, aber das Tor lässt sich nicht öffnen." „Dann führ uns dahin, wir werden uns diese Waffe holen.", der Plan stand also.

Rein, Waffe besorgen, Dracula töten und dann auf nach Moskau. Vielleicht würde sich ja einiges ergeben und er konnte noch nen Plausch halten. Vielleicht konnte er danach endlich mit Anna ruhen? Doch dafür bräuchte er erst seine Vergangenheit. Tim nickte zustimmend und winkte sie dann herüber. Dann verschwand er im Schatten des Spalts und Van Helsing folgte. Im Inneren des Höhlensystems war es dunkel und er brauchte erst mal ne Zeit um sich zu gewöhnen. „Wir trennen uns am besten.", begann Tim stotternd. „Wieso?", wollte Anna wissen, als sie neben Van Helsing in die Höhle trat.

„Hier sind überall Vampire und wenn wir uns trennen können wir noch einige erlegen und treffen uns dann bei der Schlucht…die liegt hinter einem Hologramm am Ring in der Mitte dieser Formationen." „Wie hieß es noch gleich? Alle Wege führen nach Rom…", begann Carl theatralisch: „…nur das das nicht Rom ist!" Anna schmunzelte und ergriff Van Helsings Arm: „Okay…ich geh mit ihm…", doch Van Helsing unterbrach sie: „Carl du gehst mit Tim…Anna geh du mit Mina Harker…ich geh allein. Wenn Dracula jemanden will, dann bin ich es und wenn er erscheinen sollte, dann werd ich ihn bekämpfen…ihr holt euch die Waffe!" Eine Minute sagte niemand ein Wort, doch dann begann Carl: „Also ich bräuchte ne Waffe…" Van Helsing nickte nur knapp und reichte ihn die beiden Revolver. Anna zog ihr, nun mit Silber versehenes, Schwert und stellte sich neben Mina Harker auf, die einen Fächer in der Hand hielt. Tim warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Rasiermesserscharfe Enden…für jeden Vampir absolut tödlich!", erklärte sie stolz und griff mit der freien Hand nach ihrem Rock, um diesen höher zu ziehen. „Gut…Tim Carl, nehmt ihr den linken Gang…Anna Mina ihr den rechten. Ich geh durch die Mitte.", er legte seine Armbrust an und lud sie durch, dann verschwand er in dem Tunnel.

Anna fühlte sich nicht wohl, was zum teil an dieser Miss Harker lag. Sie hatte keinen Grund ihr nicht zu vertrauen, doch…sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war sie Eifersüchtig. Jetzt dachte sie schon wie eine normale Frau und nicht wie die Tochter eines Zigeuners, dessen Familie seit Jahrhunderten Dracula jagte. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Liebesschnickschnack. Sie hob ihr Schwert noch ein bisschen höher und folgte Mina durch die Höhle. Als sie hier vor einer Stunde drin waren, war es noch vollkommen Dunkel gewesen, jetzt schwebten in der Luft kleine leuchtende Partikel. Doch immer wenn sie eins berühren wollte, verschwand dieses und ein anderes tauchte einige Zentimeter rechts auf. „Das sind Irrwichte.", erklärte Mina. „Irrwichte?", Anna sah sie fragend an. „Die harmlose Version von Irrlichtern…kleine Mikroben, die entstehen, wenn eine Barriere gebrochen wird."

„Irrlichter?", Anna überlegte: „Ich hab mal was über Irrlichter in einem Buch gelesen…aber Irrwichte werden nie erwähnt…was sind das?" „Lebewesen.", erzählte Mina weiter: „Gefährlich sind sie nur, wenn sie in großer Zahl auftreten."

„Das sind aber ziemlich viele…", Anna wollte erneut eins greifen, doch auch das entwich ihr ohne Mühe. „Schon, aber sie verteilen sich durch den ganzen Tunnel…wenn sie Haufenwolken bilden, dann werden sie gefährlich.", Mina scheuchte ein paar mit ihrem Fächer davon und Anna meinte zu sehen, wie ein oder zwei der Lichter sich teilten. Sie waren erst weniger als vierzig Meter weit gekommen und schon begann Anna sich zu langweilen. Doch die Langeweile hielt nicht lange an, denn sie passierten einen zweiten Tunnel, der ihren kreuzte und an dieser Kreuzung warteten zwei Männer auf sie. Mina hob ihren Fächer, während Anna ihr Schwert an sich drückte.

„Hallo ihr hübschen…", sagte ein Schwarzer mit langen Reißzähnen, dann stürzte er sich auf sie. Miss Harker wich dem Angriff gekonnt aus und der Dunkle prallte gegen Anna. Die Zigeunerin fiel zu Boden, doch sie rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und versetzte dem Vampir einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Unterdessen wurde Mina von einem Vampir mit blondem langem Haar taxiert. Doch die Frau wich allen Schlägen und Tritten geschickt aus und fuhr immer mit dem Fächer durch die Haare des Vampirs, so dass sie Büschelweise zu Boden fielen. Anna bekam eine Faust ins Gesicht und sah für einen Moment schwarz, doch sie schlug mit dem Schwert um sich. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, war der Vampir verschwunden. Aber vorbei war es noch nicht, denn derselbe Vampir griff sie plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts an.

Anna fuhr blitzschnell herum und entging den Klauen, doch sie zog sich einen Kratzer am Oberarm zu. „Bastard.", sie stach mit dem Schwert nach dem Gegner und erwischte ihn an der Kehle. Der Gegner grunzte und kippte zu Boden, während er sich vor ihren Augen zu Asche verwandelte. „Hier.", der blonde Vampir, dessen Haare jetzt einen Deut kürzer waren, folgt plötzlich heran und wurde von der Klinge des Schwertes aufgespießt und nur kurze Zeit später gesellte sich dieser Haufen Asche zu dem anderen. „Los weiter…", Mina klappte den Fächer zusammen und schritt voran.

Während Anna sich beeilte ihr zu folgen. Der Tunnel, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden war deutlich breiter und auch hier warteten wieder Vampire auf sie. Es waren drei. Mina öffnete ihren Fächer und ging auf den ersten zu. Der Mann hatte einen Vollbart und eine Glatze und er fauchte. Doch die Vampirin ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, sondern fuhr mit dem Fächer über den Hals der Einen und tötete ihn so. Anna hob ihr Schwert und taxierte den größeren. Dieser versuchte sie immer wieder mit einem Beil zu erwischen, doch alles was er erreichte, war, dass sich die Axt in einer Wurzel verfing. Anna holte mit dem Fuß aus und trat dem Gegner in die Brust.

Der Große grunzte und ließ die Axt los, dann griff er mit den Fäusten an. Die Zigeunerin steckte einen Hieb weg und machte einen Salto Rückwärts, als der Vampir versuchte sie mit einem niedrigen Tritt von den Füßen zu holen. Während Mina mit einem kleineren kämpfte, der ihren Hieben immer geschickt auswich. Bisher hatte sie ihm nur einen leichten Schnitt an der Wange zu gefügt. Jetzt griff er an, schlug ihr einmal ins Gesicht und wartete, bis sie sich soweit gefangen hatte dass sie wieder normal stehen konnte, dann versetzte er ihr noch einen Hieb. Anna sah, dass Miss Harker in Bedrängnis geriet und machte noch einen Salto zurück.

In dieser Bewegung griff sie nach dem Dolch, den sie in ihrem Stiefel hatte und schleuderte diesen, als sie wieder auf zwei Beinen stand, direkt in den Nacken des kleinen Vampirs. Der Kerl fauchte auf und war für einen Moment abgelenkt. Diesen nutzte Mina und fuhr ihm mit dem Fächer übern Hals. Der Vampir brach gurgelnd zusammen und zerfiel währenddessen zu einem Haufen Asche. Die Vampirin fing den Dolch auf, während dieser zu Boden segelte und schleuderte ihn dem Großen in den Rücken und schon stach Anna mit ihrem Schwert zu und trennte den Kopf ab. So viel dazu.

„Danke.", meinte Mina, als sie auf Anna zuging: „Der Kerl war flink…einen Moment." Sie griff nach dem Rock und riss daran. Dieser löste sich und segelte zu Boden, während sie drunter nun eine Hose trug. Und an beiden Seiten ihrer Hüfte hingen zwei Dolche. Schnell steckte sie ihren Fächer ein und griff nach diesen Waffen: „So ist schon besser." Anna lächelte sie an, dann ging sie weiter.

Van Helsing stoppte, als er die größere Halle erreichte. Über ihm schwirrten mindestens ein Dutzend Vampire und wie er die Biester kannte, so waren sie sicher nicht gewillt ihre Beute jetzt ziehen zu lassen. Also zog er seine Armbrust und feuerte, noch bevor die ersten ihn entdecken konnten. Die Bolzen pfefferten durch die Luft und trafen drei Vampire irgendwo, so dass diese verletzt zu Boden stürzten, aber nicht starben. Also, diese Silberummantelung war wirklich richtig praktisch. Und dann stürzten sich die Vampire allesamt auf ihn. Der Monsterjäger warf die Armbrust zu Boden und zog die Tojo-Klingen.

Dann sprang er den Monstern entgegen, wobei ihm seine noch vorhandenen Werwolfkräfte halfen an Höhe zu gewinnen. Und noch bevor der erste Vampir den Boden erreichte, führte er die Tojo-Klingen über die Kehle des ersten Vampirs, der daraufhin zu einem Haufen Asche zerfiel. Dann wurde er von der Seite gepackt und weiter in die Höhe geflogen. Doch er würde sich nicht von nem Mittelklasse Vampir erledigen lassen. Also griff Van Helsing nach dem Enterhacken und hielt ihn dem Vampir an den Kopf.

Und als er abdrückte, da starb der Vampir ohne einen Laut und Van Helsing befand sich im freien Fall. Schnell holte er den Enterhacken wieder ein und schoss zu Decke. Zwar konnte er sie von hier unten nicht sehen, da sie im Schatten lag, doch wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde es reichen und er würde nicht zerschmettern. Und er hatte verdammtes Glück. Noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, spürte er, wie sich das Seil spannte und er nur knapp zwei Meter über dem Boden hielt. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm, doch er ignorierte ihn.

Ein Vampir kam von der Seite angeflogen und rammte ihn, so dass er wie ein Pendel davon flog, nur um nach einigen Meter wieder zurück zu schwingen. Schnell hob er ein Bein und traf noch drei Vampire, die dann benommen zu Boden segelten. Er hatte zwei gekillt, also waren da noch zehn. Und einer flog direkt auf ihn zu. Van Helsing ließ den Enterhacken los, wurde noch einige Meter von seinem eigenen Schwung getragen und erwischte den Vampir in der Luft. Zusammen segelten sie zu Boden und Van Helsing machte eine Rolle, um den Sturz abzufangen und gleich wieder auf den Beinen zu sein. Wow, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Wurde er etwa langsam alt? Er bezweifelte es. Erneut lud er seine Tojos auf und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, als er spürte, wie der Vampir, den er vorhin umgekickt hatte, auf ihn zu sprang. Er erwischte ihn an der Brust und schlitzte diese auf und noch bevor dieser den Boden erreichte, zerfiel er zu einem Aschehaufen, der von einem Luftzug in alle Richtungen verteilt wurde. Noch neun!

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT:

Ich weiß ja, dass ich eigentlich geschrieben hab, dass sei der letzte Teil, doch da endlich jemand meine Fanfiction gelesen hat, wollte ich den jenigen nicht auf die Folter spannen und hab mich entschlossen das Finale in einen dritten Teil zu packen. Also dann…wird Van Helsing es schaffen Dracula ein zweites Mal zu besiegen?

Die Antwort dazu in _Van Helsing 2: Sünden der Vergangenheit; Der Kampf…_


	3. Der Kampf

Van Helsing 2

**SÜNDEN DER VERGANGENHEIT TEIL DREI**

**DER KAMPF**

Vorwort: Also das hier ist aber jetzt definitiv der letzte Teil von Van Helsing 2. Also ich weiß ja, dass die beiden letzten Teile definitiv zu lang waren und dafür entschuldige ich mich, aber dieser Teil wird wieder was länger, denn ich wollte nicht wegen einem einzigen Teil gleich alles in Van Helsing 2 durcheinander bringen, also wen das nicht stört, der kann sich den finalen Kampf gerne antun, die anderen müssen wohl auf eine andere Fanfiction warten…

Und jedem dem sie gefallen hat, der könnte mir ja eine Review hinterlassen…

Was bisher geschah:

Van Helsing und Carl erwecken Anna Valerius wieder zum Leben. Da Van Helsing es als seine Pflicht sieht sich vor dem Vatikan zu verantworten, ziehen sie los und werden unterwegs von Kreaturen angegriffen, die sich Scaphiopen nennen. Als sie den Vatikan erreichen, wird ihnen klar, dass es ein Fehler war sich dem Kardinal zu stellen. Und sie erfahren, wer die Scaphiopen auf sie ausgesetzt hatte.

Van Helsing und seinen Freunden gelingt die Flucht und der Papst sieht keine andere Möglichkeit, als Dracula, den gefürchtetsten aller Vampire, wieder ins Leben zu holen und ihn auf Van Helsing anzusetzen. Doch es läuft schief und der Vampirfürst tötet alle im Vatikan.

Unterdessen treffen sie auf Mina Harker, einer alten Kollegin von dem echten Van Helsing und durch sie erfährt Gabriel die halbe Wahrheit über sein Ich.

Wird Mina ihnen helfen können den Fürsten der Finsternis ein zweites Mal zu bannen?

_KAPITEL VIII: _

Neun Vampire waren noch übrig. Und Van Helsing hatte seine Armbrust nicht mehr. Das war eine wirklich doofe Situation. Die Asche des letzten Vampirs, den Van Helsing gerade mit seinen Tojos aufgeschlitzt hatte, wehte noch durch die große Halle. Schnell überflog er die Lage und stellte fest, dass er schon in schlechteren gewesen war. Vor ihm zwei Vampire, hinter ihm drei und jeweils links und rechts noch zwei. Seine Waffentasche lag außerhalb des Radius und er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Seine einzigen Waffen waren die Tojo-Klingen und der silberne Pfahl in seiner Innentasche. Einer der Vampire ging zu der Armbrust rüber, die weiter nördlich von der Tasche lag und hob sie auf. Drehte sie in der Hand. „Das würde ich lassen.", drohte Van Helsing. „Sonst was?", wollte der Vampir wissen, den Van Helsing als Pater Ludwigs identifizieren konnte. „Das!", Van Helsing holte mit einer Tojo aus und das Sägeblatt löste sich von der Position, flog einmal quer durch den Raum und säbelte dem Vampir zielgenau das Handgelenk ab. Der Pater schrie. Und eine andere Stimme mischte sich ein: „Schnappt ihn!" Dann setzten alle Vampire auf einmal zum Angriff. Ohne hinzusehen löste Van Helsing seine zweite Tojo und schleuderte sie hinter sich. Er hört zufrieden, wie ein Vampir aufschrie und zu Asche zerfiel. Dann sprang der Monsterjäger in die Höhe, wobei ihn seine Werwolffähigkeiten weiter nach oben katapultierten und er ergriff das, was er gesucht hatte. Seinen Enterhacken.

Die Pistolenförmige Waffe pendelte noch hin und her. Als er sich einwenig von den Vampiren entfernt hatte, löste er den Hacken aus der Decke der Höhle und segelte zu Boden. Einige Vampire hatten sich verwandelt und flogen nun in der Luft. Einer von ihnen war der Pater. Gabriel schoss mit dem Enterhacken nach ihm und erwischte ihn an der Brust. Der Hacken bohrte sich tief in das Fleisch des Monsters, dann zog Van Helsing kräftig an der Waffe. Ludwigs verlor das Gleichgewicht und krachte in drei Vampire, die gerade auf Van Helsing zustürmten.

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen wie in Zeitlupe. Van Helsing ließ die Waffe fallen und rannte zu seiner Armbrust. Zwei Vampire rannten auf ihn zu, der eine sprang ab. Es war ein Mann mit Glatze. Der Monsterjäger erreichte die Waffe nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller, als der Vampir ihn. Dann zog er die Armbrust hoch und drückte sie gegen die linke Brusthälfte des überraschten Dämons. Und er schoss.

Die Bolzen bohrten sich tief in den Körper der Glatze und ließen ihn zu einem Haufen Elend zerfallen.

Noch sieben. Er steigerte sich.

Die Vampire um den Pater hatten sich wieder aufgerappelt und stürmten nun alle auf ihn zu. „Kommt nur.", murmelte Van Helsing und zog den Stecher durch. Bolzen flogen durch die Luft, bohrten sich in Körper und ließen noch zwei Vampire zur Asche werden. Die anderen verwandelten sich in Fledermausartige Kreaturen und flogen in die Höhe, so dass Van Helsing nicht mehr so gut zielen konnte.

Im nächsten Moment stießen Anna und Mina zu ihm, durch einen anderen Gang. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", wollte Mina wissen. „Flattermänner!", entgegnete Van Helsing knapp: „Noch fünf."

„Von?", wollte Anna wissen.

„Einem Dutzend!", die Armbrust war leer geschossen und er hatte auch keinerlei anderer Schusswaffen. Womit sollte er dann gegen Dracula antreten? Aber jetzt musste er erst mal hier weg. „Von wo kommt ihr?"

„Süden.", entgegnete Mina und sie rannten los, als die Vampire bemerkten, dass von der Armbrust keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Im Laufen ergriff Van Helsing seine Tasche und zog sie hinter sich her. „Im Osten ist noch ein Tunnel.", rief Mina Harker und bog in diese Richtung ab. Und tatsächlich, von weitem konnte der Monsterjäger sehen, wie sich ein niedriger Tunnel auftat. Sie mussten diesen erreichen, dann konnten sie auch mit Schwertern kämpfen. Und sie schafften es. Die ersten Vampire flogen hinein, doch Anna überraschte sie mit einem gezielten Schwertstoß ins Herz. Und schon wieder waren zwei Vampire zu Asche zerfallen. Die letzten drei verwandelten sich zurück und stürmten die Höhle. Doch jetzt hatten sie es mit drei Gegnern zu tun, so dass nach einem kurzen geringe die Bösen verloren. „Das war's. Gehen wir.", Anna wollte los, doch Van Helsing hielt sie an der Schulter fest: „Wir nehmen diesen Gang. Tim meinte doch, dass alle Wege dahin führten. Und hier sind wir sicherer." Das war einleuchtend, weswegen Anna den beiden Monsterprofis still folgte. Sie war einwenig Eifersüchtig auf Mina, denn sie hatte was mit Van Helsing gemeinsam, was Anna und er niemals haben würden. Das war einfach doof. Aber sie schwieg.

Warum hatten sie ausgerechnet den Tunnel gewählt, der nicht mit Fackeln gesäumt war. Carl und sein Bruder gingen nun seit einer Viertelstunde durch diesen Tunnel. Nicht das Carl unter Platzangst litt, aber wenn man im halbdunkel durch ein Höhlensystem schlich, dass voller Ex-Pfaffen war, dann bekam man sehr leicht ähnliche Ängste. Tim war dummerweise dann auch nicht unbedingt der gesprächigste Typ. Warum war so einer sein Bruder. Wenn der Ordensbruder ein Gespräch zu beginnen versuchte, wurde er durch ein „Pscht!" oder durch ein: „Hier sind überall Gegner." Abgewürgt. Wirklich nicht das, was sich Carl unter der Zeit mit seinem Bruder vorstellte. Als Kinder waren sie oft überall herumgerannt und hatten Dörfer unsicher gemacht, oder sich geprügelt. Und all diese Erinnerungen waren ihm in diesem Moment angenehmer, als dieser Dunkelheit. Ja, er vermisste diese unbeschwerte Zeit, als er noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er Vampire gab. Es war nicht unbedingt der Job, den sich sein Vater für ihn gewünscht hatte, doch seit Carl gesehen hatte, wie seine Mutter von einer Vampirin, die übrigens Aleera gewesen war, gerissen worden war, hatte er sich geschworen diesem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Und das tat er auch, wenn auch nur in der zweiten Reihe.

Denn an vorderster Front kämpfte immer noch Van Helsing. „Du Tim.", begann Carl, einen Moment flackerte die Fackel unruhig, als sie einen anderen Gang passierten. Die Schatten verlagerten sich nach links. Dann legte sich die Situation wieder: „Wie weit noch?", fuhr Carl fort, der erschrocken die Luft angehalten hatte. Als keine Antwort kam, meinte er kess: „Wie kein _Pscht…_dieses Mal?" Immer noch keine Antwort von seinem jüngeren Bruder. Carl fuhr herum, erwartete alles nur nicht diesen Anblick der sich ihm jetzt bot. Tim war weg.

„Tim? Das ist nicht lustig.", ein huschendes Geräusch aus dem Gang, den sie gerade passiert hatten: „Komm da raus." Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Noch ein huschendes Geräusch.

Carl bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Tim war und blieb verschwunden. Also fuhr er herum und die Gestalt, die er jetzt in das Licht der Fackel tauchte ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es war Tim, doch er war es wiederum nicht. Denn der jetzige Tim hing Kopfüber von der Decke und seine Haut war grau. Es war ein Vampir.

Carl schrie und holte mit der Fackel aus, erwischte Tim im Gesicht und dann ließ er seine Lichtquelle fallen und rannte in den anderen Gang. Es war viel zu dunkel, um etwas sehen zu können, so dass er des Öfteren gegen Sachen stieß, aber diese hinderten ihn nicht an seiner Flucht. Tim war ein Vampir, sein Bruder war ein Vampir. Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab und er schämte sich nicht dessen, denn wer würde nicht nach seinem Bruder trauern. Und er hörte Tim hinter sich herhetzen. Carl passierte einen erleuchtenden Tunnel und stürmte nach links. Vorbei an zwei Vampiren, die allerdings nicht wirklich realisierten, was da vorbeisauste. Und erst, als Tim brüllte: „Fasst ihn!" und wie ein Hund auf allen vieren um die Ecke gerannt kam, stürmten die anderen ihm hinterher.

Die Vampire holten auf. Und Carl bog wieder nach rechts, ab, als er an eine Kreuzung kam. Diese Tunnel waren wenigstens beleuchtet. Und dummerweise sah er die Sackgasse viel zu spät. Die Vampire kamen heran und Carl zog den Revolver und schoss die sechs Kugeln ab. Ein Vampir zerfiel zu Asche und Tim fauchte wütend, als die silberne Kugel sich in seine Schulter bohrte. Carl schrie, als die Vampire ihn erreichten. Jetzt war es aus, dachte Carl. Doch im nächsten Moment bohrte sich eine Hand durch die Erde hinter ihm und zog ihn durch das Erdreich. Die Vampire heulten auf und machten kehrt, als eine Frau eine Flasche Weihwasser auf dem Boden zerschellen ließ. Seine Retter waren niemand anderes, als Anna, Van Helsing und Mina Harker.

Carl sank auf dem Boden zusammen und seufzte. „Das eben war doch Tim, oder?", wollte Anna wissen und ließ sich neben ihn nieder. Carl nickte. „Das war eine verdammte Falle.", stellte Van Helsing fest. „Sie wollten uns hier haben?", Mina sah ihn fragend an: „Und wie kommst du darauf?" „Es gibt keine Werwölfe mehr, weswegen Dracula uns nicht mehr fürchtet. Er ist unsterblich.", erklärte Carl mit schwacher Stimme. „Genau richtig.", bestätigte Van Helsing. „Aber Tim erzählte doch von einer Waffe, die alles töten kann.", warf Anna ein. „Ja. Und hast du jemals den Worten eines Vampirs geglaubt?", Mina war wohl ein Licht aufgegangen. „Oh.", machte Anna.

„Ganz genau."

„Aber wenn wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen, dann wird Dracula sich alle Menschen zu Untertanen machen.", Anna schlug sich in die Handfläche. „Wahrscheinlich hat er schon ganz Rom zerstört.", murmelte Mina vor sich hin, ohne auf Annas Worte einzugehen. „Wir sollten zu sehen, dass wir hier schleunigst verschwinden.", fügte Van Helsing ein. „Nein.", Carl erhob sich: „Sollten wir nicht. Wir können nicht fliehen, wenn hier die Hölle wütet." Seine Stimme war wieder fest, sogar noch fester als sie es normalerweise war: „Ich werde meinen Bruder zur Rechenschaft zwingen und vielleicht gibt es ja noch einen anderen Weg um Dracula zu besiegen." „Und welchen? Sollen wir auf die Knie fallen und zu Gott beten?", fragte Van Helsing sarkastisch. „Als junger Ordensbruder hab ich mal von diesem Tor gelesen, was Tim erwähnte. Es muss hier sein.", Carl stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte: „Wer kommt mit mir?" „Ich.", meldete sich Anna. „Es ist keine Zeit für Revolutionen.", stellte Van Helsing fest: „Wenn wir schon gehen, dann alle. Mina sind sie bereit?" Die angesprochene nickte knapp und der nun wieder vollständige Trupp marschierte weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie einen weiteren Gang, der einen Bogen machte und dann hinter einer Säule verschwand. „Also, der Beschreibung zu folge ist es hier.", Van Helsing griff an die Wand. Und tatsächlich. Sein Arm versank bis zum Handgelenk darin: „Gehen wir." Er machte einen Schritt vor und rutschte ab. Niemand hatte gesagt, dass es hier eine Böschung runterging. Als er unten aufkam, rutschte Anna grade an und landete in seinen Armen. Carl und Mina folgten nur kurze Zeit später. Van Helsing erhob sich und klopfte sich den Staub vom Mantel: „Was ist das?" In der Mitte stand ein kreisrunder Stein. Die vier Helden schritten näher ran und besahen sich diesen. „Das Tor zur Hölle…", schlug Anna vor. _Das Paradies und die Geschichte der Dämonen._ Stand über diesem Gebilde. Anna umrundete es einmal: „Also…sieht aus wie ein Stein." „Carl. Da steht was unter dem Satz.", bemerkte Mina. Der Ordensbruder sah genauer hin: „_Folg dem einen Pfad und du kommst ins Paradies, der andere führt direkt in die Hölle._" „Klingt viel versprechend.", murmelte Mina. „Klingt lustig.", setzte Van Helsing fort: „Ich nehm den Höllenpfad. Mina, Carl und Ann…", sie unterbrach ihn: „Ich komm mit dir."

„Von mir aus.", wenn Van Helsing ehrlich war, dann war ihm Gesellschaft ziemlich Recht. Wenn er in die Hölle hinabstieg. Carl sah sich die andere Seite des Steins an: „Wir brauchen nur noch einen Weg hinein." „Sucht alles ab.", befahl Van Helsing den Mädchen und begann selbst damit alles abzutasten. Doch da war nichts. Frustriert holte Van Helsing mit der rechten Faust aus. „Hey…", ertönte Carls Stimme: „…hier steht _führe den Ri…_" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Van Helsing schlug gegen die Tafel und ein leises Klick ertönte, als sich der Ring an seiner Rechten Hand mit der kleinen Einkerbung vereinigte. „Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Carl wissen. „Nichts.", meinte der Monsterjäger kleinlaut. Dann durchzogen Risse die Tafel und hindurch strömte rotes Licht. Auf der anderen Seite war das Licht weiß. Die Steinplatte löste sich auf, als hätte es sie nie gegeben und Van Helsing blickte direkt in eine Hölle aus Rot. „Okay.", er atmete tief ein. Sollte er da wirklich runter? Anna zog ihr Schwert und Van Helsing tat es ihr gleich. Er hatte selbst eins im Rucksack, doch er hasste Schwerter und kämpfte nur selten mit diesen. Aber jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. „Carl, Mina. Sucht nach der Waffe!", befahl er und trat, gefolgt von Anna hinein.

Carl und Mina blieben zurück. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille und Mina sah, wie drei Vampirrinnen auf sie zukamen. „Carl. Holen sie die Waffe.", sie stieß ihn ins weiße Licht hinein. Dann entfaltete sie den Fächer: „Kommt nur her ihr Bastarde."

Anna schauderte. Wenn das die Hölle war, dann wusste sie nicht, ob sie hier jemals landen wollte. Geisterhaft Lichter flogen durch die Höhlenformation. Eigentlich sah es aus wie jede andere Höhle hier unter dem Vatikan, aber doch war es was anderes. Das Böse war hier spürbar. Ob sie hier die Waffe finden würden, die sie suchten? „Wo lang?", sie standen an einer Kreuzung. Das war nun schon die vierte. Wahrscheinlich rannten sie eh die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis. Doch sie hatte nirgends einen Weg gefunden um dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Ein weiteres dieser Lichter materialisierte sich vor ihr und verschwand dann einfach in der Wand. Seelen von getöteten Dämonen.

Manchmal materialisierten sie sich vor ihren Augen, doch nur für kurz. Keine der Gestalten blieb lange genug, um sie wirklich erkennen zu können. Doch drei oder vier dieser Lichter kehrten immer wieder zu ihnen zurück. So wie ein Hai seine Beute zu erst umkreist und sich immer wieder nähert, so taten es auch diese Lichter. Das war wirklich unheimlich. Sie ergriff Van Helsings Hand und schämte sich nicht mal dafür Angst zu haben. Sie mochte eine starke Frau sein, doch bei so was stellten sich ihr die Haare zu Berge. „Gehen wir dieses Mal…", Van Helsing sah sich um: „…gerade aus." Anna widersprach nicht. Van Helsing war der Monsterjäger mit der düsteren Vergangenheit und den mentalen Kräften. Sie war nur eine Zigeunertochter, die es zu beschützen galt. Eigentlich war sie, seit sie wieder lebte nur ein Klotz am Bein dieses Mannes gewesen. Sie gingen los.

Und die Lichter folgten. Unheimlich war gar kein Ausdruck, für das Gefühl, was sich auf Annas Haut breit machte. Ihr Magen war nur noch ein einziger Knoten und ihre Luftröhre schien sich auf die Größe eines Nadelöhrs zusammengezogen zu haben. Wenn ihr noch mal irgendjemand erzählen würde, dass in Gefahrensituationen der Körper zu mehr Leistungen fähig war, dann würde sie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Wenn nötig auch mit Gewalt. Doch jetzt galt, nicht schon wieder zu sterben. Denn dann würde es langsam peinlich werden, wenn Van Helsing sie am laufenden Band wiedererwecken musste. Sie war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der schon einmal Tot gewesen war. Dracula war ja kein Mensch, deswegen zählte er auch nicht.

Nach hundert Metern führte sie der Weg wieder zu einer Kreuzung. Wenn das die Hölle war, dann fehlten hier aber gehörig viele gehörnte Dämonen mit Hufeisen und Dreizacken. Eigentlich war es wie jede andere Höhle auch. Aber vielleicht war die Hölle ja genau das. Man rennt herum, ohne Freunde, Nahrung und Wasser, man kann nicht sterben, doch leben tut man auch nicht. Man findet keinen Ausweg und man kann auch nicht einfach so sterben. Das musste die Hölle sein. Aber ob das auch für nicht Untote galt?

Anna war müde. Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr kämpften war jegliches Adrenalin aus ihrem Körper entfleucht und sie fühlte wieder die Schwere ihrer Füße und das Loch, was sich in ihrem Magen bildete. Sie musste schnell wieder auf Hochtouren kommen, sonst würde das hier nichts mit überleben. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht.

Sie musste stark bleiben, selbst wenn es hieß Qualen zu ertragen. Was einen nicht umbringt, macht ihn stark, hatte ihr Vater mal gesagt. Wieder trat ein Licht aus der Wand hervor und flog neben ihnen, bis es sich wieder langsam entfernte. Kurz erhaschte sie den Blick auf die Gestalt eines alten Mannes. Irgendwie war er ihr vertraut.

Sie wusste aber nicht, woher sie ihn kannte. Van Helsing zog sie nach links und sie schritten weiter durch das monströse Höhlensystem, bis sie plötzlich in einer kleinen Höhle landeten. „Hey.", meinte Anna und deutete auf einen Ständer in der Mitte der kleinen Halle, die sich als eine Art Raum entpuppte. Die Wände waren mit Holz verkleidet, an der Wand standen Bücherregale und in einem kleinen Kamin brannte ein Feuer. Wer richtete sich hier eine Wohnung ein? Außer vielleicht dem Teufel selbst? Einige Lichter kreisten um die Flammen, so als würden sie die verlorene Wärme, die sie einst besessen hatten, wieder haben wollen. Und zum ersten Mal empfand Anna Mitleid mit diesen verstorbenen Kreaturen, die alle hier gelandet waren.

Doch diese Kreaturen waren zu Lebzeiten Monster und Mörder gewesen. Also nichts, dem man nachtrauerte. Van Helsing trat an den Ständer heran, auf dem ein Buch lag, was willkürlich irgendwo aufgeschlagen war. Anna trat neben ihn und sah sich die bedruckten Seiten an. Und obwohl sie die einzelnen Buchstaben und Wörter alle kannte, so ergab es doch keinen Sinn. Nicht, dass sie sinnlos an einander gereiht worden waren, nein, die Wörter bildeten Sätze und diese Sätze waren ziemlich sinnvoll. Und doch konnte Anna sie nicht zu einem Sinnvollen Bild vereinen.

_Dämonen…werden…beherrschen…Drache…_sie bekam immer nur Bruchstückhaft mit, was dort stand. Auch Van Helsing schien damit seine Probleme zu haben: „Was ist das?", wollte er von Anna wissen. _Törichte Menschen, _ertönte eine Stimme wie aus dem Nichts. Anna und der Monsterjäger wanden sich beide um und blickten in das Gesicht einer Gestalt, die in dem Türrahmen stand. Lange, gewundene Hörner, zierten den Kopf der Kreatur und das Maul war voller spitzer Zähne. So was, wie eine Nase, besaß es erst gar nicht. Und der Rest des Körpers war in schwarze Leinen gewickelt. Und trotz allem strahlte die Kreatur Eleganz und Anmut aus. Eine unsichtbare Aura von macht umschloss das Wesen und ließ es, obwohl es kleiner war als Van Helsing, sehr viel größer und weiser erscheinen. Anna wollte ihr Schwert ziehen, der Gedanke formte sich in ihrem Gehirn, doch dieser Gedanke wollte nicht an den entsprechenden Körperteil weitergeleitet werden. Also stand sie nur stur da und blickte in die großen, grünen Augen des Wesens.

Wo eine Iris hätte sein müssen, war nichts als tiefe und grüne Leere. Niemals hätte Anna sich gedacht, dass eine Kreatur so Tot erscheinen konnte. So leblos und doch so lebendig. Dracula war eine Witzfigur gegen die Macht dieser Kreatur. Und sie waren in ihr Reich eingedrungen. In ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass, hätte die Kreatur es gewollt, sie schon lange Tot gewesen wären, noch bevor sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen könnten, dass jemand solch eine Macht besaß.

Nein, die Kreatur war nichts böses, sie war nur in diese Rolle gedrängt worden. Ob dasselbe auch für Gott galt?

Die Kreatur machte einen Schritt vor. Anna konnte unter den ganzen Leinentüchern keinerlei Bewegung ausmachen. Vielleicht war das ja nur eine Astralprojektion der eigentlichen Kreatur, vielleicht war es auch einfach ein Wirtkörper. Denn der Anblick der echten Kreatur wäre wahrscheinlich tödlich. Der nächste Satz bewies ihre Theorie. _Was führt euch in diese Welt? Kehrt um!_ Es war nicht der Sinn des Satzes, der sie bestätigte, sondern die Tatsache, dass die Stimme nicht aus dem Mund der Kreatur trat.

„Wieso sollten wir gehen?", wollte Van Helsing wissen. _Was wollt ihr an diesem Ort? Sagt die Wahrheit._ „Wir suchen nach einer Möglichkeit eine Kreatur aus der Welt zu tilgen.", Anna erkannte sich selbst nicht, als sie sprach, es war so als würde sie neben sich stehen und sich beim reden zu sehen. Doch sie wusste eins. Lügen war bei dieser Kreatur sinnlos. _Dracula._ Murmelte das Wesen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte._ Der Geruch dieser Kreatur haftet noch an euch. Warum bekämpft ihr das, was ihr erschaffen habt?_ Van Helsing und Anna fuhren beide zusammen. _Ich sehe ihr habt keine Ahnung. Aber ich will es euch erklären. Das alles fing an, als der erste Mensch den ersten Tempel zu seinen heidnischen Göttern baute. _

Die Kreatur stoppte. _Ihr Menschen habt einen großen Willen und euer Wille könnte Berge bewegen, wenn ihr wollen würdet. Und so war es auch mit den Göttern. Die Menschen erschufen sie in Büchern und Geschichten, bauten Tempel und opferten sich sogar gegenseitig. Und dieser Glaube allein ließ all die Götter auferstehen. Isis, Osiris, Zeus, Mars, Allah…und wie ihr Menschen so seit, so bekam jeder Gott einen Gegenspieler. Der Gott Zeus hatte es plötzlich mit Hades zu tun, und euer Gott hatte plötzlich mich. Und dann kam eure Kirche. Sie verehrte Gott und dadurch verehrten sie auch mich, denn dadurch dass ich in ihren Schriften und Geschichten erwähnt werde, wächst meine Macht, genauso wie die eures Gottes._

Anna verstand nicht ganz, was er zu sagen versuchte. So wie er es erzählte konnte man meinen, die Kirche sei an der Entstehung all dieser Schrecken Schuld. _Das will ich nicht behaupten, ich will nur sagen, dass eure Kirche sehr viel Macht über euch hat. Sie rief zu den Kreuzzügen und ihr folgtet, sie schrieen nach Hexenblut und ihr folgtet und sie schrieen nach der Ausrottung des Bösen und ihr folgt noch immer. _Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Eigentlich war es bei diesem Wesen zu erwarten gewesen._ Und da für die meisten Menschen die Wesen der Finsternis nicht existierten, erschufen sie sich ihre Monster selbst, in Hirngespinsten und Märchen, was wiederum zur wahren Entstehung der Wesen führte. Der Wille ist eine mächtige Waffe, sag ich euch. Es liegt alles an euch. _Damit beendete sie den Vortrag. Anna und Van Helsing sahen sich erschrocken an.

Was die Kreatur sagte entsprach der Wahrheit, denn warum sollte der Teufel persönlich einem jämmerlichen Menschen was vorlügen? Er konnte ihn einfach vernichten.

_Das kann ich eben nicht. _Wand die Kreatur ein._ Ihr Menschen habt mich erschaffen, wenn ihr aufhört zu existieren, dann werde ich das auch und euer Gott, alles Leben würde erlöschen, wenn es euch nicht mehr gibt. Deswegen seid ihr letztendlich selbst an der endgültigen Vernichtung schuld. _„Und was jetzt?", wollte Van Helsing wissen: „Was ist mit dieser Waffe?" _Auch das ist Teil eueres Willens. _„Also…", Anna stockte: „…existiert diese Waffe nicht?" _Doch, sie existiert in euch. _

Das war wieder sehr unverständlich. Mussten sie immer so literarisch sein? Anna spürte, wie die Angst vor diesem Wesen wich und damit auch der Einfluss dieser Kreatur auf sie. Langsam griff sie nach dem Schwertknauf. _Das wird nicht nötig sein, _wand das Wesen ein, _ich werde euch ziehen lassen. _„Kein Kampf?", Van Helsing war sichtlich erstaunt: „Und warum tauchst du hier auf? Nur um zu reden?" _So könnte man sagen. Nicht ich bin zu euch gekommen, sondern ihr seit hier aufgetaucht. _Dann verschwand das Wesen. Und Anna und Van Helsing waren wieder alleine. Die Lichter erstrahlten wieder und die drückende Stille wich.

Anna war sich sicher, dass war die Hölle, doch jeder Mensch machte sich die Hölle selbst. Sie konnte auch angenehm sein.

„Gehen wir.", meinte Van Helsing leise. Und als sie durch den Türrahmen wieder aus dem Raum gingen, da waren sie wieder in ihrer Zeit.

_KAPITEL IX: _

Carl sah sich um. Warum hatte diese Mina das getan? Er war wieder alleine. Doch dieses Mal war es weniger schlimm. Denn hier schien das Paradies zu sein. Jedenfalls musste es das sein, ergo: Keine Dämonen.

Das war wenigstens sehr erleichternd. Doch so hatte sich Carl das Paradies nicht vorgestellt. Alleine in einem Tunnelsystem, dass durch eine undefinierbare Quelle erleuchtet wurde. Zwar genoss es Carl ab und zu allein zu sein, doch wenn man gerade erfahren hat, dass der eigene Bruder ein Vampir ist, dann wünschte man sich eine ganze Menge von Gesellschaft und ein Fass Rum. Rum, das wäre jetzt toll.

Und wie aus dem nichts tauchte vor ihm plötzlich ein Fass auf. Carl erschrak und machte zwei Schritte zurück. Das Portal war verschwunden und mit ihm sein einziger Ausgang. War das mit dem Fass grad wirklich passiert? Carl ging langsam drauf zu und fasste es an. Es war stabil und aus Holz. Ein echtes Fass und kein Fantasiegebilde, wie man es des Öfteren in der Wüste hatte. „Hmm…Pantoffel!", meinte Carl leise. Und Viola, da standen welche vor ihm. Hier wollte er bleiben, doch er musste die Waffe finden, falls es sie überhaupt gab.

Er hoffte doch, dass sie das tat. Langsam schritt er los: „Ein wenig Musik bitte." Und leise erschallte die Musik von Streichern. So ließ es sich leben. Das war wirklich wundervoll. Doch nachdem er eine halbe Stunde nur geradeaus gegangen war, wurde es langweilig, also machte er eine kurze Handbewegung und die Streicher verstummten. „Warum kann ich nicht schneller an mein Ziel?", fragte er sich. Als nächstes hörte er das wiehern eines Pferdes und dann sah er einen Hengst auf sich zu reiten. Instinktiv stieg Carl auf und ritt los.

So ging es auf jeden fall schneller und so erreichte er eine große Halle. Das war die erstaunlichste Halle, die er je gesehen hatte. Der Ort erinnerte eher an einen Urwald, denn überall wuchsen größere und kleine Bäume. Vögel zwitscherten und ein breiter Bach führte klares, blaues Wasser. An den Bäumen hingen lauter Früchte und hier und da hoppelten Kleintiere über den Boden. Ein Tiger saß mitten auf einem Fels, doch als Carl erschrocken zurücksprang, sah dieser ihn nicht mal an.

Die totale Harmonie, dachte Carl sich. Wirklich erschreckend erstaunlich. Und in der Mitte dieser Halle stand ein Fels und in diesem Fels glitzerte was. Carl trat näher heran, umging den Tiger trotzdem mit aller Vorsicht und sah sich das glitzernde Ding an. Es war eine Spritze, wie die, die damals Van Helsing gebraucht hatte. Nur das die Flüssigkeit nicht rot, sondern grün war. Werwolfblut, dachte sich Carl. Das war's bestimmt, denn was anderes fiel Carl nicht ein, was Dracula jemals geschadet hatte. Also ergriff er den Schaft der Spritze und zog die Nadel aus dem Stein. Und während er das tat, veränderte sich die Welt um ihn und er war, leider, wieder in der Realität.

Mina sah Carl erschrocken an, als dieser nur eine Zehntelsekunde nachdem sie ihn dort hinein gestoßen hatte, wieder herauskam:„Was tust du hier?" Carl blickte sie fragend an, dann sah er hinauf zu den Bräuten, die sich seit seinem verschwinden kaum bewegt hatten: „Also ihr hättet echt schon ohne mich anfangen können.", beschwerte er sich. Im nächsten Moment erschienen auch Van Helsing und Anna wieder. Die vier sahen sich kurz fragend an, dann wanden sie sich wieder zu den Gegnern.

Es waren mal wieder drei Bräute. Anna und Van Helsing zogen ihre Schwerter und Carl griff nach einem silbernen Pfahl, den er unter seinem Mantel trug. Drei gegen Vier war nur zu fair. Plötzlich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme und blickte in Tims Gesicht. Die Vier Helden stellten sich Rücken an Rücken auf, jeder bereit sein Leben für den Sieg einzusetzen. Dann entbrannte der Kampf. Die Gegner stürzten sich alle zu gleich drauf und auch Van Helsing und seine Freunde stürmten voran. Van Helsings Gegnerin war eine Vampirin mit rotem Haar. Anna hatte eine Blondine und Minas Gegnerin war schwarzhaarig.

Sie erinnerten stark an Marishka, Aleera und Verona. Doch das waren sie nicht. Van Helsing wich dem ersten Hieb aus und setzte selbst nach, erwischte Rot an ihrem linken Bein. Das Silber der Klinge brannte sich regelrecht durch das Fleisch der Gegnerin und sie schrie vor Pein auf. Mina unterdessen konterte geschickt all die Hiebe von Schwarz. Und auch Anna hatte kein Problem damit am Leben zu bleiben. Diese Gegnerinnen waren nichts gegen die drei von damals. Oder aber vielleicht waren sie stärker geworden. Carl rannte währenddessen vor seinem Bruder davon, denn er hatte selbst keinerlei Kampferfahrungen und hätte eigentlich auch hier im Vatikan sein müssen. Doch der Umstand, dass er Van Helsing zurück nach Transsylvanien begleitet hatte, hatte sowohl Anna als auch ihm das Leben geschenkt. Van Helsing trat seiner Gegnerin gegen das Bein, was er eben beschädigt hatte und hob seine Klinge, als diese zu Boden ging.

Dann schlug er zu. Rot wich noch einmal aus, aber sie war nicht mehr so schnell, denn das mittlerweile gebrochene Bein hinderte sie an einer Flucht. Und Van Helsing setzte ihr nach. Panik stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie humpelnd vor ihm davon rannte. Und er ging langsam hinterher. Wäre er der Böse gewesen, so wäre er wohl ein Psychopath. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihn diese Panik im Gesicht der Vampirin so befriedigte. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Also holte er mit dem Schwert aus und warf es wie eine Axt. Die Klinge überschlug sich zwei Mal, ehe sie sich in die Brust der Vampirin bohrte und diese zu Asche zerfallen ließ. Van Helsing war selbst sehr erstaunt, warum er mit Leichtigkeit mit einer von Draculas Bräuten fertig wurde, aber es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass die drei noch keine Erfahrung hatten.

Währenddessen hatte auch Anna ihre Gegnerin zurückgetrieben und hiebt mit dem Schwert nach ihr. Doch die Vampirin schaffte es immer wieder auszuweichen. Mina hatte da weniger Probleme, da ihre Waffe weitaus wendiger war, als die von Anna. Die Gegnerin von ihr blutete schon aus zahlreichen Wunden und Mina klappte den Fächer zusammen, so dass er an einen Rasiermesserscharfen Dolch erinnerte und stieß diesen in das Herz der Feindin. Mit einem leisen Schrei zerfiel auch diese zu Asche.

Die größten Probleme aber hatte Carl, denn Tim hatte ihn zu Fall gebracht und hing jetzt über ihm. Van Helsing rannte heran, ergriff den Vampir am Arm und schleuderte ihn davon. In dem Moment schrie Anna um Hilfe und Van Helsing blickte sich nach Mina um, die mit zwei weiteren Vampiren rang, die von irgendwo hergekommen waren. Tatsächlich wurden es langsam immer mehr Vampire, die in die Höhle hineingeflogen kamen. Wahrscheinlich war Dracula unterwegs zu ihnen. Und dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal die Waffe gefunden. Also wand Van Helsing sich von Carl ab und rannte rüber zu Anna, die zu Boden gegangen war und schlug die Vampirin übern Haufen. Die Blonde ging zu Boden und rappelte sich langsam auf, doch im nächsten Moment stieß Anna, die sich halb aufgerichtet hatte, mit ihrem Schwert zu und tötet Blondy.

„Carl.", schrie Anna nach dem Ordensbruder: „Wir brauchen ein Wunder!" Carl sah sie kurz an und meinte dann, während er seinem Bruder auswich: „Dann bete."

Währenddessen stürmten Hunderte Vampire in die Höhle hinein, so dass sie sich gegenseitig behinderten. Das machte Van Helsing das Töten leichter. Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit starben ein halbes Dutzend Vampire allein durch seine Hiebe. „Ich glaub sie meint Instabile Chemikalien.", rief er zu Carl. Dieser erlegte gerade mehr oder weniger aus versehen einen Vampir: „In dem Rucksack müsste noch was sein." Van Helsing blickte sich um. Carl war ihm vielleicht einer. In dem Rucksack!

Der Rucksack lag einige Meter von ihm entfernt, versperrt durch einen Haufen Vampire.

Anna wehrte gerade einen ab und tötet einen zweiten, während Mina ebenfalls nach einander die Gegner fällte. Mittlerweile waren wahrscheinlich mehr als zwanzig Vampire gestorben. Der Monsterjäger hob sein Schwert und hieb durch die Menge, schlug Vampiren die Köpfe ab und erreichte den Rucksack. Er griff hinein und zog, während um ihn weiterhin der Kampf tobte, das runde Ding heraus. Annas Klinge schnitt wie ein tödlicher Blitz durch die Menge und tötete nicht selten mehr als einen Vampir auf ein Mal.

„Gabriel!", brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme, während Van Helsing seine Klinge hob und einem Vampir quer durch den Körper fuhr. Es wurde von einem Moment zum anderen still. Auch die Vampire zuckten beim Klang der Stimme zusammen. Und Gabriel erkannte diesen Arroganten Tonfall wieder. Selbst Tim hielt wie ein erschrockener Hund inne.

Das Herrchen war gekommen.

DRACULA!

Van Helsing blickte kurz zu dem Vampirfürsten hinauf, dann schrie er: „Duckt euch!" Seine Freunde reagierten sofort und suchten hinter Felsen Deckung, während Dracula und die Vampire sich erschrocken umsahen. Dann warf der Monsterjäger das Fläschchen in die Luft und rannte los. Stieß die Hindernisse bei Seite und warf sich hinter den runden Runenstein. Dann landete das Fläschchen auf dem Boden und die beiden Chemikalien vereinigten sich zu eine tödlichen Dosis Sonnenlicht.

Van Helsing schloss die Augen und betete, dass er nicht gegrillt wurde. Ein greller Lichtblitz erstrahlte und ließ Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Doch die Vampire die noch lebten, starben alle wie damals in Budapest während des Maskenballs. Als Gabriel die Augen wieder öffnete, war er fast Knietief in Staub versunken. Und Dracula stand, beinah bis auf die Knochen, verkohlt in der Gegend herum, während seine Haut sich in Zeitraffer regenerierte. Der Vampir war wirklich unsterblich. Als er sich wieder ganz regeneriert hatte murmelte er: „Hallo Gabriel. Du bist ja wieder der, der du früher warst." Er spielte darauf an, dass Van Helsing einmal fast zum Werwolf geworden war, doch durch Annas Opfer konnte er weiterleben. „Du bist auch immer noch derselbe, seit ich dich damals tötete.", entgegnete er zynisch. Und dieser Spruch saß. Dracula würde wütend und stürmte vor.

Van Helsing hob seine Klinge und warf sie dann bei Seite, es war sinnlos, denn mit so einer Waffe konnte er Dracula nur zerstückeln, aber nicht töten. Mina stellte sich dem Fürsten in den Weg und der Vampir hielt kurz inne: „Du lebst ja auch noch." „Das ist für meine Partner.", schrie Mina und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Dracula schwankte nicht einmal, stattdessen verpasste er ihr einen Hieb, der sie quer durch den Saal fliegen ließ. Auch Anna hatte keine Chance, als Dracula sie packte und von sich stieß. Carl versuchte erst gar nicht, sich dem Fürsten zu stellen. Dann erreichte Dracula seinen wahren Feind und boxte ihm in den Bauch. Und in dem Moment war es so, als würde ein Feuer durch seine Glieder fahren. Und er wusste was das bedeutete:

Seine Erinnerungen kehrten wieder.

_Marsader, 73 vor Christus_

_Van Helsing erkannte sich selbst nicht. Er war einer der Soldaten, die in einer Kutsche saßen und zu ihrem Lager transportiert wurden. Es waren insgesamt vierzehn Mann und die Kutsche war viel zu klein. Seine Haare waren kurz. _

_Wie hatte er noch mal geheißen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass sie gegen die Römer kämpften und das er, Van Helsing ein guter Kämpfer gewesen war._

Dracula verpasste ihm einen weiteren dieser brennenden Hiebe und brüllte: „Na, wie gefällt dir das?"

_Es waren mindestens vierzig Grad in diesem Gefährt und er schwitzte am ganzen Körper. Plötzlich flog ein Pfeil durch die dünne Kutschenplane und tötete einen der Soldaten. Die anderen griffen zu ihren Waffen und sprangen hinaus. Die Römer waren hier. _

_Gabriel zog sein Schwert und sah, wie die Römer von allen Seiten angestürmt kamen. Es waren mindestens Hunderte. Und sie waren nur vierzehn. Ein Pfeil bohrte sich in die Hüfte des Kriegers und er humpelte los, tötete zwei Gegner und konnte an den Feinden vorbei. Seine Männer, denn er war Hauptmann, starben hinter ihm, während er sich feige davon machte. Doch einer der Römer hatte ihn gesehen und folgte ihm nun durch den Wald. Noch kam er Recht schnell voran, doch er verlor viel Blut und brach schon bald zusammen. Das war also sein Ende…_

Dracula ergriff Van Helsing am Kragen und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Die Versuche, Van Helsing zu retten, scheiterten ebenfalls. „Was passiert da?", wollte Anna wissen, als sie sich zum dritten Mal innerhalb von einer Minute aufrappelte. „Seine Erinnerungen kommen wieder.", auch Mina hatte keine Chance gegen den Vampiren.

_Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. Sie sprach nicht zu ihm, aber Gabriel wusste, dass es Gott war. Also flehte er um sein Leben. Er war kein guter Mensch gewesen. Seine Sklaven hatte er wie Vieh behandelt, seine Frau war nichts als eine dreckige Hure für ihn. Nein, sein Leben war nicht lebenswert und doch hatte er Angst vor dem Tod. Und Gott antwortete ihm tatsächlich. Er wollte einen Deal. Van Helsing würde leben, wenn er sich ihm anschloss und in seinem Namen kämpfte. Und er tat es, ohne sich viel dabei zu denken. Was sollte er schon großes tun müssen? Dann sah er seinen Mörder. Es war Dracula. Nein, er war es nicht, aber er sah Dracula zum verwechseln ähnlich. Der Römer hob seine Klinge und stieß zu. Und Van Helsing starb. _

_Toller Deal._

_Moskau 1455_

_Van Helsing war wieder da. Er lebte von neuem. Gott hatte ihn wieder zur Erde gesandt und nun war er Monsterjäger. Er war die Wiedergeburt des Erzengels Gabriel. Deswegen also sein Name!!!_

_Noch immer wusste er nicht, wer er wirklich war. Jedenfalls war er jetzt hier in Russland, auf der Jagd nach einer Kreatur, die alle nur die Chimäre nannten. Wieso hatte er sich nur auf diesen Deal eingelassen? Sein Leben war nun noch beschissener als vorher. Und es war verdammt kalt. Mit einem Schwert an der Seite und einem Bogen auf dem Rücken ging Gabriel durch die Gassen der Hauptstadt von Russland. Doch das Monster zeigte sich nicht. Stattdessen sah er einen Mann, der mit Tüten in der Hand auf ihn zurannte. Wie immer wusste keiner von beiden, wie man an der anderen Person vorbei kam und so standen sie sich kurz gegenüber. Und Gabriels Herz setzte aus. Da war er, sein Mörder!_

_Er stand direkt vor ihm. Erinnerungen wurden wach…_

„Na, erinnerst du dich jetzt?", wollte Dracula wissen und schlug wieder zu. Van Helsing konnte nichts tun um sich zu wehren. Er war wie gelähmt von diesem brennenden Schmerz.

_Es war natürlich nicht sein wahrer Mörder, aber es war sein Nachfahre. Der Mann lächelte kurz und ging dann, fragenden Blickes, an Gabriel vorbei. Hass stieg in ihm auf. Ja, er wusste noch, wie der Römer seinen Schädel gespalten hatte und wie er dann den Körper geschändet hatte. Ausgerechnet er, wurde von einem schwulen Römer erwischt. _

_Von diesem Moment an, war ihm die Aufgabe mit dem Monster überflüssig erschienen. Die ganze Zeit stellte er diesem Mörder nach. Erfuhr von seinem Namen und seiner Familie. Er war nicht gebbürtiger Russe, kam aber 1444 hier her, zusammen mit seiner Frau Hannah. Hannah selbst war aus Deutschland, doch die Bürgerkriege hatten beide vertrieben. _

_Und obwohl Gabriel wusste, dass die Chimäre viel wichtiger war und dass dieser Vladislaus nichts mit seinem Mörder zu tun hatte, wurde er zu einer Obsession._

„Kannst du die Kinder schreien hören?", wollte Dracula wissen. Ja, er konnte es.

_Eines Nachts stieg Gabriel in das Haus ein und tötete beide Kinder auf brutale Weise, in dem er ihnen das Herz herausriss. In diesem Moment war seine göttliche Aufgabe vergessen und er stellte Hannah nach und ermordete auch sie, er nahm Vlad alles, was er je besessen hatte. Seine Familie, seine Job, seine Ehre. Er machte ihn zu einem gebrochenen Mann. _

_Bis er ihn eines Nachts in Moskau auflauerte. Sie begegneten sich wieder auf dieser Gasse. Vladislaus blickte ihn an und erkannte ihn. Sie hatten sich nie vorher gesehen, doch er wusste in dem Moment instinktiv, dass dieser Mann der Mörder seiner Kinder war. Er begann um sein Leben zu flehen, obwohl es sich nicht lohnte zu leben. Und obwohl er Gabriel an sich selbst erinnerte, wie er damals um sein Leben gefleht hatte, stieß er die Klinge des Schwertes in den Schädel des Mannes. So wie sein Mörder es mit ihm getan hatte. _

_Dann schnitt er den Ring noch von dem Finger des Mannes, ein Familienerbstück, wie er dachte und marschierte summend davon. Niemals hätte er geahnt, was das für Folgen haben könnte. Denn Vlad hatte einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen. In den folgenden Jahren jagten sie sich gegenseitig. Dracula, so nannte er sich nun, hatte eine Frau geschwängert, eine Simona Valerius, und war dann durch einen Fluch in eine eisige Festung verbannt worden. Und zwar nicht, wie es überliefert war von Valerius dem Älteren, sondern von Gabriel persönlich. Doch der Monsterjäger hatte schwere Wunden davon getragen und war dann in Rom gelandet. Gott hatte ihn zum Vatikan geführt und hatte ihm das Gedächtnis genommen, damit dieser nun von vorne beginnen konnte…währenddessen vergingen die Jahre und Anna Valerius wurde geboren. Die Urenkelin von Dracula. _

Endlich ließ der Schmerz nach. Van Helsing brüllte vor Wut und stieß Dracula mit einer einzigen Bewegung von sich. Der Fürst knallte gegen den Runenstein, der daraufhin zum Teil zerbarst. Und die Barriere, die die Dimension gehalten hatte, riss. Weiße und Rote Blitze schossen durch die Halle, doch sie kamen sehr sporadisch, so dass keine Gefahr ausging. Anna kam auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, doch Van Helsing reagierte anders, als erwartet. Er griff nach ihrer Kehle und drückte zu.

Er war wieder der alte Mörder.

_KAPITEL X:_

„Was soll das?", Mina sah ihn geschockt an. Dracula rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und kam auf die Beine. Der Schlag hatte ihn hart getroffen und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Van Helsing zu so was fähig sei. Sie beide waren Unsterbliche und für beide gab es nur einen Weg zu sterben. Van Helsing hob seine Freundin langsam in die Höhe, er würde sie töten. Dracula lachte: „Er weiß wieder alles. Ja, er entsinnt sich." Mina warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, machte aber nichts. Und dieser Ordensbruder kauerte Angsterfüllt in der Ecke. „Va…Va…", Anna stockte als es ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde: „Ga…Gabriel." Sie spürte wie der Druck einwenig nachließ und der Irre Blick schwand. Sie konnte kurz Luft schnappen, bevor dieser wieder zu drückte. „Töte sie, Gabriel. Du weißt, wir sind Brüder!", rief Dracula. Das reichte Mina, also zog sie den Fächer aus ihrem Holster und schleuderte diesen wie ein Wurfmesser durch die Luft. Die Klinge traf Dracula im Herze, doch sie tat nicht viel. Der Vampirfürst lachte nur und kam langsam auf sie zu. Dann endlich sprang Carl hervor und eilte zu Dracula. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Spritze und Vlad erkannte, was es war.

Werwolfblut!

Eine Sache die ihn töten konnte. Also schlug er Carl ins Gesicht. Der Ordensbruder fiel Ohnmächtig zu Boden und die Spritze rollte davon. Dracula würde sich später damit befassen, doch zuerst würde er Mina Harker töten. Sie war schon damals lästig gewesen, als sie mit Dr. Van Helsing dem Ersten und Boris Valerius hier gewesen war.

Und der echte Van Helsing hatte damals um sein Leben gefleht. Ja, er hatte gewimmert, als er in Draculas Armen gelegen hatte. Genauso wie Dr. Frankenstein. Ja, jedes seiner Opfer hatte Angst gehabt, nur Gabriel nicht. Dieser verdammte Erzengel. Aber jetzt war er wieder das, was er die Jahrhunderte über gewesen war.

Der schwarze Engel, der Engel des Todes.

Und dieser Engel des Todes wand seinen Blick kurz zu Dracula, dann zu der Spritze, dann zu Anna. Ihr Gesicht lief langsam blau an und sie murmelte: „Hör auf damit, bitte…", sie stockte und versuchte es von neuem: „…ich…liebe dich!"

_Ich liebe dich._ Diese Worte hallten in Van Helsings Kopf wieder und erfüllten sein Gehirn, sein Blut und sein Herz. Und dann kamen ihm all die schönen Erlebnisse in Erinnerung. Anna, geliebte Anna. Wie sie sich das erste Mal sahen, der Kampf gegen die Vampirbräute, als er von Anna aufgehalten wurde, während der Valkan verfolgt hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten, ihr Tot, die Auferstehung…an alles!

Und dann hörte er wieder diese leise Stimme in sich. _Tu es nicht, denk an das Versprechen._

Meinte er das Versprechen, was er Gott gegeben hatte? Nein, das war es nicht. Es war das, was er Anna gegeben hatte: _Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst._ Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Dann löste er den tödlichen Griff und Anna fiel nach Luft schnappend runter und hustete lautstark. Dann sah er, wie Mina gegen Dracula kämpfte und Carl wie dieser Ohnmächtig am Boden lag. Um ihn herum schossen weiter Blitze in alle Himmelsrichtungen und die Dimensionslücke zerlief langsam auf dem Boden.

Also rannte er hinüber zu der Spritze und hob sie auf. Die Flüssigkeit im Inneren war Werwolfblut, genau das, was Dracula töten konnte. Und er schleuderte sie.

Erschrocken blickte der Vampirfürst auf, als die Spritze durch die Luft flog. Doch sie traf nicht, denn im nächsten Moment zog er Mina Harker vor und schirmte sich so ab. Die Spritze hingegen traf die Frau im Herzen und durch den Druck schoss die Flüssigkeit ins Innere der Vampirin die sowohl Werwolf war. Und tötete sie.

„Nein!", schrie Van Helsing und stürmte los. Dracula ließ den Leblosen Körper der Vampirin fallen und stellte sich seinem Feind. Den ersten Hieb des Monsterjägers konterte er ganz normal und ohne Probleme. Doch die folgenden Schläge erinnerten an die Hiebe eines Maschinengewehres. Jeder Schlag traf eine, für Menschen, tödliche Stelle und nahm Dracula für kurz das Augenlicht. Dann bekam er etwas Luft und konnte selbst zum Angriff ansetzen. Und so ging ihr Kampf weiter, ohne dass einer aufgab. Jeder Schlag traf, doch keiner wollte weichen.

Van Helsing sprang hoch, ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schmetterte diese von oben gegen den Fürsten. Blut schoss in einem Schwall aus seinem Mund und verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Dann ging der Vampir in die Knie und bekam einen Fußtritt gegen seine Nase. Seine Wunden heilten bereits, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch Van Helsing setzte nach und schlug wie ein Wilder in den Bauch des Monstrums. Dann verwandelte sich Dracula in die Fledermaus, die er wirklich war. Die nächsten Hiebe sollten Van Helsing ins Nirvana schicken, doch dieser steckte sie weg und schlug selbst noch mal zu. Doch jetzt wich Dracula geschickt aus. Die nächsten Hiebe und Tritte gingen ins Leere und Dracula gelang es einige Schläge mit seinen Fäusten und Flügeln anzubringen. Anna Valerius rannte unterdessen zu Carl rüber und rüttelte an ihm. Doch der Ordensbruder, Carl hasste es Mönch genannt zu werden, wachte nur sehr langsam auf. Sie sollten die Höhle verlassen, denn das Dimensionstor breitete sich weiter aus.

Sie warf einen Blick in die Leblosen Augen von Mina Harker, dann half sie Carl hoch. Ein kleiner Ruck lief durch Mina, als ein roter Blitz sie traf, aber es geschah nichts. Dann eilte sie los, warf noch einen Blick zu Van Helsing, der Dracula noch immer mit Schlägen bearbeitete.

Die Blitze wurden immer aggressiver. Denn jeder, der irgendwo einschlug, ließ Stein und Erdreich explodieren. Van Helsing wich mit einem Sidestep seinem Gegner aus. Ein weiterer Blitz flog heran, erwischte Dracula an der Brust und ließ ihn torkeln, so dass Van Helsing in die Luft springen konnte und zu einem Tritt ausholte. Sein Mantel war schon total verkohlt von den ganzen Blitzen die ihn getroffen hatten. Also streifte er ihn, genauso wie die Mütze, kurzerhand ab. Dann schlug er wieder zu. Doch dieser Kampf war unendlich, denn die einzige Möglichkeit Dracula zu töten war in dem Körper von Mina Harker geflossen. Und Mina Harker war…

…direkt hinter Dracula. Van Helsing sah sie erstaunt an. Wie konnte sie das überlebt haben? Er hatte keine Antwort, aber im nächsten Moment holte sie zu einem Schlag aus und trieb Dracula so in Van Helsings Arme. Der Vampir hatte sich unterdessen zurück verwandelt. Gabriel hieb noch mal nach ihm und trieb ihn wieder zu Mina. „Hau ab!", brüllte sie zu Van Helsing. „Aber…", doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Hau einfach ab. Ich werde ihn töten."

Van Helsing blickte ihr kurz in die Augen. Sie war entschlossen und Siegessicher. Ja, sie konnte es schaffen, er wusste nicht wie, aber sie war die einzige. Also rannte er zu dem Höhlen Ausgang. Ein Blitz schlug knapp darüber ein und Erdreich verschüttete den Gang. Jetzt waren sie alleine und umkreisten sich.

„Wie willst du mich töten? Ohne Werwolf?", wollte Dracula wissen und hob die Fäuste. „Oh, ich hab da einen.", meinte Mina und knöpfte langsam ihr Korsett auf. Dracula sah sie erschrocken an: „Du bist selbst einer? Wie? Warum?"

„Lange Geschichte, wenn wir in der Hölle Zeit haben werden, dann erzähl ich sie dir. Aber so viel. Das Werwolfblut hat stark geholfen." Ja das hatte es. Dadurch war die Seite des Werwolfs in ihr stärker und hatte den Vampir besiegt. Und im nächsten Moment verwandelte sie sich. Sie schälte sich die Haut ab und darunter glänzte das Fell eines Werwolfs. Dracula erschrak und wollte fliehen, doch der Werwolf sprang vor und hieb mit seinen Klauen nach ihm. Der linke Flügel riss ab und verwandelte sich zu einem Haufen Asche und nun konnte die Fledermaus nicht mehr fliegen. Also kämpften sie. Dracula brachte hier und da einen Hieb an, dann war wieder Mina dran und zerfetzte den Brustkorb des Vampirs. Blut quoll in dicken Strömen an dem Körper hinab und die Wunden heilten nicht wieder. Dann fuhr Mina mit den Klauen durch das Gesicht und bohrte ihre Hand in seine Kehle und zog die Wirbelsäule wieder hinaus.

Dracula sah sie erschrocken an, dann starb er. Und bevor er ganz in sich zusammengebrochen war, zerfiel er zu dem Haufen Asche, der er schon vor einem Jahr hätte sein müssen.

Mina hatte gesiegt. Also verwandelte sie sich langsam zurück. Ein Blitz traf die Frau am Brustkorb und sie brach zusammen. Und noch bevor sie fliehen konnte, verschlang sie das Dimensionsloch ganz. Sie schrie, als ihr Körper verbrannte, doch sie genoss es, endlich Ruhe zu finden. Das letzte was sie sah war, wie sich das Dimensionstor wieder zusammenzog. Sie war von einem weißen Blitz getroffen worden und konnte ins Paradies einkehren. Dann erloschen das Licht und ihr Leben.

Zurück blieb ein verkohlter Körper.

Van Helsing rannte und rannte. Die Höhle brach hinter und vor ihm in sich zusammen. Doch er nahm instinktiv die richtigen Wege, wie er herausfand, als er das Licht vor sich sah. Anna und Carl standen dort und sahen ihn an. Würde seine Taschenuhr noch funktionieren, würde er einen Blick draufwerfen. Aber er spürte dass es bald Morgen wurde. Dann erreichte er die beiden und das Sonnenlicht, bevor die Höhle hinter ihm ganz in sich zusammenbrach.

_Epilog_

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren erwachte Van Helsing aus einem Schlaf ohne einen Alptraum gehabt zu haben. Langsam klärte sich das Bild über seine Vergangenheit. Er wusste jetzt alles und er wusste, dass er es falsch gemacht hatte. Aber das waren seine Sünden der Vergangenheit. Und wie die Vergangenheit es so an sich hatte, war sie vergangen. Er lebte im jetzt.

Seit dem Kampf gegen Dracula und ihren Sieg, wie er innerlich spürte, doch er wusste auch, dass Mina ebenfalls gestorben war, waren nun zwei Wochen vergangen. Schade um sie, sie war eine tolle Frau gewesen. Der Vatikan nahm seine Tätigkeiten wieder auf. Ein neuer Papst war gewählt worden, es war nicht Carl, aber er hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt. Jetzt lebten sie in dem kleinen Transsilvanischen Dorf, in der Nähe der Karpaten und genossen es. Er blickte zu Anna rüber. Sie schlief noch, aber auf seinem Nachttisch lag ein Brief vom Vatikan. Er sollte in die Türkei reisen und für sie dort einen Sandwurm erlegen.

Doch das hatte noch Zeit. Gestern hatte er die Chimäre endlich gekillt. Sie war in London gewesen und er spürte, wie er dadurch wieder seinen Frieden mit Gott hatte. Für Mina, Tim und den Kardinal war jeweils ein Grabstein errichtet worden, damit jeder sich an sie erinnerte. Zwei Menschen hatten Van Helsing viel bedeutet und beide waren sie gestorben. Doch jetzt hatte es Anna überlebt. Und Carl.

Carl war bei Sonja drüben und sie genossen ihr Leben ebenfalls sie war nun schwanger von ihm.

Ja, alles war perfekt und das würde es auch bleiben. Spätestens, bis es wieder hieß: _Van Helsing, sie Mörder!_

ENDE…

So, dass war's ich hoffe doch von ganzem Herzen euch hat die Story gefallen und ihr seit nicht sauer, weil Van Helsing so einwenig das Arsch in der Story war, oder das ich Mina sterben lassen hab, aber ich find es so genau perfekt und mir gefällt es…muss euch aber nicht genauso ergehen…

Und es hat sooo viel Spaß gemacht, dass ich überlege ob ich ne zweite Van Helsing Fortsetzung schreibe…keine Angst, nicht schon wieder Dracula…

Yr-Is-ddwfn


End file.
